Sekai o Aite Ni
by Sakura Kazahana
Summary: Nunca nadie dijo que la libertad fuera gratis.
1. P1Comienzo

_Recuerdo, FlashBack (Después de pasado el prologo, es un susurro o dialogo minimizado)_

**Voz de Kurama  
**

Acción remarcada**  
**

* * *

_Summary: J__**usto cuando pensó que su alegría traspasaba los límites establecidos debido a una bienaventurada noticia, tristemente su mundo se vino en picada. Sus meses de dulce espera se habían convertidos en meses de desesperación; ahora no solo debía decidir por su integridad. Debía decidir entre su esposo y su nombre; las personas que amaba y su aldea. Pero nada de eso era válido, nada lo era teniendo a aquel ser tan hermoso e inocente en los brazos. Nunca nadie dijo que la libertad fuera gratis.**_

* * *

El aire se sentía especialmente calmado ese día.

Realmente no entendía por que el ambiente en general estaba en paz cuando ella estaba hecha fuegos artificiales por dentro.

Recogió sus piernas, y las abrazó. Intentó calmarse a si misma por tercera vez en diez minutos; inútilmente. No lograba encontrar la calma, aunque la hubieran llevado al lugar más en paz de aquel lugar.

Era un jardín, uno espléndido, de varias extensiones, muy amplias. Rodeado de pasto verde, el más verde de toda Konoha. Desde aquel pequeño refugio, construido de madera en el lugar, en el cual pájaros de toda clase venían a reposarse, se hallaba ella.

La realidad agitada parecía haberla abandonado cuando la habían traído ahí, en solitario, para que pudiera respirar y asimilar la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se llevó las manos a la frente, y no pudo evitar pensar como rayos se había metido en eso.

Pero la respuesta, no era difícil de encontrar. Aquella respuesta se hallaba dentro de ella, en cada vena, conducto sanguíneo, articulación, de los pies a la cabeza.

Por amor.

Después de presentar su respuesta, ya no se preguntaba más como se había metido en eso. Estaba realmente agradecida de haberse metido en aquello, por que sería desdichada si las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otra manera.

Llegó entonces al momento de la incredulidad.

¿En realidad estaba pasando?

Y de ser así…

¿Cómo había ocurrido?

Tenía que rememorar la historia de donde empezó todo, una vez más.

* * *

_-¡Cuidado!-_

_La explosión remontó hiriendo a la mayoría de sus compañeros. _

_-¡Shizune!-_

_Los gritos de la peli rosa mandoneaba a la gran cantidad de ninjas médicos que se hallaban en la batalla. Tal vez era aquella predominante presión que se hallaba sobre sus hombros, la que le hizo olvidarse que ella era solo un oficial más, y a la persona la cual se empeñaba en dirigir era la verdadera líder de ese escuadrón._

_Por su parte, la peli negra calló discretamente, limitándose a atender a sus órdenes. A esas instancias de la guerra, podía llamar a Sakura como la única con el derecho de dirigir la división de apoyo y logística. _

_Creía en Sakura, y ella no podía encargarse de todo sola._

_Era un hecho realmente admirable, combatir en la división de batalla a media y corta distancia, y aun así seguir sirviendo fielmente al escuadrón médico. Ser la encargada de sanar a los que le estaban haciendo frente a lo que podía llamarse, la masa invencible de destrucción, el cual probablemente (debido a la naturaleza pesimista de Shizune) terminaría aplastándolos a todos. _

_-Escúchame, C- Pidió Shizune con temblor en la voz –Aléjate y búscala, búscalos a todos, asegúrate de que estén bien-_

_El rubio asintió sin temor. Cumpliendo a la orden de su superior, partió en busca de su Kage, en conjunto a los otros 4, guardando receloso la esperanza en su corazón, de que ellos estuvieran bien. _

_Corrió aunque le fallaran las piernas, aunque su corazón estuviera en su más oscuro momento, aunque presentía el malestar de su maestra, aunque fuera un desastre por fuera y por dentro, ella debía… Debía ser fuerte para proteger el legado de su tío._

* * *

_-No me apartaré de tu lado, Naruto- Le dijo con seriedad -¡Si hemos de morir, lo aremos juntos!-_

_Pasó en cámara lenta. Aquel momento nefasto que fraccionó su corazón en mil piezas. La mano del rubio no había temblado, cuando de forma déspota y sin ninguna delicadeza apartó la débil (y aun así fuerte), mano de su compañera, la cual se empeñaba en aferrarse a su ser. _

_-Vete- _

_Las aun más gélidas que su expresión palabras de su compañero, fueron el último impulso para que sus lágrimas dieran rienda suelta por sus mejillas. _

_Kakashi, el cual se afanaba en mantener a Gai de pie con él mismo de apoyo, vio claramente la dolorosa expresión de su alumna. Pero aunque su exterior fuera frío, veía el corazón del kitsune desmoronándose, poco a poco, con cada lágrima de la peli rosada. _

_-¡Vete ahora!- Su grito terminó por hacerla estremecer -¡Esto es una guerra, morirás si no te vas!-_

_-¿¡De que hablas, Baka?!- Exigió saber -¡Todos estamos aquí para protegerte!-_

_-¡No quiero que me protejas, quiero que te vayas!-_

_Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo su cuerpo le traicionó haciéndole sollozar. No era posible, Naruto, lo que se estaba esforzando en proteger, no podía renegar de su ayuda. _

_Fue una situación surreal. Hallarse al frente de la masa destructiva llamada Jubi, Madara Uchiha y Obito Uchiha, no era el escenario para discutir si aceptaría su ayuda o no. _

_Tampoco estando rodeados por todos su compañeros de Konoha. _

_Su mirada no vaciló, pero casi podía ver las sorprendidas miradas de sus compañeros debido a la extraña reacción del rubio, otros, algunos más comprensivos y conocedores, entendían completamente la situación._

_Ya sea de un contexto u otro, las palabras de Naruto habían causado una herida profunda en el corazón de la fémina de ojos esmeralda._

_-¡Naruto, cuidado!-_

_Ni siquiera la voz de su sensei pudo alertarles de la bijuu dama que realizó la bestia. De pronto, las montañas habían sido reducidas a escombros, y gran parte de sus compañeros se hallaban tapeados bajo estos. _

_Kurama ayudó a Naruto a salir ileso, protegiendo con el las personas más acercadas a Naruto en el momento del ataque. Entre ellas, Kakashi, Gai, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru. _

_Entró en un momento de sorpresa, cuando descubrió que la persona más importante para proteger, no se hallaba salva entre las gigantescas colas de Kurama. _

_La buscó con la mirada, chocando con la mirada desesperada de Ino, ella también se había dado cuenta. Miró a Kakashi, y entró en pánico. Ella no estaba allí._

* * *

_Aquella técnica no la había golpeado…_

_¡Mierda, ni siquiera la había rozado!_

_Y había tenido el poder para mandarla al otro lado del campo de batalla… Con una gigantesca piedra impidiendo la movilidad de su pierna derecha, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que apenas le daba la lucidez para saber que día era. _

_Miró a su alrededor, había mucha sangre. Su cabello se había desatado, y el lugar que aplastaba la piedra había desgarrado más que la tela de su pantalón._

_Gimió de dolor, más interno que externo. _

_Las lágrimas se asomaron visiblemente en sus ojos. Una espada atravesada su alma, se sentía rechazada, puesta a un lado, traicionada; pero nada más fuerte que el sentimiento de sentirse más inútil que nunca._

_-Un completo estorbo- _

_Las palabras resonaban en eco, dándole una resolución completa de la soledad inminente que la rodeaba. Todas las personas que habían sido enviadas a ese lugar con ellas probablemente estaban muertas, y como hace tiempo había pensado, quería acompañarles. Quería desfallecer lentamente mientras con tristeza rememoraba lo sosa que había sido en su vida en comparación a todas las personas que la acompañaban en la escena_

_-Una sombra-_

…

_-Perdiste a tus compañeros-_

…

_-No tienes sueños-_

_Tu eres…_

_-Eres… Nada-_

_-Eres muchas cosas, pero una de ellas no es nada-_

_Eso no había salido de sus labios. Intentó enfocar aquel rostro… pero las lágrimas y aquel golpe en su cabeza no le permitían reconocer a aquella persona_

_Aunque a juzgar por la voz..._

_-Neji…-_

_Sintió como el peso que aplastaba su pierna era removido, gimiendo del dolor trató de impedir que el castaño moviera el objeto._

_-No. Déjalo- _

_Ni siquiera el quejido que abandonaba sus labios, detuvo a su compañero en la tarea de remover el pesado objeto de su extremidad. El Hyuga parecía tener oídos sordos a sus exhortos._

_-Déjalo, por favor-_

_Él calló nuevamente. Se dedicó a retirar lo más delicado que pudo la pesada piedra, acercándose a revisar los daños en la pierna de la chica. Estaba desgarrada, es cierto, pero Sakura era una de las mejores médicas que había conocido. _

_-¿Crees que puedas curarlo?- Inquirió ignorando su petición_

_Ella no le respondió. Parecía estar sumida en su mundo, callaba mientras las lágrimas traicioneras bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas. _

_Él había sido uno de los pocos que había sido enviado en esa dirección por aquella técnica, presenciando también aquel incomodo momento en el que Naruto le había exigido que se retirara del campo de batalla. Pero, él entendía lo que ella no. Que lo había hecho para protegerla, que prefería ganarse su odio a ganarse el asiento principal a su muerte, la cual tenía posibilidades grandes de ocurrir. _

_Después de todo, todos estaban en peligro. Pero estaba realmente seguro que Naruto combate más que por sus sueños, lo hacía por ella. _

_Esta vez el se acercó silencioso. Se posicionó en cuclillas, justo a su lado, ayudándola a por lo menos sentarse mientras ella permanecía callada. Colocó una mano en su espalda, tomando entre eso su mano derecha para ayudarla. _

_-Vamos a volver- Le informó_

_Ella miró con incredulidad a sus ojos perlas_

_-Voy a respetar su decisión- Le dijo bajando la mirada _

_Neji por su parte no dejaba de lado su expresión neutra_

_-Debes estar a su lado, no importa cuanto te grite que te alejes- _

_Sakura frunció el entrecejo con confusión -¿De que hablas?-_

_-Es lo que él desea, aunque no lo diga- _

_Pareció como si reflexionara por unos momentos. Se soltó de su agarre en afán de rechazar su ayuda, juntando ambas manos y jugando mientras acariciaba sus pulgares con indecisión. _

_Él solo pensó en cual distraída podía ser ella. A un kilómetro de ahí se encontraba el destino del mundo, y ella parecía como si estuviera decidiendo entre ponerse el vestido rojo o el azul. _

_-Aun si fuera así- Admitió con resentimiento –No tengo fuerzas, ya no puedo más, Neji… No me perdonaría estorbarle más… no quiero fallarle más- _

_El miembro del bouke pareció discernir sus palabras. Por un momento la de ojos verdes pensó que el entendería, y terminaría por darse cuenta que era lo que Naruto necesitaba. Pensamientos tontos que se esfumaron en el momento en el que él ofreció su mano como apoyo. _

_-Está esperando que te vayas, te salves y sufrir lentamente por no saber más nada nunca de ti, indefinidamente acerca de cómo termine esta batalla. Puedes darle lo que su corazón desea.. Que permanezcas a su lado sea cual sea el resultado- _

_-¿Cuándo…?-_

_Él la miró interrogadoramente_

_-¿Desde cuando dices más de 4 palabras en una oración…?-_

_Tenía una sonrisa leve, cuando con los ojos llenos de agradecimiento tomó su mano. Cuando creyó poner sus pies en el suelo, se encontró en los seguros brazos de su motivador, con delicadeza la había colocado entre sus brazos. _

_No dijo palabra, y se dejó llevar por él. No necesitó que ella le agradeciera_

_Cuando sintió la fina mano arrugarle el chaleco, y aquella delicada lágrima viajar desde el cuello a su pecho._

_De nada._

* * *

_-¡Mierda!-_

_Todos trabajaban en conjunto, pero nada parecía ser suficiente. Aquella cosa era indestructible. Su intención era llegar al ojo del Juubi, pero sinceramente nada parecía funcionar. _

_Debía sentirse tan triste, como para haber perdido las esperanzas. _

_-Un espectáculo interesante- Comentó Madara de forma rutinaria  
_

_Por su parte Obito se veía un poco más tenso. Intentaba luchar contra su pasado, intentaba anular los bonitos recuerdos de su infancia los cuales se habían empañado con la sangre de su compañera, aquella que amó tanto como para sobrevivir por ella._

_Estaba a punto de cruzar el fino hilo que le aseguraría perder la cordura. Estaba dispuesto a matar al mejor amigo que se convirtió en el asesino de lo que amaba, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, debido a que se creía con el derecho._

_Parecía importarle absolutamente nada la destrucción que estaba causando el 10 colas a sus enemigos. El placer retorcido ya no lo embargaba, sus ojos estaban más ansiosos en encontrarse con la afligida mirada de su ex compañero. _

_Aun una parte de él se preguntaba doloroso por que lo había hecho, si él habría ofrecido su vida al demonio por resguardar la joven vida de ella, de su Rin. Él habría dado gustoso la vida por sus compañeros. Por eso creía, que nadie en este sórdido mundo tenía el derecho, nadie sabía lo que se sentía._

_A sus ojos nadie parecía puro. Correrían como ratas a esconderse, o en este caso a luchar por su propio bienestar. Nadie estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por el otro, si en ese momento luchaban ferozmente era por el deseo propio de mantenerse con vida._

_Escupía sobre ese mundo. Por eso nadie debía vivir con esos ideales, aunque todo el mundo se convirtiera en marionetas huecas sin ideas personales, se encargaría, de que el egoísmo que tanto le molestaba se exterminara de aquel mundo… Aquel mundo que solo tenía un remedio._

_Renacer._

_Cuando veía a aquel joven le enfermaba. _

_Le enfermaba el hecho de que fuera tan igual a lo que él mismo solía ser. Con una personalidad, pensamientos y valores que eran totalmente incorrectos. Un chico que tenía la idea tonta de que sus compañeros siempre estarían a su lado. _

_Irónicamente, busco la delicada chica de cabellos rosas, por las filas junto a Naruto y no encontró más que soledad._

_Esto, en realidad le molestaba. Los ataques contra la gran bestia no cesaban. Él, aprovechando la situación de cansancio extremo del kitsune, se acercó en un salto quedando justo al frente de él, ignorando la decepción de Kakashi. _

_-¿Puedes ver lo que yo veo?- Preguntó con ironía –Veo el vacío que hay a tu lado- _

_-¡Estoy rodeado de millones de personas!, ¡Nunca he estado solo!-_

_-Sabes a qué me refiero. A él y a ella- _

_Naruto pareció vacilar con la mirada. Aun no se le había olvidado que ella había desaparecido de su vista, pues si le había dicho que debía partir al menos debía verla irse. Al menos eso…._

_-Es irónico. Que estés haciendo todo para buscarlo, por ella, y no esté aquí para ayudarte.-_

_¿Cómo el sabía eso?_

_-Se lo que se siente- Aseguró –Se lo que se siente ese vacío en el corazón-_

_-¡Cállate!- Exigió -¡No me hables como si pudieras entenderme!-_

_-El te traicionó. Le hizo daño a todo lo que amas. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en su bienestar ahora?-_

_Era algo que su mente no podía discernir_

_-Sasuke es mi amigo- _

_La simple respuesta de Naruto lo había enfurecido._

_-Tal vez no puedas entenderlo, pero lo conozco. Y nadie que hubiera pasado por lo mismo que Sasuke hubiera actuado diferente – Le dijo con seguridad -¿Dónde está ella?- Le inquirió sin remover la mirada de sus furiosos ojos azules –Seguramente está escondida en algún lugar por que prefiere salvarse y salvar a Sasuke, no le importas en lo absoluto-_

_-Yo le he pedido que se fuera- Explicó con seriedad _

_-Por que la amas- Recalcó ganándose una mirada baja del kitsune –Por que preferirías morir mil veces por ella; y aún así, ella sigue amándolo a él- _

_Cuando intentó estamparle el rasen shuriken en el pecho el ya había hecho el kamui. Su ataque se había desvanecido momentos después de que le hubiera atravesado el pecho_

_Como era típico de lo que solía ver el espectáculo era pobre ante sus ojos. Madara Uchiha no era un hombre el cual podía complacerse fácilmente después de todo. Para él todo era un entretenimiento, y esto no alcanzaba para sacarle una sonrisa soncarrona. Activó el ataque de zarzas punzantes de mokuton, atravesando a la mayoría de la alianza la cual ahora a duras penas podía mantenerse con vida. Solo para mantener la escena interesante, para darle un toque sombrío a la pequeña discución. Madara cruzó los brazos contra su cuello, cerró los ojos para escuchar complacido el sonido seco y directo de la madera punzante atravesando la carne y huesos de sus enemigos... Una sinfonía macabra de fondo para el show principal. _

_Todo esto, en medio de la pelea exhaustiva que continuaban Naruto y Obito._

_Cuando aquel cuerpo atravesado por la rama puntiaguda de madera, calló justo a su frente. Al rubio pareció afectarle bastante, mientras que el Uchiha miraba el cuerpo sin pizca de escrúpulos en sus ojos_

_-¿Dónde está el chico que decía… Que nada le sucedería a tus amigos?- Inquirió con sarcasmo -Probablemente tu compañera también esté muerta-_

_Él estaba conmocionado. Los allegados que había podido salvar de la bijuudama, permanecían a su lado esperando que este prometiera una vez más que los salvaría, pero jamás salió de sus labios. _

_-Yo puedo hacer que todo esto se detenga, no morirá nadie más- Aseguró –Las personas que han muerto y son personas importantes para ti revivirán-_

_Él extendió su mano, dispuesto totalmente a sacar al rubio del agujero de falsedad en el que se había forjado todos estos años. Aquellos pensamientos ilusos los cuales le hacían divagar el hecho de que todo algún día estaría en paz_

_Un sentimiento terrible retorció el estómago de la peliazul que presenció el momento en el cual el rubio alzaba su mano en alcanzar la del pelinegro y firmar un pacto que daría rienda suelta a la destrucción, pero aun más, la desesperanza y la decepción que inundarían su corazón de ver a la persona por la cual salió a flote, decidió dejar de ser una sombra y forjarse su propio camino, rendirse._

_No podría soportarlo._

_-¡No lo hagas, Naruto!- _

_El ruego de la muchacha de ojos perlas terminó por detenerlo por segundos, dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella tenía por decirle. _

_-No puedes hacernos esto!- Exclamó -¡Hemos venido luchando esta guerra para salvarte, para salvar al mundo de la corrupción, no puedes defraudarnos de esta forma, ni a nosotros, ni a los que creemos en ti!-_

_-Pero yo..-_

_-Si murieron- Admitió con tristeza –Pero lo hicieron felices de saber que tu estabas aquí y lucharías por ganar esta guerra- _

_Él pareció pensativo por minutos al frente del hombre que lo había tentado con propuestas descabelladas, observando la mirada afligida de la miembro del souke. _

_-No puedes rendirte-_

_-Tienes razón-_

_Se alejó de Obito de un salto, quedando del lado de todos sus compañeros. El no se rendiría. Por la memoria de su padre y de su madre, por la fe que le tenía Jiraiya. Él no los defraudaría_

_-Como desees- _

_El cielo se iluminó por afilados bastones verdes que caían en puntada atravesando a los guerreros de la resistencia. Naruto se vio presa de la desesperación, mientras intentaba proteger a cada uno de sus seres queridos del ataque despiadado. Pero por más que intentara ser optimista, no podía. Su corazón se encontraba herido o posiblemente muerto con aquella muchacha de ojos verdes. Cosa que le hacía oprimir el corazón a un punto extremo._

_Pronto se vio ayudado. El primo de la persona que lo había alentado había salido de la nada y con su remolino lograba evadir hábilmente el ataque, librando a sus compañeros de ser heridos. No tuvo tiempo de agradecerle o de si quiera moverse, cuando vislumbró su figura. Estaba rasgada y herida, ensangrentada y con los ropajes rasgados. Una herida era visible en su pierna izquierda, pero aun así tenía el presentimiento de que había sido mucho peor. A pesar de todo, había regresado al campo de batalla, a darle su apoyo. Aunque él la hubiera tratado tan mal. Le dolió en el alma su expresión algo fría, en sus ojos verdes se matizaba la tristeza, pero su cuerpo seguía con fuerza determinada lo suficiente como para sostener sin vacilar el kunai entre sus dedos. _

_Se alarmó cuando forzosamente la figura de Hinata sobre él le había hecho apartar la vista de la peli rosa. Cuando acató la situación, ya era demasiado tarde, la sangre ya había salpicado sus mejillas, el ataque había dado directo al blanco. _

_Miró por segundos la mirada del castaño, antes de que la garganta de la peli rosada hubiera salido un grito desgarrador. Había caído al suelo, cuando las tres varas le habían atravesado el pecho. El estaba demasiado conmovido para accionar, igual a la pelinegra a su frente. Vislumbró a su compañera moverse como rayo en socorro del miembro del bouke, Sakura le pedía a Neji constantemente que mantuviera los ojos abiertos_

_-N-neji-_

_Inmediatamente ella había retirado la madera de su cuerpo, cortando de una vez la hemorragia con su ninjutsu médico. Se había arrodillado a atenderlo, aunque la pierna herida le molestaba, él la había salvado de sus propios prejuicios hace unos momentos. Ni como médico ni como persona se hubiera perdonado jamás dejarlo morir._

_Pronto más ataques empezaron a llover sobre ellos. Sakura hacía lo posible por esquivar los que tenía alrededor de su zona de curación. Haciendo lo posible por que ninguna de ellas llegara hasta el castaño, una de ellas rozó su espalda llevándose consigo su chaleco y varia parte de su piel. Buscó la mirada de Naruto, encontrándose con una confundida y desorientada. Ella lo miró con rudeza, asqueada del panorama. Fúrica de ver a la imagen de la esperanza acongojado y débil._

_Si ya era de esa forma… El mundo se acabaría inevitablemente. _

_-¡Vete!- El grito austero terminó por agitar al rubio -¡Detén el ataque!-_

_Él permanecía mudo, demasiado conmocionado como para hacerle frente a su reclamo_

_-¡Desearía que mi compañero volviera, aquel que no era un cobarde!-_

_Las palabras de la mujer estremecieron su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo. Ahora podía sentir lo más allegado a lo que ella sintió cuando le pidió que se alejara. Pero aquello, le había dolido decirlo tanto como escuchar esto. Reaccionando frente al panorama que divisaba, y tomando de la mano a Hinata como fuente más cercana de apoyo, se dirijo a pelear sin decir palabra. Si ya de por sí su corazón estaba fraccionado por sus frías palabras, se resquebrajó aun más al ver de soslayo como él le pedía que lo dejara. Y ella se negó, continuando el tratamiento mientras tomaba ferviente su mano, se alejó pensando en cuanto deseaba que ella sostuviera la suya en aquel momento._

* * *

_Cuando el porfin pudo levantarse fue un momento de grata alegría para ella. Su corazón se había ensombrecido con la idea de que uno de sus compañeros haya muerto. Un sentimiento totalmente ingenuo encontrándose en la guerra. _

_-Te quedarás aquí- Anunció ella mientras acomodaba sus guantes de batalla. _

_-Ni lo pienses- Se rehusó de inmediato_

_-Te traje aquí para que no fueras alcanzado por los ataques mientras se sanaba. Mi chakra está casi agotado y no he podido curarte tan bien como lo hubiera deseado… -_

_Sintió por fin la cordura de sus palabras cuando se tambaleó por la punzada de dolor en su pecho que lo hizo apoyarse de uno de los árboles que los rodeaban. Su mente todavía pensaba en la manera en la cual ella lo había traído allí solo para resguardarlo. Arrastrándose a si misma mientras él sin poder hacer nada, apoyaba su peso completamente sobre ella. Algo removió su interior._

_La vio retirarse sin mediar palabra intentando curar pobremente las heridas de su espalda traspasando el chakra curativo por su pecho. Cojeaba un poco, pero su voluntad era tan fuerte que parecía totalmente sana. Dejó de verla caminar para verla apresurar el paso, corriendo entre la espesa arboleda su cabello rosa se perdió ella._

_Y ella no pudo ver la mirada agradecida que se encontraba en sus ojos._

* * *

_Naruto batallaba sin intervalos con Madara y Obito acompañado del pelotón. Pero eso era a mucha distancia de donde ella se encontraba. La pelea se había movido de lugar y ahora solo encontraba un destruido y desierto campo lleno de cuerpos inmóviles atravesados y llenos de sangre. Un chillido escapó de su garganta avecinando el llanto más puro de desesperación al encontrarse entre tanta destrucción._

_Caminó insegura entre los cuerpos, atemorizada por el panorama. Su corazón daba vuelcos, aunque hubiera crecido y enfrentado miles de cosas aun seguía siendo una niña que jamás había presenciado tanta desolación y muerte. _

_De repente uno de ellos le pareció conocido. Portaba un chaleco de Iwagakure, igual que su banda protectora. Tenía vendas en la cabeza y la piel tostada, su cabello era negro aplastado por el vendaje. Sus ojos eran pequeños, su contextura era musculosa, su mejilla descansaba contra la fría tierra, mientras la herida latiente de una de las zarzas del mokuton le atravesaba el costado. _

_Se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas._

_Nunca había conocido su nombre, cosa que era irónica a pesar que él se había tomado el tiempo de escribirle una carta para confesarle sus sentimientos hacía ella. Se cubrió los labios para no sollozar y cerró los fuertemente dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de impotencia. _

_La impotencia de saber la realidad que estaba en una guerra, que probablemente sería tu último día… Y que jamás volverías a ver la luz del día de un día para otro. Sus dedos se movieron temblorosos en afán de acariciar el rostro de aquel muchacho. Su piel estaba suave, y sus mejillas frías por el contacto con la tierra. Tenía heridas externas, pero nada tan grave como la de su costado. _

_Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando sintió su mano buscar y atrapar su muñeca entre ella, observándolo abrir los ojos con dificultad, admirando su mirada cansada y en paz. _

_-¿He muerto ya?-_

_Ella no le respondió. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras colocó una mano en su pecho, activando su ninjutsu médico para aliviar cualquier malestar restante de su gran herida. _

_-Esto va a doler un poco- Anunció en voz baja, dulce y apenada. Pero a sus oídos, se sentía como la voz de un ángel intentando aliviar su pena. Tal vez estaba mintiendo y si había muerto_

_Pero, los ángeles no mienten. _

_Retiró la vara de insofacto causando el quejido involuntario del chico, dando rienda suelta a la hemorragia. Una que ella pudo contener con su ninjutsu, y bajo minutos de tratamiento, logró estabilizarlo._

_Seguía a su lado, callado y recostado. Sintiendo como su calidez le invadía tras la piel causándole un alivio placentero, mientras veía sin cansancio sus ojos verdes y su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido debido a la concentración. Podía admirar su rostro afligido, su cuerpo también presentaba un par de heridas graves. _

_-Sakura- Llamó suavemente, ella atendió –Debes irte de aquí-_

_-No me pidas eso, por favor- rogó con amabilidad –Aun así muera me quedaré aquí a servirle a mis amigos… Si he de morir lo haré junto a ellos, es lo único que me queda- _

_Él tomó con algo de timidez sus manos, interrumpiendo su tratamiento. Ya se encontraba en buenas condiciones_

_Había elegido bien. Después de todo su primer amor era uno que valía la pena_

_-Sostengo que… El hombre al que amas es muy afortunado- _

_Ella bajó la mirada, entristecida. Al parecer no lo era del todo. Vio una lágrima invisible recorrerle la mejilla derecha, y se sintió culpable de hacerla llorar. Pero para ella era inevitable pensar en la falta que le hacía el apoyo de aquel hombre en estas circunstancias._

_Si tan solo el estuviera allí, todo sería diferente. _

_Extendió su mano para con delicadeza rozar su mejilla y limpiar todo rastro salinidad que bañara esta. Ella acarició su mano, para su felicidad. _

_Ahora si podría morir feliz. _

_Su mirada se sorprendió un poco al ver una figura parada tras ellos. Se colocó a la defensiva, haciendo que ella mirara hacia atrás._

_Él la había sujetado del cabello sin delicadeza, y el pelinegro a duras penas pudo levantarse. _

_-Me ha costado bastante encontrarte- _

_Intentó detenerlo, pero lo hirió en el abdomen con una patada, devolviéndolo al suelo, haciéndolo tiritar más que de dolor de rabia. _

_La mirada de ella mostraba terror, pero también le exigían que no se moviera del lugar donde estaba _

_-Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas- Anunció_

_Él estiró su mano y alcanzó la de ella. La apretó, descargando su miedo, al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha hacía un Kamui y la absorbía dentro de su vórtice. Ella le soltó antes de que la técnica lo afectara y lo llevara consigo, desapareciendo el hombre de la máscara y la ninja médico que le había robado el corazón._

_Mientras lloraba, en ese momento solo pudo pensar; que nunca fue digno siquiera de pretender su amor._

* * *

_**Esto es solo una pequeñisima parte del prólogo, sin embargo, aquí les traigo una probaba de lo que será en si este fic. **_

_****__**Esto podría convertirse en mi próximo long fic. Ya comenté las parejas principales, pero debido a circunstancias de la trama, lo más probable es que Neji se involucre con otra chica. Y como ya había comentado mi apego a las parejas extrañas, haré realidad mi fantasía de ver a Utakata y Sakura conviviendo como pareja. Esta trama también se apega después de la cuarta guerra. La relación del equipo 7 está totalmente destrozada, y con el tiempo tendrán que volver a reunirse para apoyar a lo que siempre fue lo más importante en su equipo. Proteger a Sakura. El drama de esta historia es desarrollado por reglas del Clan Hyuga que Sakura debió atacar después de casarse. Reglas con las cuales estaba completamente en desacuerdo. Eso conllevó a un conflicto en naciones que terminó por separar el matrimonio de los protagonistas, contra su voluntad. Pero ahora, no solo debían pensar en ellos. Si no también en su pequeño.**_

¿Que les parece?, ¿Merece un Review?

___**Con cariño, Nahare**_


	2. P2Realidades

2

_Recuerdo, FlashBack (Después de pasado el prologo, es un susurro o dialogo minimizado)_

**Voz de Kurama  
**

Acción remarcada**  
**

* * *

_Intentaba no mostrar ninguna emoción demasiado evidente ante los ojos de aquel hombre; pero su temperamento era demasiado espontáneo, la sangre le hervía de la necesidad que tenía de gritarle cuanto le despreciaba. Y aunque no conocía sus motivos para haber iniciado esa guerra que se había cobrado la vida de muchas de las personas que amaba, no podía evitar odiarle y mirarle con desprecio mientras se hallaba sentada en aquel rectángulo elevado donde Obito la tenía aprisionada dentro del mundo paralelo de su Kamui._

_Él la miraba con ojos curiosos, con ápices de molestia; una mirada minuciosa cargada de algo de desprecio hacia su persona. No soportaba ver a alguien tan débil luchando por una triste causa, ni su bando ganaría ni ella conservaría la vida. Ella era la llave para aniquilar, o hacer que Naruto razonara y se diera cuenta de lo vago y despreciable que es el mundo que con tanto afán intentaba proteger. _

_La vio levantarse con seguridad, encarándole con mirada decidida. Limpió el pequeño hilillo de sangre que bajaba desde sus labios hasta su barbilla, recogiendo antes de erguir su cuerpo completamente la banda que la identificaba como perteneciente a la alianza de shinobis. _

_Cuando él la golpeó intentando inmovilizarla, no solo se había desprendido el objeto de su cabello. No sentía dolor físico, sentía la grata satisfacción de que la creyera tan importante como para desviarse de la batalla para venir en su búsqueda._

_No es como si intentara darse aires de grandeza. Pero no podía evitar sentir algo de tranquilidad, por que aunque ella estuviera sufriendo los maltratos del Uchiha, por lo menos había quitado algo del peso que Naruto llevaba en la batalla cuando el hombre se vio retirado para buscarla._

_-Me sorprende que tengas tanta resistencia- Admitió _

_Si le había desconcertado la sonrisa que había escapado de los labios de la muchacha. Sus labios se habían curveado formando una sonrisa complacida, sus ojos destellaban esperanza. _

_-Es la voluntad del fuego la que corre en mí- Exclamó orgullosa_

_Sintió el estómago retorcérsele de dolor, y pronto pudo degustar el sabor a óxido de su propia sangre. Cayó tendida nuevamente en uno de los múltiples paralelepípedos que Obito sostenía en el mundo paralelo. La había pateado con fuerza enviándola directamente al suelo, donde aunque se veía adolorida, no se quejaba. Se limitaba a curarse mientras hacía torpes intentos por levantarse._

_Llevaban minutos haciendo lo mismo_

_-¿Te molestaría si te pregunto…?-_

_Su tono sonaba cargado de odio, pero su voz intentaba mantenerse apacible. Aunque estuviera sufriendo no lo debelaba, prefería guardarse el dolor en el interior. Odiaba eso. Quería ver el dolor en sus ojos, quería verla pedir clemencia. _

_Se sanaba con eficiencia ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro, esperando que ella se levantara nuevamente a ver si al siguiente golpe lograba dejarla inconsciente_

_-¿Por qué haz causado todo esto?- _

_Sus palabras salieron dolorosas, y sus ojos por primera vez destellaron confusión. _

_Sus ojos jades esta vez no le produjeron más desprecio a su debilidad. A su vez, en esta, vio reflejada la dulce y preocupada mirada castaña de su compañera. Sakura lo miraba de la misma forma que Rin lo había mirado la última vez que la vio con vida._

_Una mirada dolorosa por saber que él iba a morir, y que no podría verlo de nuevo. Pero también una mirada confusa y molesta por el acto de sacrificio que había cometido en bienestar de su ex mejor amigo._

_Solo que esta vez la peli rosa no lo veía a él de ese modo. Su mirada estaba afligida por todas las emociones que se encontraban en su corazón, en esta permaneciendo un dolor latiente por todas las personas importantes que había perdido por la culpa de él, quien la observaba. Su mirada de molestia tenía un solo objetivo, y era para el causante de toda aquella destrucción_

_La vio levantarse de nuevo, esta vez con algo más de dificultad. Podía leer claramente con su dojutsu lo agotado que se encontraba su chakra, su estado físico también estaba deplorable. Nunca bajó su guardia, y eso era algo que causaba muchas preguntas dentro de Obito._

_-Sabes mejor que yo que esta es tu última pelea- Le expresó seguro -¿Por qué no te resignas a morir?- Indagó interesado_

_-Tal vez si lo sea…- Admitió, mirándole a los ojos –Pero la lucharé hasta que la vida abandone mi cuerpo. ¡Escúchame bien!- Exigió -¡Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que no vuelvas al campo de batalla!-_

_-¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo si ya estás resignada a morir?- Inquirió aun más confundido -¿Le tienes más aprecio a la vida de aquellos que dicen ser tus compañeros, y que no harían lo mismo por ti?, ¿Qué a tu misma vida?-_

_El rugido del Juubi logró estremecer su mundo ilusorio, callando toda respuesta de la muchacha, la cual solo intentó mantenerse de pie ante el estruendo. El Uchiha sacó un Kunai con agilidad de su manga, y en cuestiones de segundos de nuevo la tuvo apresada, con el kunai directo al cuello._

_-Supongo que me han forzado un poco tu muerte-_

* * *

_Habían logrado inmovilizarlo, los ninjas de las aldeas nuevamente habían unido sus técnicas creando una masa terrestre comparada solamente con la placa tectónica del planeta donde se encontraban. Los ninjas de iwa habían hecho un trabajo extraordinario en combinar su elemento tierra con el elemento cal, al igual que los usuarios de elemento lava combinado con los ninjas de kirigakure habían hecho un trabajo magnifico en endurecer la lava con elemento agua. Cada ninja había hecho su aporte para encerrar a la bestia, enviando un apoyo grande a Naruto quien tenía una batalla campal junto a Madara._

_La lucha exhaustiva no lograba apartarlo completamente ni de sus deberes, ni mucho menos de sus pensamientos. Estaba consiente que desde el mismo momento que esa guerra había comenzado para protegerlo, tenía el deber de hacerle frente, ya no era solo su vida la que estaba en juego, también la de las personas que más amaba, y el mundo entero. Muchas veces estuvo deseoso de rendirse, pero encontró un apoyo mayor en personas que nunca había notado o dado la atención debida. Era el caso de Kurama y Hinata; y aunque había mandado a la última a luchar junto a los demás para no ponerla en peligro, mientras luchaba en conjunto a Kurama haciéndole frente al tenebroso poder del patriarca Uchiha, podía claramente recordar las últimas palabras que le había mencionado a su sensei. _

_-Encuéntrela, por favor-_

_Kakashi no se había alejado demasiado de la batalla. Él era el único que había recibido la estrategia de parte del recientemente fallecido equipo de logística. Por la memoria de Shikaku e Inoichi, debía permanecer con el plan. _

_Pero tampoco podía faltar a la petición de su alumno, ni tampoco a la propia desesperación que le causaba no saber exactamente el estado en el que se encontraba Sakura. _

_Cuando por fin ideó la manera de saber, si Sakura estaba realmente en peligro, su sorpresa fue desagradable al encontrarse con la compartida visión de su ex compañero, reteniendo a la chica dentro del Kamui. _

_-¡Naruto!- Gritó, llamando su atención_

_Gai y Lee habían intervenido para permitir que Naruto pudiera hablar con su maestro, enfrentando a Madara en su lugar. El rubio llegó a su lado con la misma desesperación que había ensombrecido su rostro desde que ella había desaparecido de su vista. Una sensación extraña embargó su cuerpo cuando miró la seriedad y preocupación grabadas profundamente en las pupilas de su sensei. _

_-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Llamó, tratando de sacarle información -¿La ha encontrado?-_

_El peligris enmudeció. No encontraba la forma de hacerle saber que Sakura estaba en posesión de Obito, que su vida dependía completamente de este. Se le fraccionaba el corazón en el peor punto de la situación. No podía imaginar lo que sucedería si su alumna llegara a morir en manos de su mejor amigo._

_No sabría como mirar el rostro que estaba mirando en ese momento de nuevo._

_Miró a sus ojos celestes, decepcionado de él mismo. No podía hablar, pero si auto flagelarse en pensamientos. Pensar en lo ventajoso que sería en esta situación que hubiera puesto un poco más atención en la chica, que la hubiera entrenado con la misma dedicación con la cual había entrenado a los miembros restantes del equipo 7. No podía evitar en despreciarse a si mismo de una manera inhumana, al pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho y jamás hizo._

_En preocuparse por Sakura cuando sabía que estaba tendiendo de un hilo, cuando su vida estaba en peligro. Era un acto de hipocresía, como el hecho de visitar constantemente y llevar flores a la tumba de Rin después de que el mismo la había asesinado. _

_Toda su vida había sido un fracaso, enfocada nada más en lo que pudo haber hecho, y jamás hizo. _

_-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Le gritó, desesperado por una respuesta _

_Si su sensei no logró responderle, la preocupación que tenía fue evidente cuando Obito se presenció en medio del campo de batalla, mirando fijamente al rubio y a su maestro, pero ambos no podían apartar su mirada de la chica que el llevaba apresada, amenazada con un kunai en el cuello. _

_-Sakura-_

_El susurro que surcó los labios del peligris, fue una melodía descendiente para el pelinegro. Tener en las manos un objeto preciado para Kakashi, con la posibilidad completa de destruirlo le brindaba el placer de cobrarse con creces e igualdad, la jugada que el mismo había cometido contra su persona._

_Asesinar también a algo preciado para él. _

_Apretó con más fuerza el arma contra la yugular de la mujer que ejercía presión intentando alejar su brazo, pero era inútil. Su fuerza desgastada no lograba hacerle frente al vivaz deseo de venganza que recorría con furia el cuerpo entero de Obito. _

_-¡Suéltala!- _

_Su exigencia no salió solo de su potente voz, siendo acompañada por el potente rugido de Kurama. El dolor y la molestia en el alma de Naruto había llegado a oprimir su alma que el chakra del nueve colas estaba siendo oprimido._

_**-Contrólate- Pidió con cordura **_

_Lo dijo por pura inercia. Sabía que Naruto no le obedecería, pues habían llegado a otro nivel diferente. Estaba puesta en peligro la vida de una de las personas más queridas para él. _

_-Si das un paso más no vivirá lo suficiente como para ver tus restos, Naruto-_

_**-Sabes que no dudará en hacerle daño si tiene la oportunidad, ¡Está provocándote!- Advirtió –Debes calmarte y dejar que Kakashi piense algo que nos ayude a salvarla-**_

_-¡Tú no lo entiendes!- Aseguró, hablando internamente con él -¡No sabes todo…!-_

_**-¿Lo que ella significa para ti?-**_

_Miró los grandes ojos de Kurama, destellaban determinación y algo de molestia por su ignorancia. _

_**-Déjame hablar con Kakashi- **_

_Obedeció, volviendo la vista externa, reparando en los ojos inexplorables de su compañera, permitiendo la conversación entre su maestro y Kurama_

_**-¿Ya haz encontrado la manera?- **_

_-Aun no sé como hacer que la suelte- _

_**-¡Debes encontrar una manera!, ¡Estoy seguro que no le queda mucho tiempo!- Alarmó –Tampoco creo que la barrera que le pusieron al Juubi pueda detenerlo por mucho tiempo. Y por más que Gai y su alumno intenten entretener a Madara, en el momento que este se aburra los aplastará como moscas- Dio a entender de forma tosca –La manera que tengo de acabar con él la lastimaría ella. Estoy segura de que Naruto no me dejaría usarla- **_

_-Ni yo tampoco- Advirtió_

_**-El tiempo es la clave en este momento, ¡Si dejan pasar mucho tiempo ella morirá!-**_

_Cuando la conexión con Kakashi se cortó, Naruto veía colerizado la situación. Odiaba a ese hombre. Pero más que eso, el corazón se le fraccionaba por la manera insistente en la cual Sakura evadía su mirada. Podía sentir su desesperación e impotencia, sentía su dolor corporal al ver como el la mantenía apresada de manera despiadada, con el Kunai al cuello, donde seguramente había una cortada algo importante por la cantidad de sangre que brotaba de la herida. También podía sentir su dolor espiritual, su alma adolorida por todo lo sucedido. Sabía que especialmente las palabras crueles que había utilizado solo con el fin de protegerla habían causado bastante dolor en su interior. _

_Cuando ella sufría el sentía exactamente lo mismo. _

_No podía soportarlo más _

_-Toma lo que quieras- Ofreció resignado –Me sacrificaré para que todo esto termine- Le anunció –Solo suéltala- _

_**-¡No seas idiota!- Recriminó -¡No puedes desistir ahora!, ¡Mucha gente a muerto por protegerte, todos tenían fe en ti!, ¡Jiraiya, tu madre y tu padre!, ¿¡Que ha sucedido con las palabras de Hinata?!-**_

_-Papá hubiera hecho lo mismo si mi madre hubiera estado en peligro- _

_La verdad salida de los labios del rubio logró callar los alaridos de Kurama. _

_-Ero-sennin hubiera hecho lo mismo si Tsunade-obachan hubiera estado en peligro- _

_-Puedo entender que sea importante para ti- Continuó esta vez Obito –Tanto como para entregarte. Pero tu ya no me sirves. He resucitado al Juubi solo con un poco del chakra del Kyubi, no tienes nada más para entregarme. Tu morirás con toda esta gente –_

_-Cumpliré tu voluntad-_

_-¡CÁLLATE!-_

_Muchas más promesas de parte del Kitsune iban a salir de sus labios para convencer acerca de la liberación de su compañera. Pero estas fueron interrumpidas por la misma la cual lo miraba con rencor_

_-¡Hubiera podido escapar y evadir fácilmente esta situación!- Hizo saber -¡Pero hago esto ahora mismo para que tu puedas continuar!-_

…_¡Creí fielmente cuando me decías que nunca te rendirías, siempre confié en ti aunque me apartaste!- Exclamó dolorosamente -¡Pero no me importo!, ¡Ahora me siento realmente decepcionada de ti, del cobarde que te haz vuelto!-_

_-¡El Naruto Uzumaki que conocí jamás hubiera dicho lo que acabas de decir!-_

_-¡Debiste irte!- Recriminó -¡Ahora no puedo dejar que te maten, no me pidas eso!-_

_...¡Si mueres… Yo...!-_

_-Pasaste años inconscientemente enseñándome lo que era el valor. Demuestra aunque sea que tienes un poco- Pidió sin consideración –Ahora vas a matarlo aunque yo esté aquí, aunque muera en el ataque!-_

_-Vaya…- Intervino por primera vez en la charla –Sasuke estaría orgulloso de tu decisión, Sakura- Le dijo, esperando su reacción –Apuesto que quisieras tenerlo aquí, en vez de Naruto- Tentó –Él seguramente si tomaría la decisión correcta, y aunque te doliera, lo aceptarías solo por que lo amas-_

_-Te equivocas- Contestó a su sorpresa –Él es a la última persona que quisiera ver aquí en este momento- Recalcó, con una sonrisa –No desearía que me viera débil ante un Uchiha-_

_-Hmp- _

_Su monosílabo salió sonoro, burlándose del comentario de la fémina apretó un poco más el arma contra su cuello_

_-No entiendo cual es tu afán de querer mantenerlo a salvo- Prosiguió –Tu lo odias… Él ha interferido totalmente en tu vida. Quisieras que simplemente desapareciera…- Dijo algo mas molesto –Me cabrea tu hipocresía hacia él- Informó con desprecio –No entiendo por que prefieren ir tras alguien que saben bien que las lastimarán- _

_Kakashi cruzó en fragmentos de segundos la mirada con su mejor amigo, y pudo interpretar claramente que ya no reflejaba la situación en los enemigos, pues seguía enfrascado en lo que había sido la pobre relación de Rin, Obito y él mismo. La cual se parecía peligrosamente a su situación. Una Sakura enamorada de Sasuke, con un Sasuke diferente y discorde con sus compañeros, con Naruto de mediador, dispuesto a darlo todo por sus compañeros._

_Tal y como había sido él alguna vez._

_Miró a los ojos de su alumna, intentando que ella entendiera esta._

_Se le había ocurrido algo. Ella podría salir de esa situación ilesa_

_-Yo no lo odio- Dijo con sinceridad –Es verdad que se escabulló en mi vida… Pero lo hizo solo para enseñarme valores que me convirtieron en mejor persona-_

…_Si quiero que desaparezca, el cobarde que tengo a mi frente- Espetó, dándole una mirada dura –Quiero que vuelva Naruto, este es un desconocido-_

…_Y si es verdad que amo a Sasuke… Kami se encargará de juzgarme por sentir algo del que no tengo el control absoluto… ¡No importa si tengo que sacrificar mi vida para que Naruto viva!-_

_-¡Yo cuidaré de él!-_

_Las palabras no solo lograron remover el interior del rubio. También sacudir de manera violenta los sentimientos del hombre que la aprisionaba. Recordó claramente cuando su compañera de equipo, le mencionó la misma frase._

_Esto… todo era…_

_Tan exacto.._

_La presión del arma de su cuello descendió a tal punto de que no era más sostenida. Las piernas le fallaron, haciéndola impactar duramente contra le piso, instintivamente haciendo que se llevara la mano al cuello examinando la sangre que salía de allí sin algún tipo de límite. Volteó su mirada temerosa con que encontrarse hacia Obito, el cual la veía con ojos llorosos, y cuando sus labios la llamaron con ese nombre, una presión cubrió su pecho, al mismo tiempo que un mal presentimiento la embargaba_

_-Rin-_

_Podía estar segura de que, de la misma manera en la cual sus ojos se habían abierto de sorpresa, lo mismo le había ocurrido a su maestro. _

_-Se está repitiendo la historia- Dijo con amargura –No puedes seguir persiguiendo algo que solo terminará matándote- Exclamó, realmente preocupado _

_-Yo… no soy…- Intentó convencerle_

_-Ella está en ti- Dijo seguro, interrumpiendo su frase. –Estás muy ocupada siguiendo a Sasuke tal y como Rin hacía con Kakashi… Él la mató- Le informó con desprecio, acumulando nuevamente la ira en su interior –Igual como Sasuke hubiera hecho contigo si Kakashi no hubiera llegado a protegerte- _

_El corazón le latía desbocado, una mezcla de sus augurios con lo que le causaba saber que su sensei había sido capaz de matar a la chica de su equipo. Entendiendo por fin lo herido que se encontraba Obito, viendo en él a Naruto sufriendo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. _

_-Te pareces mucho a ella- _

_Su mirada se dirijo melancólica hasta la chica medio tendida en el suelo. Nerviosa, acongojada y herida. _

_-Eres muy pura para este mundo- _

…_Yo crearé un mundo digno para que ustedes vivan- _

_Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa. Su mano se extendió sin vacilación hacia ella, ofreciéndole el apoyo que necesitaba para levantarse, y seguir adelante._

_Cuando la ayudó a pararse, nunca soltó su mano. La atrajo a una corta distancia de él mismo_

_-Pero por ahora- Rodeó, sacando una afilada arma de metal –Este no es un mundo para ti-_

_Cuando él sacó la vara puntiaguda y apuntó directo a su vientre se pudo imaginar que venía. A pesar de todas las vueltas que había dado toda aquella reunión, el destino había decidido que ella debía morir. Pese a lo que sea._

_Sintió un arrebato, al cerrar los ojos fuertemente pensó que tal vez por la adrenalina y el temor que corrían por su cuerpo inevitablemente, el impacto del arma contra su cuerpo no le causó dolor. A su vez, se sintió en los brazos de una persona de insofacto, y cuando pudo reconocerlo, supo claramente que Kakashi había logrado concebir un plan para salvarle. _

_-Lee- _

_-Te dije que te protegería- Retomó, derrapando sus sandalias contra el suelo, estabilizándose. _

_Le tomó un tiempo levantarse con la ayuda del pelinegro, y darse cuenta que de alguna forma, Kakashi se había comunicado con Lee en el tiempo en el cual ella dio lugar a la charla. Gai había recibido ayuda contra Madara, y Rock Lee siendo uno de los más rápidos le había sido encargada la tarea de arrebatarle a la chica de los brazos._

* * *

_Miró a Naruto enfrentarse junto a su sensei contra Obito. _

_-No puedo quedarme aquí- Le dijo al muchacho, apretando su brazo ligeramente –Tengo que ir a ayudar- _

_-Sakura-san- Llamó, impidiendo su paso –Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y yo hemos hecho un esfuerzo para protegerte. No queremos que te suceda nada-_

_-Escúchame, Lee- Pidió –Si no hago nada en este momento… Seguramente me suicide en el futuro… Yo tengo que ayudar, no quiero defraudar la memoria de Chiyo-baasama… Ni tampoco la confianza de Tsunade-shisou. No quiero ser un obstáculo de por vida- _

_-No irás sola- Anunció –Iremos juntos- _

_Volteó rápidamente hacia la mano proveniente del hombre que se posaba sobre su hombro infundiéndole apoyo. Encontrándose con unos ojos grises, y una esperanza más de ayudar en el fin de la guerra._

_-Neji- Recibió a su compañero –Es muy peligroso que Sakura se acerque allá, yo…-_

_-Tú y yo le cubriremos la espalda- _

_La mirada confiada de Neji, y la determinación de la mujer que amaba terminaron por infundirle la confianza que su corazón anhelaba. Pasara lo que pasara, él se encargaría de protegerla con su vida._

_-¡Vamos!-_

* * *

_**-Cuando la viste por primera vez, lo supiste en ese mismo momento-**_

…

_**-Ni hablar, cuando te hacías el tonto solo para que ella te notara, para que ella supiera que estabas ahí-**_

…

_**-No dudaste ni un segundo al jurar que te apartarías de todo el odio y la tristeza… Por que querías proteger su sonrisa-**_

…

_**-Solo por el hecho de que la amas- Concluyó –Estaba dentro de ti, idiota. No me digas que no lo sé-**_

_Se concentraba furioso en cada golpe que atinaba, convenciéndose de reponerse de cada cual que fallaba. Las sabias palabras de Kurama solo le recordaban que había un dolor latente en su alma, algo que solo podía ser suturado por la fémina de ojos verdes. La cual se había puesto en peligro solo para salvarlo a él. Las crudas palabras de Sakura habían llegado a destrozarle el alma, y por más que intentaba ser fuerte una frialdad combinada con el salado sabor de sus labios podría haberse convertido en su kriptonita. La combinación perfecta para doblegarlo a ser un mísero que podría rendirse ante la orden de otro, solo por su bienestar. Solo para asegurarse de que sus esmeraldas solo contemplaran esplendor, y no derramaran lágrimas amargas por el fracaso de un mundo perdido._

_Y la verdad el no se creía merecedor de sus lágrimas._

_-Kuso-_

_Se sintió rodar bruscamente por el suelo cuando el Uchiha accionó su jutsu de imantación, solo que para alejarlo. Estaba más enfocado en masacrar a los que estaban a su alrededor de manera brutal, pero rápida. Para poner sus ojos totalmente en lo que de seguro era su piedra en el zapato. Kakashi._

_Aun así, seguía rebuscando con la mirada insistente por la pelirosa. Seguía muy seguro de que las personas como Rin, eran una en un millón. Pero las circunstancias eran demasiado precisas como para desconfiar del puro corazón que ambas compartían. Y el mundo en el que ahora batallaban por sus vidas, solo se encontraba lleno de escorias, formando un lugar austero y degradado a seguir en su atisbo delictivo y corrupto. Donde el malo se encargaba de destruir el corazón noble. Donde lo bueno era enterrado e hipócritamente querido después de la muerte, en vez de ser apreciado de vivo. En el lugar donde los malos podían cometer las peores fechorías del mundo, pero, siempre había alguien que lo acompañaba, que le infundía valor para seguir cometiendo barbaridades._

_Podía leer el sufrimiento en sus ojos, tal y como los pudo leer alguna vez en Rin. Y como sucedió entonces_

_Eso le rompía el alma_

_Debía acabar con los estorbos para encontrarse con lo que era realmente importante._

_Naruto se había posicionado a si mismo en un lugar donde era muy inestable, del cual sería precisamente difícil esquivar el ataque que cubría todas las direcciones. Obito masculló la técnica entre sus dientes, formando una cantidad de fuego masiva la cual efectivamente era muy dificultosa de esquivar. Teniendo en cuenta el estado físico y espiritual de Naruto, tal vez si podría salir, con unas buenas quemaduras. _

_Sin embargo, antes de que el ataque pudiera rozarlo un torbellino se alzó enfrente del kitsune protegiéndole de la oleada de fuego_

_-Neji-_

_Desvió su atención de ellos cuando se vio traspasado por Lee, con la misma velocidad inhumana con la cual le había arrebatado a Sakura de los brazos. Cuando el pelinegro lo atravesó completamente, se encontró gustoso con la figura de la peli rosa, la cual había desfigurado totalmente el suelo con un puñetazo, haciendo que la estabilidad del terreno fuera nula. Cuando saltó para no caerse al abismo, recibió después de muchos intentos el primer golpe de Lee, cuando en conjunto con Kakashi había logrado conectar su Kamui y dictarle el momento exacto en el cual atacar para que el golpe afectara. _

_Su molestia se acrecentó cuando impactó contra una roca desprendida del suelo. Iracundo, se levantó y estrelló con su imantación al joven directo al suelo, para después de eso, lanzar una llamarada de fuego que fue esquivada debido a su relativa velocidad, la cual era envidiable pensando en el hecho de que con el impacto debió fracturarse unos cuantos huesos. _

_Sakura, se acercó inmediatamente a ofrecerle tratamiento. Cuestión que no pudo empezar debido a que se vio atraída a toda velocidad por una fuerza sobre humana. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose directo con los ojos de Obito, el cual extendía la mano con la cual imantaba, sosteniendo con la otra la arma que esperaba atravesar su vientre ansiosa._

_La figura del Uchiha fue oculta ante los ojos de Sakura, la cual esperaba ver la mirada de su atacante al morir. Fue opacada por los ojos grises que habían interferido en la línea del shira tensei , siendo imantado al mismo tiempo que ella, listo para recibir el ataque_

_-¡Neji!- _

_De pronto todo se veía borroso. Las fuerzas se le habían ido del cuerpo, pero aun así había algo que no la dejaba renunciar completamente al hecho de sostener el cuerpo de su compañero._

_Neji la miraba con ojos entristecidos. Parecía no estar satisfecho de haber sido atravesado por ella. Le molestaba el pecho de no haber repelido todo el ataque, y que el arma también terminara siendo lo bastante larga como para atravesarla a la par con él. _

_Temblaba, asustada. Mirando por encima del hombro de Neji, vio la mirada inmisericorde de parte de Obito. Soltó el arma de manera brusca, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo._

_Cuando sintió impactar contra la tierra, un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios. Sentía como si el aire se le hubiera escapado completamente de los pulmones, cuando el arma que se introdujo totalmente en el cuerpo de Neji, traspasando el de ella y desembocando en su espalda, era repelida por su cuerpo cuando la punta del objeto de metal había chocado con el suelo. _

_No podía escuchar nada. Todos sus sentidos estaban perturbados, solo tenía conciencia del peso sobre ella. Que su compañero jadeaba del dolor, sintiendo la misma sensación de dolor inhumano, siendo atravesados por el mismo objeto. _

_Sakura levantó su brazo con debilidad y dificultad, apoyándose de la espalda de Neji cuando necesitaba descansarlo. Con fuerza tomó el comienzo del arma, arrancándola de insofacto, justo cuando su grito de dolor se mezcló con el quejido de Neji. Mirando horrorizada como la salida del objeto dio paso a la inevitable hemorragia en ambos. Contemplando, que con su chakra no lograría hacer demasiado. Solo sabía que debía acabar con la hemorragia de Neji, aun así si ella quedaba desangrada._

_-¿P-por que…?-_

_Le dolía hablar. Era el mismo sentimiento que sentía alrededor de su cuerpo, le dolía el alma. Su propio llanto solo aumentaba el dolor, y aunque lo ignorara, el mismo también estaba logrando que además del cuerpo, a Neji también le doliera el alma._

_-¿P-por que haz hecho esto?-Sollozó _

_Él no podía pronunciar palabra. Consiente de que apoyaba su peso entero en la delicada chica, pudiendo con impotencia solo ver como el charco de sangre que la rodeaba se extendía hasta llegar a mezclarse con su cabello, al igual que las lágrimas que recorrían el corto camino desde sus ojos hasta los confines de su sien. Pudo sentir como con dedos temblorosos se dirijo nuevamente a la herida que comenzaba en su espalda, comenzando a emanar chakra curativo de su mano, sintiendo el mismo alivio inmediato que sintió cuando había sido atravesado hace poco tiempo. _

_Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre_

_Sentía claramente su peso quitarle el aire poco a poco, mientras podía notar que la sangre del castaño se mezclaba cada vez menos en la suya. La herida había atravesado el estómago de Neji, y en su propio cuerpo, había logrado atravesar un poco de su vientre. Le alegraba que la hemorragia cediera en el cuerpo del miembro del bouke, pero la suya solo se agrandaba al paso de que la ignoraba al enfocarse en curar al hombre que tenía sobre ella. Y al curarlo, había tomado la decisión de anteponer su vida antes de la de ella misma. _

_Cada vez podía distinguir menos el color del cielo, el control de su chakra iba decayendo a medida que su vista se oscurecía, hasta hundirse en un espiral de oscuridad, donde el dolor cada vez se percibía más lejos…_

_Y Neji no tardó en unírsele a la inconsciencia._

* * *

Pudo notar su mirada perdida y tensa, recostada de uno de los soportes del pequeño refugio del jardín. Su mirada se había ensombrecido, y casi al instante pudo saber en que era lo que estaba pensando. Se sentó en silencio a su lado, después de que le hubieran insistido que debía ir junto a ella a dedicarle un poco de tiempo. Habían comentado de la ansiedad que sentía. La cual denotaban en ella, debido a que no había dicho más de 5 palabras en el día, tampoco había dormido o comido bien.

-¿Sigues pensando en eso?- Inquirió apacible, mientras veía en la misma dirección a la cual ella miraba desinteresada, sumida en sus pensamientos

-No, no es eso- Negó

-Lo sé- Aseguró –Te haz metido en la cabeza la suposición de que si no hubieras batallado, tal vez no habría salido herido-

Lo miró con ojos destellantes, ese hombre no podría conocerla tanto.

-Cada vez que pones ese rostro, siempre es lo mismo-

Vio como inhalaba y exhalaba con tranquilidad, mientras colocaba delicadamente sus finas manos sobre su regazo. La brisa le mecía el corto cabello, y su mirada estaba gacha, acariciando la tela roja de su vestido habitual, intentando evadir su mirada; algo sonrojada al recordar la situación

-¿Por qué te han mandado aquí?-

Él mostró lo más cercano a una sonrisa, mientras le miraba con tranquilidad

-Me han dicho que te haz puesto nerviosa- Le comentó

-¿Y quien no?- Intentó defenderse

-Supongo que nadie- Suspiró, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la cálida brisa

-Tú no- Le dijo, mirándolo acusadoramente

-Suelo reservarme esas cosas en el interior-

Ella bufó un poco

Si claro, señor no me afecta nada.

Volteó la mirada indignada, fingiendo ver el paisaje con falso interés. Él, abrió un ojo para mirar la expresión molesta que ya estaba esperando. Se acercó un poco a ella, tomó su mano.

Sin permiso, acercó rozando la nariz contra su tersa mejilla, mientras ella, se volteó sorprendida ante el contacto, mirando atentamente, sin faltar el rubor de las mejillas como el castaño con expresión tranquila, exploraba mientras acariciaba con su nariz desde el nacimiento de su cuello, hasta desembocar en su mejilla, embriagándose del aroma que le hacía honor al nombre que sus padres le habían colocado. Cuando terminó por rozar su nariz contra la de ella, acercó la mano temblorosa de la pelirosa hasta su pecho, y sin decir palabras le mostró todas las sensaciones que le causaban esta; y muchas más situaciones que lo rodeaban y tenían que ver con ambos en ese momento, con el simple latido de su corazón desbocado.

Y ella, aunque alegaba desconocerlo, sabía interpretar cada una de sus expresiones. Sabía que lo ponía triste, así como también que le hacía feliz. Que le gustaba o disgustaba, que era lo que anhelaba, cual era su comportamiento exacto en cualquier situación, todo eso lo había logrado después de que el se convirtiera en su total apoyo durante uno de los momentos más duros en su vida.

-Neji- Susurró el nombre de su amado al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se había escapado de su ojo derecho.

Tanta felicidad aun era muy surreal para ella. Todavía no podía discernir el hecho de que el hombre que amaba le correspondía con creces, después de que la tristeza adornara su vida por tanto tiempo, jamás se creyó alguna vez encontrarse totalmente cubierta por el sentimiento más grande de gozo y dicha.

Colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza de la oji esmeralda, al tenderla delicadamente sobre el piso de madera del pequeño refugio, colocando un poco de su propio peso al no recostarse completamente sobre ella, rozando sus labios, tratando de comunicarle a aquella mujer cuanto la amaba; sin embargo se le hacía imposible decírselo en palabras.

Fue ella misma la que lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo, enredando sus delicados dedos entre la sedosa cabellera castaña de él, el cual aprovechó el movimiento para apoderarse de sus labios y besarlos con posesión. Con movimientos lentos pero apasionados, había logrado reducir a la pelirosa, en alguien quien se lanzaría al abismo solo por su deseo. Solo por que lo amaba demasiado.

Se separó un momento, en busca de aire. Y las fuerzas necesarias para poder apartarse de ella en el momento adecuado, como lo dictaba lo esperado. Como sus superiores se lo exigían. Pero aun tenía graves problemas para doblegar a su fuerza de voluntad cuando se trataba de ella, aunque no la hubiera tocado íntimamente desde que había empezado amarla, en el poco tiempo transcurrido de un año.

-Dímelo una vez más-

Su tono salió necesitado y algo grave debido al tono de su voz, susurrado a su oído de una manera tremendamente sensual, pero para ella tenía mucho más significado.

-Te amo-

Sus ojos destellaban inocentes el amor más puro y desinteresado, viendo con melancolía como él se alejaba intentando recobrar la compostura, la cual se destruyó cuando él sostuvo miradas con ella por más de 5 segundos.

La atrajo hacia si mismo con cuidado, levantándola con celeridad del piso, besándola demandante de sus labios, sintiendo como ella se enredaba en él con solo rodearle los brazos por el cuello; volviéndola a recostar sobre el suelo, esta vez posicionándose sobre ella, correspondiendo eficientemente sus ansias, besándola con todo el amor que no profesaba pero aun así sentía.

Tenía que haber alguna fuerza aunque fuera minúscula en su cuerpo para abandonar esa situación. O más bien, contenerla al menos hasta que transcurrieran unas horas más. Después de todo, había estado conteniéndose de amarla de verdad desde que había empezado todo aquello.

Unas horas más, según la ley. Solo separarse de ella unas horas más

Pero era demasiado fácil pensarlo, y demasiado difícil de accionar.

Sin detener sus besos o ninguna de sus caricias, activó su Byakugan, cosa que la alertó inmediatamente. Se alejó lentamente de sus labios.

-¿Q-que sucede?- Inquirió con inocente preocupación

Él miró hacia la izquierda, donde se suponía que debía encontrarse el desierto salón de recibimiento que conectaba directamente con la entrada al jardín, a su vez, se encontraban una cantidad masiva de compañeros de su clan, los cuales se aprovechaban de su dojutsu compartido para espiar la situación que tenía el genio de su clan con su prometida.

-Ellos están observando-

Vio como divertidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo furioso, igualando a los hombres y mujeres que los miraban con interés a través de la pared tradicional de madera y papel; al verse descubiertos por el castaño.

Todos palidecieron, y se retiraron intentando mezclar la situación, sin embargo era muy tarde. La verdad, todos seguían inocentes de la situación, y les costaba un poco procesar las emociones crecientes en Neji, nunca demostradas antes. Les había afectado un poco el cambio reciente en el castaño, francamente no acostumbraban a verlo tan feliz.

Así que incrédulos, optaron por cerciorarse por sus propios medios si aquello era realmente verdadero. Y vaya que lo era.

A pesar de que se hubieran vistos descubiertos y avergonzados, valió la pena.

Se apartó avergonzada como si el cuerpo del hombre la quemara al contacto, terminando por golpear su cabeza contra la madera. Cerró los ojos al quejarse y frotar su herida, al abrirlos, extendida se encontraba la mano del castaño, el cual había logrado cobrar su compostura y levantar la pared de su fuerza de voluntad.

-Es hora ya-

Tomó su mano con delicadeza, y la dejó extendida solamente sosteniéndola. Sin hacer algún esfuerzo para levantarse, le miró a los ojos, incrédula, e intranquila.

Él solo la miró devuelta, mostrándole con seguridad y como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo, que todo era realidad. Que no tenía nada de lo cual preocuparse. Que la amaba tanto, tanto como para dar aquel paso por ella.

Ella le sonrió, de la forma como el le gustaba que sonriera. Complacida, feliz, sutil y agradecida.

Se levantó con su ayuda, caminando junto a él hacia el jardín.

Donde no soltó su mano ni una vez hasta que llegaron a su recorrido final.


	3. P3Amistad

3/…

Situaciones actuales

_Recuerdo en relato (después de pasado el prólogo es un susurro o dialogo minimizado_

**Voz de Kurama**

* * *

-Ino-

-Si?-

-Gracias por estar aquí-

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida. Con sentimiento, tomó la mano de la peli rosa, y la estrechó, intentando contener el llanto.

* * *

_El aire que llegaba a su nariz estaba tremendamente pesado, la temperatura de este era baja al rememorar los últimos momentos en los cuales había tenido conciencia. Sin embargo, a su pesar, era lo único que su mente proyectaba. Invadida, una y otra vez, por el sentimiento de desesperación al verse atravesada junto al castaño, seguido de la resignación, y después…_

_El silente vacío de la oscuridad._

_Dio una bocanada de aire, presa de las emociones. De un movimiento brusco se había sentado en la camilla, con el corazón en la boca; descritos en los desbocados latidos de su corazón_

_Pronto unas manos delicadas se posaron en su pecho incitándola a volver a recostarse. Tenía los ojos entre abiertos, dificultándole la tarea de distinguir las manos obviamente femeninas que intentaban tranquilizarla. Enfocó más la vista, encontrándose con los relucientes ojos celestes de su mejor amiga, la cual se encontraba sentada, vigilando su sueño. Al menos, mientras dormía._

_Ino al darse cuenta de que su amiga por fin había reaccionado su corazón saltó de gozo. _

_-¡Sakura!-_

_No pudo pronunciar un sonido entendible, sus palabras habían sido apresadas y rodeadas por el cálido abrazo de su amiga. Aunque había despertado sofocada y agobiada, Ino era una de las pocas personas las cuales poseían la facultad de tranquilizarla inmediatamente._

_Así como también hacerla enojar…_

_-Ino- Llamó de forma insistente, con tono audible algo asustado, tomando a su amiga por los brazos mientras le miraba con insistencia -¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?- Inquirió confundida, temerosa de la respuesta que la rubia pudiera proporcionarle. _

_Su mirada mostró claros ápices de tristeza, desvió su mirada hasta pegarla a un punto indeterminado del inestable suelo de tierra, que decoraba austeramente una de las carpas de medicina instalada por la división de apoyo y logística para sanar a los heridos de la guerra. _

_Podía divisar que las palabras que todavía no habían salido de sus labios, no se le atoraban en la garganta. Se le aglomeraban en el corazón, iniciando la humedad creciente en sus ojos. _

_Volvió a posar las manos en el pecho de su amiga, recostándola de nuevo. Sus miradas no chocaban, el estado de su mejor amiga la estaba preocupando. Quería conocer todo. Las malas noticias primero para poder sobrellevar lo que le venía después. _

_-¿Ino?- _

_-Ganamos- Le expresó, de manera dolorosa. Su voz había cambiado, el nudo en su garganta comenzaba a lastimarle esta. Pronto las lágrimas bañaron inevitablemente sus mejillas. _

_La pelirosada se levantó, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga. Acarició este por segundos, antes de que su propio temor lograra que sus pensamientos no coordinaran con sus acciones. Movida por el miedo y la ignorancia, salió sin ruido de la carpa, y al abrir las telas de esta, tuvo que controlarse muy bien para no dejar salir un chillido de la impresión. _

_Pronto sus ojos también empezaron a derramar lágrimas. Su cuerpo se vio preso de la inmovilidad debido a su nivel de sorpresa._

_Nunca pensó verse frente ante tanta destrucción._

_Y no hablaba del daño hecho al terreno._

_Se refería a las interminables filas de hombres caídos, cubiertos con sábanas negras, tendidos en el suelo. Siendo lo único visibles en sus cuerpos tapados, la reluciente banda de la alianza shinobi._

_Hasta ese momento debido a la adrenalina, ninguna molestia había bañado su cuerpo, además del dolor latente en su corazón. Se presionó este con dureza, casi como si estuviese obligándolo a responder; o a detenerse. Un fuerte dolor surcó su brazo. Y no le importó que los síntomas de un pre-infarto la estuvieran arrollando._

_Miró a sus lados, buscando a algún ninja de la alianza fuera de sus carpas. Al parecer todos habían sido más inteligentes que ella. _

_Cuando sintió su cuerpo sucumbir al dolor; solo una cosa cruzó su mente._

_Si toda esa destrucción habría valido la pena._

* * *

_Se removió, con dificultad. Trataba de aparentar como si el dolor en su vientre no existiera. Pretendía actuar como si sus heridas superficiales no le ardían, como si el inmenso sufrimiento en su corazón fuera un recuerdo triste de un escrito borrado._

_Pero era mucho peor que eso. Ahora solo el recuerdo de casi haber muerto no la afectaba. Parecía haberle afectado más el hecho de ver a tantas personas morir en aquel desastre, en los cuales nombres de muchos shinobis quedaron enaltecidos en su aldea, al costo de sus vidas._

_Otra vez el aire se hizo muy poco para sus pulmones, obligándose a si misma a levantarse de la camilla con brusquedad, con paranoia y desconfianza acerca de todo a su alrededor, desconectó sin cuidado cada uno de los aparatos que se conectaban a su cuerpo, donde hacían terminar en las máquinas que apuntaban que sus signos vitales estuvieran bien. Se escuchó el chillido de la máquina cuando el chupón que conectaba a su pecho, fue retirado. Las enfermeras vendrían en cualquier momento a averiguar qué sucedía, pero a ella no le importaba._

_Arrancó los sueros y transfusiones que le llegaban a la vena del brazo, haciendo que su sangre resbalara por su blanquecina piel. Se levantó, con celeridad, deslizando la puerta que conectaba su habitación con el pasillo y reconoció enseguida que el lugar donde se encontraba no era más que el recién construido hospital de Konoha. _

_Esquivaba a las personas y enfermeras mientras corría por los pasillos. Con el corazón hecho pedazos y bajas expectativas sobre a que esperarse, sobreponiéndose a la dura realidad; pensando de las una y mil maneras en las cuales tendría que enfrentar el destino futuro, aterradoramente incierto. _

_Ignorando su alto dolor corporal, como corazonada deslizó cortante la puerta que estaba más a su alcance._

_No pudo mirar su expresión, aun así pensó que su amiga se veían inmaculada. Pudo reconocer quien era, cuando miró su cabello rubio tan largo, que se deslizaba desde su cadera hasta el otro extremo de la corta camilla, cayendo por los bordes. Permaneció quieta, mientras miraba distante por la ventana que desprendía luz combinada con la sombra, formando un cuadro pasivo y algo pintoresco. _

_Sabía que ahí se encontraba, pero se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, escuchando atentamente el trinar de las aves que cantaban en una melodía baja y melancólica, como si ellas supieran el triste panorama que lúgubre adornaba a Konoha. Después, juntas, permanecieron en silencio sentadas a cada lado de la cama, admirando el marco blanco, viendo la cortina de igual color mecerse a merced del viento._

_Miró las lágrimas silenciosas pasear las mejillas de la rubia, mientras con la mirada afligida insistía en apegar sus pupilas a la tela en movimiento_

_-Papá murió, Sakura- _

_Sollozó, no controlando más su llanto y dejando que sus sentimientos se revelaran, tal cual y como los años habían revelado el florecimiento de su alma. La cual su padre orgullosamente vio convertirse en una maravillosa flor._

_Una hermosa flor de cosmos. _

_Abrazó a su amiga, no pudiendo controlar sus propias lágrimas. Triste por la situación de Ino y aun más por todo lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo decidió poner su mente en blanco, encargándose eficientemente de que la tristeza de su amiga desapareciera solamente al contemplar su sonrisa, con un sincero "-Todo estará bien-", brindándole un consuelo maternal logró que la rubia cesara de llorar._

_La vio limpiarse los ojos en afán de borrar el agua salada, pero se desvió de su acción después de mirar preocupada la sangre brotando de la muñeca de su amiga a causa del bruto retiro de la vía que tenía puesta como transfusión. _

_-No debiste salir así- Comentó la rubia, mientras con delicadeza tomaba la mano de su amiga y con chakra curativo suturaba la herida _

_La miró como si le restara importancia, y eso dio paso a los reproches de su amiga. Con algo de paz y diversión contempló como lograba que ella volviera su estado normal._

_-Fui a visitarte- Informó, mientras volvía a contemplar la ventana sin fin. –Estabas muy mal- _

_-¿Ah si?- Preguntó con incredulidad –Aquello fue.. Solo la impresión estoy segura- Intentó minimizar –Pero, Ino- Llamó confundida –Estamos en Konoha… Y la última vez que recuerdo estábamos con la alianza. ¿Cómo han podido traernos aquí tan rápido?-_

_-Vaya…- Suspiró –Saku, han sido tres días desde aquel incidente. Y cuando despertaste aquella vez, venías de durar dos días inconscientes.-_

_5 días… ¿Sin conciencia? Pensó desconcertada. _

_-N-no.. no es posible… ¿Qué tan grave pudo haberme ocurrido?- _

_-La pregunta que deberías formular es como sobreviviste- Contestó, como si ella hubiera cometido una imprudencia –Sakura, ¿Acaso debo recordarte que fuiste atravesada en un órgano vital, con el peso de Neji sobre tu cuerpo, y además, no recibiste primeros auxilios por que preferiste dárselos a él?...-_

…_.Tuviste pérdida masiva de sangre, cuando logramos llevarte a un lugar seguro habías perdido el 40% de sangre debido al derrame. La herida se infectó con el contacto prolongado con la tierra y tuvimos que cortarla con medicina herbolaria al mismo tiempo que con chakra bajábamos la fiebre. Cuando lo hicimos, las probabilidades de que vivieras eran escasas. Necesitabas…-_

_-Un donante- Interrumpió, algo sorprendida_

_-Así es- Dio la razón –Lo conseguimos, y logramos estabilizarte. Sin embargo, por lo pasado en la carpa se te diagnosticó un pequeño problema en los vasos del corazón. Shizune estaba realmente preocupada por ti. Con unas horas de tratamiento pronto estuviste bien; solo necesitábamos que despertaras.- _

_-¿Quién ha sido el donante?-_

_-Pues verás…- Hizo una pequeña pausa –Él logró sobrevivir gracias a tu curación, logró ser estabilizado en poco tiempo, recobró la conciencia mucho antes que tú. Cuando se enteró que necesitabas donante, y que su sangre era compatible, no dudó en dar la suya-_

_Neji…_

_-Ino- Llamó, mientras terminaba de suturar cuidadosamente la herida de su vientre (a la cual seguramente no le habían prestado demasiada atención debido a todos los problemas que había presentado –Acompáñame a resolver algunas cosas-_

…_-¿Te encuentras bien, Ino?- Inquirió, levemente preocupado -¿Han revisado tus heridas externas?-_

_-Ah… S-si- Afirmó, algo sonrojada por la preocupación de su compañero._

_-Y tú, ¿Sakura?-_

_-Uh… Estoy bien Shikamaru- Contestó con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento_

…

_-Lo siento mucho-_

_Ella sabía que la mano que colocó en su hombro no lograba reconfortar su dolor en lo absoluto. Y le dolía de cierta manera, que sus acciones fueran inocuas ante el sufrimiento de sus compañeros. _

_Pero debía entender que su compañía y lamentos podrían eclipsar el vacío en el alma y el corazón que provocaba la pérdida de un padre._

_Sin embargo; a su pesar, y con pena ante Shikamaru e Ino no pudo hacer más que eso. _

_-Estoy segura que Shikaku e Inoichi están muy orgullosos. Confiaron en ustedes lo suficiente como para desistir de cuidarlos ellos mismos, confiaban en que se cuidarían el uno al otro-_

_-Así es- Afirmó Shikamaru, con una pequeña sonrisa baja –Hemos ido a visitarte estos días, todos. Hemos estado muy preocupados, en especial Naruto- Dijo, recobrando la compostura_

_Desvió la mirada en cuanto escuchó su nombre, limitándose a asentir en forma de agradecimiento. Le regocijaba que él estuviera bien. Pero en su corazón aun persistía un sentimiento sin resolver, que carcomía su alma con rapidez cuando mencionaban su nombre, cuando recordaba con algo de dolor todo lo que había pasado. _

_El pelinegro miró con curiosidad la fase de tristeza que surcó las facciones de la pelirosa, sumergiéndose en la melancolía y con una mirada perdida le prestaba la mínima atención a la conversación entre Ino y Shikamaru._

_-¿Se encuentra bien?- Susurró discretamente el pelinegro a su compañera, esta se limitó a hacer seña negativa_

_Continuaron haciendo un burdo lenguaje de señas mientras la ojiverde no les prestaba la mínima atención. Pronto, su mirada se perdió aun más en la luz que desprendía de una de las habitaciones de hospital. Su puerta estaba entreabierta, y podía ver claramente quien estaba en su interior._

_Caminó, lentamente hasta encontrarse abriendo con pasividad y algo de curiosidad la puerta, ganándose las miradas indagantes de sus acompañantes._

_Lo había escuchado gruñir ligeramente, ese fue su incentivo para acercarse. Cuando fijó su vista entre la rendija de la puerta, miró como no podía evitar quejarse ante el contacto algo tosco e inexperto de la mujer que lo atendía._

_Era una enfermera, sin mucha experiencia, lo suficientemente joven como para tener las hormonas a flor de piel, con el castaño sin camisa, marcado por un sinfín de heridas superficiales que ella estaba tratando con algo de ineptitud, debido a los nervios de estar tan cerca de aquel atractivo muchacho. _

_Miró su expresión, calmada y algo agobiada, la manera en la cual aquella chica intentaba desinfectar sus heridas era ineficiente. Entró, silenciosa. Ganándose inmediatamente la mirada del castaño. _

_Sus ojos grises matizados en conjunto de sus facciones que permanecían en calma, la observaron con cuidado. Por un momento se perdió en su mirada, preguntándose en que pensaría. Pasaron segundos antes de que el contacto fuera roto por la nerviosa enfermera, algo alterada por la intromisión de la Haruno, y el hecho de que recientemente se encontraba inconsciente, probablemente convaleciente en ese momento. Tampoco necesitaba remarcarse que el hecho de que Neji estuviera semi desnudo lograra perturbar cierto aspecto en la chica._

_-¡Haruno-san!- Llamó, algo alterada -¡Debería estar en cama en este momento!- _

_-Calma, Shitsuna- Tranquilizó, calmadamente la peli rosa –Estoy bien. Yo misma me he revisado-_

_-P-pero…-_

_-Haz estado bajo mis órdenes varias veces. ¿Acaso desconfías de que puedo cuidar de mi misma?-_

_La enfermera se vio algo avergonzada. La persona a la cual intentaba tratar como un paciente normal la había dirigido varias veces, había estado bajo sus órdenes. Primeramente cuando se había hecho cargo del hospital en el ataque a la aldea, hasta la reciente guerra en la cual fue miembro importante de las filas médicas. Sakura Haruno seguía siendo su superior, además de eso, alguien capaz de curarse a si misma mejor de lo que lo haría cualquiera._

_-L-lo siento…-_

_-Está todo bien-Aseguró _

_La mujer intentó sobrellevar su pena tratando de seguir en la tarea de curar al miembro del bouke, ahora, más desorientada y sin el hilo, terminó por ser un poco más brusca en la sanación. La peli rosa vio como la fina línea en sus labios se tensó de manera abrupta cuando sintió la presión en su herida del hombro._

_-Déjamelo a mi- _

_-¿Haruno-san?- _

_-Yo atenderé a Neji-kun. Puedes irte tranquila-_

_Miró a sus ojos verdes y luego a los ojos grises, terminando por convencerse y dejar todo en manos de la chica. _

_Se acercó, a paso lento se posicionó a su lado. Su mirada la escrutaba, admirando sus delicados movimientos, con una mirada serena se preguntaba mil cosas que ella jamás sabría._

_Como el hecho de que examinara atentamente sus movimientos para tener certeza de que todo se encontraba bien en ella._

_Sintió como con algo de timidez sus finos y suaves dedos palparon acariciando su espalda, en este acto, pudiendo medir la profundidad de las heridas, sin saberlo, deleitando al hombre que se encontraba siendo preso de la sensación que causaba su suave mano. _

_No se quejó cuando con delicadeza comenzó a limpiar sus heridas, aunque esto fuera doloroso. Sus heridas estuvieron entonces libres de viejas costras y sangre sin seca sin remover. _

_Sus heridas más graves habían sido tratadas inmediatamente, dejando a las menores para otro momento, ya que eran de menos importancia y habían muchos más a los cuales atender. Por lo tanto, a la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha se les había invitado en aquel momento a que sus heridas superficiales fueran atendidas. Por esa misma razón allí se encontraba Ino, Shikamaru, y seguramente los demás pertenecientes a Konoha los cuales habían batallado heroicamente para salvar al mundo. _

_Algo nerviosa, volvió a acariciar la musculatura de su espalda esta vez desprendiendo chakra curativo de su mano, suturando cada herida, siendo detallista al no dejar ningún tipo de cicatriz en él. _

_Aunque tuviera las mejillas levemente sonrojadas debido a la cercanía, el permaneció observándola con tranquilidad, cuando con nerviosismo eficazmente logró cerrar las heridas de su abdomen. _

_Cuando su mano bajó hasta la cicatriz de mayor longitud en su abdomen, su sonrojo disminuyó, hasta encontrarse con una mirada invisible tras su fino cabello, llena de melancolía, como él podía divisarla. _

_En silencio, notó como se tardó minutos en el mismo lugar. Y cuando desvió la vista de su rostro, se encontró con que la piel musculosa de su abdomen, no había ningún tipo de marcas. _

_-Gracias por todo- Mencionó, casi inaudible. _

_El la encaró con la mirada serena, e inentendible. _

_-No hay nada que agradecer-_

_Con rostro inexpresivo siguió proporcionándole sanación a su cuerpo, hasta el determinado punto en el cual su rostro se ensombreció, su vista nublada de lágrimas. Intentó esconder su llanto, pero era obviamente visible para él. _

_-Lo siento tanto…- Sollozó_

_Y él la apoyó, en silencio. Mirando como sus delicadas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, aliviando su dolor, permaneciendo a su lado, hasta que estuvo bien para continuar._

* * *

_-¿Haz visto eso?-Preguntó, sorprendida y algo cómplice de la situación, mientras observaba sin ser demasiado discreta por la rendija de la puerta, mientras Shikamaru, mucho menos interesado pero aun así intrigado, le siguió._

_-Hn-_

_-Aquí el problemático eres tú, Shikamaru- Dijo con algo de fastidiada de la ignorancia de su compañero, mientras volvía a mirar la escena como si de la novela más interesante del mundo se tratase._

* * *

Las mujeres son problemáticas.

¿Para que podrían quererlo a él ahí?

Recorrió Konoha y la mansión Hyuga cargando aquellas pesadas cajas las cuales Ino le había pedido _(obligado y amenazado) _a traer. La residencia se encontraba peor que Konoha en sus más coloridos festivales.

Miembros del clan, independientemente de su posición se movían con rapidez alrededor de la estancia. Todos vestían de blanco, y no se pasaba desapercibido el salón exquisitamente decorado para la ocasión.

-¡Cuidado!-

Esquivó a aquel chico que venía en su dirección con velocidad desenfrenada. Se excusó a lo lejos, sin embargo no le dio importancia. Había estado más ocupado tratando de que las cajas que sostenía con equilibrio en acto malabárico, que le impedían la vista de su camino y las cuales apenas podía cargar.

-¡Estaba esperándote, Shikamaru!-

-¡I-ino!- Llamó algo molesto, cuando le tomó del brazo y apenas podía cargar la pesada carga la cual ella misma le había impuesto

-¿Sabes cuánto nos costó arreglar a Mebuki-san y a mí a la frente de marquesina?, ¡Está aun más nerviosa y temblorosa que cuando empezó su segunda prueba de los exámenes Chunnin!...-

…¡Que tu, las flores de decoración y las plantas de té que te he pedido hayan llegado tarde es simplemente inaceptable!- Reclamó, mientras se colocaba uno de los largos aretes.

Shikamaru, la miró perdiéndose en su belleza por momentos. Logrando olvidarse por segundos del porque se encontraba allí, admirando como aun con el entrecejo fruncido, aquel Kimono tradicional de color lila le sentaba perfectamente. Su obi, perfectamente atado de color morado, contrastaba con el tono más sutil del resto de su prenda. Su cabello, se encontraba medio recogido en un moño, su maquillaje era suave, sus sandalias eran levemente altas

-¿Sucede algo, Shikamaru?- Preguntó la ojiceleste con inocencia.

Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente, antes de articular una respuesta entendible

-No, nada- Aseguró. –Y a todo esto- Hizo una pequeña pausa, al colocar las cajas en el suelo –Donde está…?-

-Mebuki-sama- Resonó la voz de una chica -¿Ya ha llegado el té?-

El pelinegro volteó en dirección, para encontrarse con la dueña de aquella voz. Se encontró con una pelinegra, de ojos grises, seguramente mayor que él, pero menor que la mujer a la cual se dirigía. La ojiverde mayor, vestida elegantemente con un Kimono simple color morado, aquella mujer que no pasaba de los 35, era la matriarca de su familia; y a simple vista se podía ver que además de su carácter, su curvilínea y pequeña figura, anexando sus hermosos ojos verdes habían sido su aporte a su única hija.

-Aquí está- Avisó Ino, terminando de revolver entre las cajas y sacando unas flores de jazmín

-Iré a prepararlo- Anunció la mujer Hyuga, tomando la planta entre sus manos, retirándose de la habitación

-¿Estás mejor querida?- Inquirió dulcemente, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Acongojada, sentada en una silla de la amplia habitación, ahí se encontraba.

-No Okaa-san- Fue sincera, con algo de nerviosismo sostuvo la mano de su madre

Su cabello se encontraba totalmente recogido en un agraciado y elaborado moño, adornado con algunas piedras preciosas, y un juego floral de pequeños crisantemos blancos. Su kimono, al contrario del de su dama de honor, no era un kimono tradicional. El de ella era el de diseño más simple, un kimono sencillo con un cinto a la cintura; aun así, el más elaborado. Hecho de la más fina seda y satén, de color blanco con bordes grises bordados. Pequeñas flores blancas tejidas en el mismo borde. La prenda se apegaba a su figura, acentuando sus curvas, y el largo acabado de la cola la hacían lucir como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Su escote era ligero, adornado con un collar de jade blanco, con pequeños aretes a juego. Un rostro levemente maquillado, una capa fina de polvo cubría su rostro, sus ojos estaban delineados dándole más definición a sus ojos verdes, colocándole un toque un poco más colorido y deseable, sus labios portaban un color rosa claro, el cual cuando se relamía, podría llegar a desatar grandes pasiones en un hombre.

O, que su aspecto lo hiciera sumergirse en sus pensamientos, ignorando todo a su alrededor, como le había pasado a Shikamaru.

-S-sakura-

-¿Shikamaru?-

…

-¿Hace cuanto no nos vemos?- Preguntó algo desorientado

-¿Eh?- Musitó extrañada por la inconcluyente pregunta del pelinegro –No lo sé…- Contestó con franqueza –¿Sucede algo?-

-No, nada- Carraspeó levemente, mirando de soslayo a la rubia la cual seguía revolviendo las cajas –Mebuki-san- Reverenció en forma de saludo, ella correspondió

-No deberías estar arreglándote, Shikamaru?- Inquirió Mebuki, mientras acariciaba reconfortante la mano de su hija

-Ah, si- Hizo una pequeña pausa –Solo vine a traer esto, yo ya me retiro- Anunció –Adiós, adiós Ino, nos vemos en la ceremonia-

-Ajá-

A pesar de la entusiasta despedida de la muchacha, se dio vuelta para retirarse, sin embargo, su perceptiva mirada captó el momento en el cual la peli rosa apretó un poco más la mano de su madre. Podía deducir su comportamiento, estaba nerviosa. Entre las razones habían muchos motivos, y el también era consciente de cada uno.

Estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas e inseguras seguía siendo problemático.

Antes de cruzar el umbral, dio una leve mirada hasta la chica.

-Recuerda que es lo que están haciendo. Recuerda aun más que te vas a casar, y no con cualquiera, con el hombre que amas. Y con el que te ama más que a su propia vida…-

… Confía en él-

La vio discernir sus palabras, su mirada baja se alzó ante él, mostrándole una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento

Y él sabía que las gracias estaban de más.

Se retiró, en silencio. Mientras la rubia que inspeccionaba las cajas esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo.

* * *

Entró en silencio, intentando no perturbar la calma del castaño. Sentado, yacía meditando. Estaba listo. Su kimono masculino de color blanco y bordes grises era simple en comparación con el de la novia. Este era más clásico, sin quitar que ambas prendas hayan sido hechas a la par, de la misma tela, cortadas con las mismas tijeras; hechas para que ellos las llevaran. Su cabello rodaba libre por su espalda, atado finalmente un poco de él en la parte final. Su frente estaba limpia, sin banda de Konoha o algún cinto que ocultara el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Se sentó, cuidadosa de no molestarle, a su lado. En busca de la paz que resplandecía en el rostro de su primo.

-¿Sucede algo, Hinata?-Inquirió, aun con los ojos cerrados

-N-no.. Neji-niisan- Tranquilizó –Solo quería pasar a ver cómo te encontrabas-

-Estoy bien-

-Puedo notarlo…-

-Hay algo más que haz venido a hacer, Hinata?-

Tal vez si la conocía muy bien. Había ayudado lo suficiente con las decoraciones. Cuando los invitados empezaron a llegar, su corazón se vio oprimido por la presencia de cierto rubio. El mismo que había evadido todos sus intentos de estar junto a él, el que no le había dado relevancia a su declaración. El cual estaba segura que no sentía nada más que un infinito agradecimiento y un profundo cariño.

-N-neji-niisan- Mencionó su nombre, reuniendo el valor necesario para formular esa pregunta, y aun más para poder sobrellevar la respuesta.

…-¿C-como…?- Hizo una pequeña frase -¿Cómo supiste que S-sakura-san era la indicada?-

Admiró como con parsimonia abrió sus ojos, y aun con paz imperturbable se inclinó un poco para mirarle. Guardando serenidad y confianza, la miró a los ojos al responder

-No podría explicarlo- Respondió sinceramente, decepcionando un poco a la peliazul.

…

-Solo… Llegó el tiempo en el cual me di cuenta que no quería que se fuera de casa-

* * *

_-Debemos tomar medidas, Neji- _

_-Estoy de acuerdo- Concluyó _

_Miembros mixtos del clan corrían por la estancia, cargando a sus compañeros a las habitaciones de aislamiento, rebosada de personas enfermas, sin distinción en edades o sexos. _

_A Hiashi le frustraba bastante la situación en la cual su clan se había expuesto. Amenazados con una grave enfermedad, seguramente difundida por el contacto con otras naciones, causando una pequeña epidemia dentro del clan. Los afectados estaban siendo aislados de los sanos para que la enfermedad no se expandiera, sin embargo, los afligidos por aquella extraña enfermedad, no tenían fuerzas para levantarse de su lecho, débiles e incapaces, era imposible que pudieran cuidar de si mismos. Por lo tanto, los miembros sanos se vieron en la obligación de atenderlos, con la deficiencia de que aquel mal fuera contagioso, el castaño veía como los miembros de su clan iban cayendo uno a uno. _

_Con frustración, solo podía observar como sus seres allegados eran consumidos por aquel virus, el del cual no estaban muy seguros de que era, pero no se atrevieron a tomar cartas en el asunto, hasta el momento que uno no lo soportó. _

_Fuben Hyuga, 59 años de edad no sobrevivió a las fiebres altas, los constantes espasmos y dolores agudos que recorrían su cuerpo cansado de la batalla. _

_Decidieron pedir ayuda a Konoha, aun así, estaba consiente en la situación en la cual ponía a la aldea. Era difícil que Tsunade mandara a alguno de sus colegas a tratar una enfermedad desconocida a uno de sus colegas, considerando que seguramente pondría su vida en peligro. _

_Conociendo su carácter, ella misma vendría a encargarse de la situación. Pero era bastante arriesgado poner en esa situación al pilar de la aldea, por lo tanto sería una idea totalmente descartada._

_Aun así, debían hacerse cargo del asunto._

_-Neji- Llamó, a lo que el subió la mirada dando a entender su atención_

_-Ve con Tsunade-sama-_

_-Hai-_

* * *

_-Y bien…?-_

_Su rostro seguía sin expresión, fingiendo de mala forma estar interesada en el sermón de su maestra, mientras miraba desanimada las hojas que bailaban al compás del viento tras el ventanal de la oficina del Hokage._

_-Estás hiriendo mucho a Naruto-_

_Pareció reaccionar. La encaró, de forma dura y lenta, volteó su cuello con rigidez hasta llegar al punto de mirarla directamente a los ojos_

_-Tal y como él lo hace conmigo- _

_La mujer suspiró, tomando entre sus dedos el vaso de sake del cual bebió, cerrando sus ojos, buscando la paz que su corazón anhelaba. _

_Y a pesar de que la guerra había traído bastantes desgracias, incluyendo el deceso de sus ninjas, la pérdida de su nación había sido lamentable, sin embargo, la paz era algo que reinaba en su corazón después de aquel encuentro con Dan. _

_Pero al llegar aquí, debió enfrentar otra triste realidad que le concernía. La ruptura total del equipo 7. Sakura había ignorado a sus compañeros, el mes que había pasado desde que había llegado salva a Konoha. Evadiendo a su maestro y al kitsune, teniendo charlas eventuales con Sai y Yamato, resguardándose en la seguridad de su hogar, no la había visto después de que habían llorado juntas; todas las cosas que tenían guardadas en el alma._

_Aquellos dolorosos momentos que habían vivido. En aquel momento ella ignoraba la situación, sin embargo después del primer encuentro del equipo 7, se había dado cuenta que en el corazón de su alumna habían algunas modificaciones abruptas causadas por aquella despiadada guerra._

_***FlashBack***_

_Intentaba que la molestia que se manifestaba en el pequeño tic de su frente no se hiciera presente, pero era imposible. Esos mocosos tenían el mágico poder para sacarla de quicio. _

_Sorbió de su copa de Sake antes de levantarse algo exasperada por el retraso de 1 hora de aquella pequeña reunión que había organizado con el equipo 7, la cual había sido totalmente arruinada y pospuesta debido a que los miembros no se habían presentado. _

_Ella iba a buscarlos._

_Oh si, y les dolería._

_-Hokage-sama- _

_Habían muchos de los civiles al servicio, aunque no hubiera mucha movilidad en el hospital. Parecía uno de aquellos típicos días que solían adornar Konoha en sus mejores días, antes de que el dolor, las muertes y la guerra le dieran aquel toque austero. La aldea de la hoja, renacía entre las cenizas con toda la voluntad del fuego como llamaradas vivientes en sus corazones, presentes para siempre, la herencia de sus antepasados inculcada en ella misma y en su gente. _

_-Benri- Llamó la rubia, a uno de los médicos que transitaba calmado por los pasillos del hospital_

_-Hokage-sama- Reverenció _

_-Tengo algunos informes que indican que Sakura ha estado sirviendo al hospital desde que mejoró. Ayer la convoqué a una reunión en conjunto con su equipo, pero ninguno ha asistido. ¿Le sucede algo, ella está bien?-_

_-Etto..- Musitó, tratando de encontrar la forma para comunicarle el hecho –Creo que la razón por la cual no ha asistido está allí- Informó, señalando a la habitación más cercana del pasillo._

_Desde lejos se podían oír los disturbios. Los pasillos bulliciosos habían callado cuando el grito inminente que salió de aquella habitación, y cuya voz conocía muy bien, había logrado colmar el área de un absoluto silencio, donde los obreros terminaron prestándole más atención a la riña que había allí adentro que a sus propias obligaciones._

_-Vuelvan a trabajar- Ordenó demandante_

_Dejó a bunri atrás, dirigiéndose silenciosa y extrañada hasta la puerta, encontrándose con una escena que jamás creyó ver en su vida_

_-¡Aléjense de mi!- _

_El rostro de su alumna se encontraba temeroso, pero firme y con seriedad. Sus dientes estaban unidos, casi fundidos debido a la molestia que se mostraba en su entrecejo. Sus colerizados ojos verdes habían perdido el brillo, y dedujo que el golpe que le había proporcionado a Naruto había sido diferente a los demás. _

_Podía leer con claridad en sus orbes celestes como el ver aquella faceta de su compañera lograba reducirle el corazón a minúsculas partículas de polvo. Dolido, entristecido y algo sorprendido, miraba a los ojos de la peli rosa, tratando de buscar la verdad en su alma, descubriendo con pena como en su alma ardía el más ferviente rencor. Escondido bajo el núcleo de una decepción única. _

_Por su parte, el peligris miraba de forma dolorosa la situación. Divisaba el perceptible temblor el brazo de la oji esmeralda, apenado por la situación con la cual se había agobiado, todo siendo resultado de los errores que él había cometido. Porque ante sus ojos, él era el culpable de todo lo que estaban sobrellevando sus alumnos_

_-Sakura-_

_El llamado de su shisou no movió de su lugar ni siquiera una hebra de su fino cabello. Encarando a su equipo con coraje, con el valor a flor de piel, lo suficiente como para poder decirles lo que en realidad sentía _

_-Dijiste que jamás abandonarías a un amigo- Dijo, dirigiéndose al rubio_

_-Tú dijiste que darías la vida para proteger a tus compañeros- Reprochó esta vez, dirigiéndose a su maestro_

_-Lamento informarles que fallaron- _

_Corrió, con celeridad salió de su habitación, dejando un amargo sentimiento latiente en el corazón de sus seres allegados. Llenándolos de la amarga realidad, reviviendo cada una de sus culpas y pecados. Lo que más dolía es que era cierto, y que la persona más importante para ellos se había encargado de comunicárselos. _

_Kakashi y Tsunade se vieron las caras, a excepción del rubio, el cual persistía mirando al piso de madera, ocultando su mirada avergonzada tras sus mechones dorados, donde después bañarían las lágrimas sus mejillas debido a la cruel realidad._

_Cuando por fin reaccionó, siguió a su alumna por los pasillos los cuales se hallaban repentinamente llenos._

_-¡Apártense!-_

_Removía sin cuidado a los transeúntes de aquel restringido pasillo, mientras divisaba con dificultad debido a la lejanía, fragmentos de cabellera rosa que se iban desapareciendo entre la luz, conforme se iba alejando hasta la puerta de salida_

_-¡Sakura!-_

_Maldición_

_-¡Sakura!-_

* * *

**Si, es un NejiSaku 100%, ya expliqué de que se trata en los caps pasados. Y si, Neji aquí no será atravesado por tres zarsas de Mokuton y morirá, ni tampoco será ignorado por Hinata mientras ella está más ocupada pensando en la mano de Naruto, ni tampoco será menospreciado por Tenten que ni bolas le paró cuando Lee se estaba deshidratando llorándo por su compañero.  
**

**Sii.. bueno, me liberé jajaja eso me molestó mucho. Murió un personaje importante y los únicos que le dieron la debida importancia fue Naruto y Lee, ni su familia ni el resto de sus compañeros. Por eso digo que a Kishimoto le anda afectando la Naruhuana xD**

**Aaanyway; Aquí está otra pequeña piecilla del prólogo :3 Y no había actualizado absolutamente nada por que no tenía internet, así que; excusenme.**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que siguen y comentan la historia, y aun más a las que apretaron el botón de favoritos :3, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarles. **

_¿Merece un review?_

**Con cariño, Nahare**


	4. P4Paz

4

Situaciones actuales

_Recuerdo en relato (después de pasado el prólogo es un susurro o dialogo minimizado, o en su defecto pensamiento recóndito)  
_

**Voz de Kurama**

* * *

_-¡Sakura!-_

_Maldición_

_-¡Sakura!-_

* * *

_-¿Sabes lo que nunca imaginé?- Le comentó, serena, mientras sentía el agradable viento de la tarde chocarle contra la piel -Nunca me imaginé corriendo por toda esta aldea, buscando a mi alumna- Dijo con sinceridad, al sentarse a un lado de ella_

_Podía describirse como un atardecer hermoso. El crepúsculo se asomaba levemente al principio de las montañas, y ella solo no podía evitar preguntarse como rayos se encontraba en la cima de el monumento Hokage, después de una exhaustiva persecución._

_-De hecho, nunca imaginé que tendría una alumna. Es más- Agregó -Creo que cuando acogí a Shizune intentaba convencerme a mi misma de que solo era una ayudante. Aunque le enseñara y corrigiera cada vez que podía-_

_Ella permanecía en silencio, rehusandose siquiera a mirar a su maestra. _

_-Cuando perdí a Dan- Su voz se formó en un hilillo de voz, haciendo una pequeña pausa -Nunca creí que volvería a amar nada más en esta aldea. Supongo que era un sentimiento estúpido... Aunque esta aldea era todo para mi. Mi legado, mi hogar. Tal vez era lo mucho que lo amaba, lo que me hizo desistir e irme...-_

_...Perder a Orochimaru y que Jiraiya me haya puesto a un lado para ir tras él. Durante años estuve sola, Sakura. Me sentí tal igual y como tú te sientes-_

_-No entiendo- Dijo, con la voz quebrada -¿Por que después de todo...?-_

_-¿Por que regresé?- Concluyó su frase -Aquel mocoso fue un oportuno dolor de cabeza...- Recordó, con algo de nostalgia -Él hizo que el amor por la aldea que habían construido mis abuelos renaciera. Él hizo que recordara por que amaba tanto este lugar... No solo por que se pareciera tanto a Dan o a Nawaki. Era simplemente el hecho de que... Todo volvió a mi... Todos los hermosos momentos que viví aquí. Que jamás se borrarían...-_

_...Esos mismos que tu no debes olvidar, Sakura. A pesar de todo, siguen habiendo buenos momentos que siguen vivos en tu corazón... Los cuales a pesar del dolor que sientes, siempre seguirán ahí-_

_-¡Todo se ha perdido!- Exclamó con amargura -¡Ya nada será igual!, ¡Nada podrá borrar que ahora vea a Kakashi como un asesino!, ¡Tampoco que me sienta tan herida y decepcionada con respecto a Naruto!, ¡Todo es como si...!-_

_-Desconocieras en que se convirtieron- Nuevamente concluyó su frase, dándole a entender que realmente se hacía una idea de lo que estaba sintiendo -Sin importar cuantas veces el Sandaime nos haya protegido, jamás pudo ser lo mismo, no después de que nos hizo a un lado y trató de pretender como si Orochimaru no se hubiera ido... Nos olvidó a mi y a Jiraiya en nuestro dolor, todo por ocultar el suyo de nosotros...-_

_...Tampoco fue igual cuando volví a ver a Jiraiya... No solo habían pasado tantos años de por medio. Todavía se encontraba el vacío que había... Aunque se haya ido tras él, me había abandonado. Me dejó sola cuando más necesitaba de su apoyo...-_

_...Pero aun así-Dio un respiro -Nada borra el respeto que le tengo a Hiruzen. Ni tampoco lo mucho que amaba a Jiraiya... Nada borrará el hecho de que si faltaron alguna vez, también estuvieron allí-_

_-No puedo, Tsunade-shisou- Sollozó, poniendo las manos en su pecho -No puedo con este dolor que me oprime aquí... Es demasiado-_

_La rubia se acercó, silenciosa. Estrechó a la peli rosa en un abrazo maternal, comprimiendo su llanto. Y debido a la similitud de todo aquello... No pudo evitar que el suyo propio saliera._

_Esto era tan parecido..._

_...Todo eso era una maldita reencarnación de todo lo que ella había sufrido._

_***FindelFlashBack***_

_-No pienso...- Retomó -Obligarte a nada. Solo quiero que reflexiones, que recuerdes que ellos aun están ahí para tí. Si algo llega a sucederles, lo lamentarás, Sakura. Lamentarás no haber dejado todo atrás. Lamentarás no haberle dado una oportunidad-_

_Y vaya que lo decía con experiencia._

_-Yo... No estoy interesada en sufrir otra vez, Tsunade-shisou- Hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando sus manos entrelazadas entre si -Aunque eso signifique perderlo todo... Aunque no me quede nada- _

_Por que ellos eran lo único que tenía. _

_-Aun así, me preocupa el hecho de que te retraigas tanto... Tus compañeros están preocupados por tí, ellos...-_

_-T-tsunade-sama- Llamó la ojinegra -Disculpe la intromisión- Se excusó, saludándo a Sakura en una fracción de segundos, siendo correspondida por esta quien asintió -Neji-san tiene un aviso importante del clan Hyuga-_

_-Aun estoy algo ocupada, Shizune- Informó, dándole una mirada de soslayo a su alumna, la cual permanecía con expresión neutra e ida. _

_-Es urgente- Alarmó_

_-Hazlo pasar- Accedió, resignada_

* * *

_Con curiosidad notaba como el aire se aligeró. Sus miradas se cruzaban discretamente, y cuando lo hacían, solían tener al menos 3 segundos de duración. _

_Querían hablarse. Pero la naturaleza de él era la de un glacial; y ella pues, parecía tímida y sumisa ante su presencia. _

_Su ceja izquierda se levantó con parsimonia conforme a la situación avanzaba. Cómplice y con muchas ideas en la cabeza, concluyó con limitarse a observar el comportamiento de los jóvenes, en lugar de cumplir con su trabajo asignado; el cual era hacer caso a la petición, (o al menos escucharla) del castaño. _

_-Espero que entienda entonces que necesitamos refuerzos médicos inmediatamente- Concluyó _

_-Si, claro- Carraspeó levemente -Ya tengo la persona indicada-_

* * *

_Su andar era tranquilo, sus facciones estaban calmadas en compás a la relajación en su respiración baja. Su cabello corto lo mecía el viento, tampoco apartaba la vista del camino, sostenía el maletín sobre su vientre, y algo que no era común acerca de lo que sabía sobre ella; que no hubiera mencionado palabra auguriaba que no estaba en los mejores momentos de su vida. _

_No es como si todos estuvieran de maravilla. Después de todo habían dejado una guerra atrás, en la cual ambos fueron particularmente afectados mientras trabajaron como equipo. No la había visto desde su pequeña aflicción en el hospital, después de que en silencio la había acompañado hasta que secó sus lágrimas, se excusó, retirandose de su vista después de que durante el reciente mes transcurrido._

_Tampoco la conocía muy bien. Eran compañeros, y se trataban como tal. Después de todo habían compartido misiones. Misiones en las que lucharon, interactuaron y se protegieron, pero no mucho más que eso. No mucho más que cubrirse las espaldas, apartando la minoría de veces que ella quedó fuera de pelea, veces en las que tuvo que encargarse de llevarla a un lugar seguro para poder volver a la pelea. _

_Sin dudas en el lugar donde más solían coincidir era el hospital. Después de todo ella era médico, y el un hombre que se exigía a si mismo la perfección. Aunque eso le costara que su cuerpo se viera minimizado a ser un escudo humano que respaldaba el triunfo de sus misiones. _

_Al encontrarse, ella se retraía de hablar, limitándose a cumplir su trabajo. Suponía que desde aquella vez en el hospital no tenía más nada que comunicarle. Tal vez lo único que quiso con aquella oportunidad era agradecerle y pedirle perdón. Uno injustificado. _

_Él había actuado como tal con sus propias desiciones. Desde aquel enfrentamiento hasta la donación, todo lo hizo por su cuenta; Siendo leal a los principios que se le habían enseñado. Protegiendo más a sus compañeros que a sí mismo, tomando una nueva rienda en su destino. Una que en realidad le agradaba. _

_Tenía la necesidad de preguntar por ella las veces que los novatos se hallaban reunidos, y como había sido frecuente en los últimos días, ella se encontraba ausente de todo aquello. Aparentemente se había aislado. _

_Y definitivamente había logrado que Naruto se viera mucho más retraido. Casi no se le veía, cuando aparecía se hallaba en la suerte de quien se lo encontrara; y por lo que había escuchado, el kitsune se encontraba realmente desanimado. El hecho de que Kakashi ya no se lo viera vagando despreocupado por las calles de Konoha, les daba entender que la visión que tenían del equipo 7 era una diferente desde los incidentes de la guerra. _

_Era algo realmente lamentable. Sin embargo, personalmente se hallaba un poco más perturbado desde que empezó a notar más la ausencia de la peli rosa; después de todo era algo que jamás había captado su atención. Si generalmente, alguno de ellos faltaba, asumía que estaba enfermo o que habría tenido algún inconveniente. Y si esa ausencia era prolongada, terminaba por ignorarla con la excepción de que alguna de esas personas fuera parte de su equipo. Pero que no estuviera presente en algunas de esas reuniones que frecuentaban, ultimamente terminaba por preocuparlo. _

_Intentaba hacer caso omiso a ese sentimiento._

_Tal vez le costaba aceptar el hecho de que sus vidas se habían enlazado más allá de las heridas físicas. Él había formado un vínculo con ella desde los últimos sucesos, y eso era algo que le costaba discernir. _

_Sin embargo no cortaba del todo la posibilidad. El equipo 7 siempre lo había llenado de sorpresas, después de todo, allí se encontraba una de las pocas personas a las cuales le confiaría su vida. _

_-¿Es aquí?-_

_Su tono bajo y calmado de voz le distrajo de sus pensamientos. _

_Él asintió._

_No había caído en cuenta que ella jamás había ido a los dominios de su clan. La verdad, pocos civiles que no pertenecieran al ANBU, o estuvieran directamente emparentados con el clan jamás habían entrado allí. _

_Mientras caminaban podía apreciar como su mirada se enfocaba en la arquitectura, en las coloniales y aun así elaboradas calles; en las tradicionales casas de diseño japonés. Nada se había modificado de una forma radical desde que sus antepasados construyeron el lugar en el cual su clan crecería. _

_Las solitarias calles develaban la despiadada epidemia que los había colmado. Los niños y los más grandes se hallaban en cuarentena, y podía deducir que los únicos que gozaban de buena salud eran los superiores del clan, incluyendo a Neji. _

_La residencia principal consistía de una versión más ámplia en comparación a las demás. Sin embargo, ninguna cambiaba en diseño y todas eran aparentemente iguales. No habían barreras con respecto a Bouke y Souke se refería, lo único que podría diferenciar la clase y nivel de cada miembro se encontraba en su blanquecina frente, o en su defecto sellado permanentemente en esta. _

_Él extendió la mano incitándola a entrar a la estancia. Ella le siguió, al colocar el maletín en la entrada para facilitar la tarea de retirar sus sandalias y colocarlas en la puerta. A la par, ambos entraron._

* * *

_Era una escena muy elaborada para ella. Al entrar al salón (con el debido anuncio), el líder del clan se hayaba sentado, con la taza de té entre sus manos. A su alrededor de una forma no muy diferente se hayaban pocas personas, las cual podía pensar que eran las únicas sanas. Los ojos del castaño mayor se abrieron sin prisa en el momento que la peli rosa y su sobrino ingresaron en la habitación_

_-Haruno Sakura- La llamó, de manera cordial_

_-Hiashi-sama- Reverenció, en conjunto al joven que la acompañaba_

_-Debo admitir que me es extraño que Tsunade te haya enviado aquí. Después de todo ambas son muy cercanas. Para serte sincero, si imaginé que estarías aquí para combatir la epidemia, estabas al final de la lista-_

_-Entiendo- Informó -Pero no tengo mucho que hacer en casa- Admitió pesadamente _

_La verdad, solo quería difuminar el hecho de que su maestra no mostrara ni un ápice de preocupación en mandarla a ese lugar y que pudiera contraer aquella enfermedad. Tal vez le tenía mucha confianza, pero había una vocesilla en su interior que no la dejaba totalmente tranquila con eso._

_-Hn- Musitó, después de sorber su té -Supongo que si Tsunade te ha enviado se debe a que está segura de que estarás bien-_

_Y para él eso era suficiente. Aunque se hallaba intrigado, desconfiado y algo preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar al dejar la salud de los miembros de su clan en manos tan jóvenes e inexpertas._

_Se levantó, con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba se hizo presente en la habitación. Imponía respeto, desprendiendo un pequeño aire de superioridad. También era algo que le molestaba un poco, pero no le daba demasiada importancia. _

_-Te conduciré a las casas de los infectados-_

_No pudo evitar ligeramente a Neji, el cual le devolvió la mirada. En su recorrido, había visto una masiva cantidad de residencias. En las cuales seguramente habrían familias enteras esperando por tratamiento. Y no estaba segura de que, pero algo en la inescrutable mirada del castaño le decía que habían muchas más de esas._

_Pero aún así, le sonrió con amabilidad_

* * *

_Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y para él, no era para menos. Sin embargo se limitó a callar mientras ella se mordía la lengua para no insultar a nadie_

_-Está bien, está bien. Solo desaparezcan de mi vista- _

_Su tono demandante y sus gritos de tono minimizado le hacían ver que realmente le molestaba la situación_

_Por su parte ella solo podía pensar que eran una bola de creídos. _

_Estaban ante una epidemia, la destrucción de su clan inminente si se llegaba el mínimo descuido. Sin embargo estaban mucho más preocupados por no contagiarse de aquella enfermedad, ignorando totalmente que era ella sola tratando a todo el clan más antiguo de Konoha. _

_Cuando Hiashi la condujo a la primera casa, se excusó y se fue. Aquello no le molestó en lo absoluto, después de todo era el líder del clan. No solo tenía que ver por sus hijas y esposa, debía velar por el bienestar de su clan. Y no podría hacerlo decayendo. _

_Habían unos miembros del Souke que estaban sanos y en condiciones de ayudar a acelerar el proceso de curación. Pero, inmediatamente decidieron huír al ver la posibilidad de verse inmersos en aquel asunto, lo cual personalmente hizo que su personalidad interna diera curso y quisiera patear a cada uno de ellos._

_Optó por tratar de controlar su temperamento. Respirando hondo terminó por correrlos discretamente y ellos no pusieron objeción. La obedecieron y con celeridad se retiraron del humbral de aquella casa en la cual aún no habían ingresado, dejándola cabreada, con dolor de cabeza; y al voltear el rostro ligeramente, con la compañía de Neji._

_-¿Que haces aquí?-_

_Su tono de mala gana se sentía a leguas. _

_-Voy a ayudarte-_

_Pero el decidió ignorarlo_

_-No, no- Respiró, recobrando la tranquilidad en su tono -Debes irte y a acompañar a Hiashi. Estarás más seguro allí- Intentó convencerle de manera amable_

_Masajeó su sien en busca de que la molestia en su cabeza se esfumara, tratando de convencer al castaño, el cual permanecía tranquilo y sereno a su lado, sin ninguna intención de retirarse._

_-Soy el único miembro del Bouke que no ha sido tocado por la enfermedad. Alguien debe ayudarte en esta tarea, y creo que los demás no están habilitados para eso. Los miembros de este clan que estarían dispuestos a ayudarte con esto son los shinobis, y todos están incluídos en la epidemia- Le informó -Es mi deber ayudarte en representación de mi clan-_

_La vio acariciar su frente y sacar los mechones rebeldes que se alojaban allí. Dando un último masajeo a su frente abrió los ojos y le miró decidida, seguramente a que desistiera de la idea._

_Sin embargo él permanecía inmutable._

_-Eres alguien importante para Hiashi-sama, Neji-kun- Alegó, intentando convencerlo -Debes hacer lo que te pido. Aun no hay vacuna alguna que pueda aplicarte para inmunizar, debido a que no tenemos registros de la enfermedad... No puedes exponerte a eso. Es mi deber como médico hacerlo, es mi trabajo. Ahora que razono, la verdad es bueno que tus familiares se hayan retirado. Habría sido una irresponsabilidad mantenerlos aquí como ayuda exponiendo sus vidas... Creo que la verdad solo me molestó su cobardía, sin embargo, quiero que...-_

_-Me quedaré aquí- Insistió _

_Recobró el aire que había perdido por hablar tan rápido. Llegó a creer que no le interesaba convencerlo a él, si no, convencerse a sí misma. Lo miró, esta vez retadora._

_Estaba decidida a sacarlo del camino_

_Por su parte él, seguía mirandola con tranquilidad._

* * *

_-Y bien, Hiasashii- Le llamó, con tono dulce -¿Que es lo que sientes?- _

_Aquel niño tenía 6. Aunque se sentía (y veía) realmente decaído debido a la enfermedad, aun así parecía tímido. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y sus labios estuvieron totalmente sellados hasta el momento que Sakura sacó de su maletín aquella bolsa de paletas de colores. _

_Y como era común cuando consultaba niños; no solían describir síntomas. _

_-Todos sentimos lo mismo- Informó su madre, la cual acarició cariñosamente la cabellera negra de su hijo -El dolor de cabeza, los espamos musculares y el dolor por todo el cuerpo es casi insoportable. Decaimiento e inapetencia y constantes fiebres-_

_Aquel pequeño era su primer paciente. Por lo tanto, escuchó atentamente la descripción de su madre mientras anotaba los síntomas en una pequeña libreta. A mediado iba escribiendo, la tinta se ausentaba cada vez más de su lápiz, al punto que quedó remarcando letras invisibles en el papel_

_-Necesito un...-_

_Miró a su frente el nuevo lápiz que entregaron en sus manos. Divisó de soslayo a su proveedor, el cual le insistía con la mirada que hiciera uso del objeto que él le había entregado. _

_Lo miró con algo de resentimiento, sin embargo se relajó al punto de que el castaño le hubiera ganado la partida y le hiciera compañía._

_-Bien- Suspiró -Tenemos que reunir a todos en un lugar donde pueda atenderlos continuamente sin necesidad de visitar cada casa individualmente- Informó guardando la libreta en su bolsillo _

_La mujer los acompañó en conjunto a su hijo a la salida. La peli rosada acarició la mejilla del pequeño que la miraba con dulzura mientras saboreaba el dulce que le había regalado. Despidiendose amablemente y con una sonrisa a pesar de lo mal que se sentían, le dejaron un buen pensamiento de lo que sería su estancia con el clan. _

_Le dio una mirada profunda a su acompañante, estrechándo al maletín contra su vientre, decidida a ayudar en las dificultades en las que se encontraban. _

_Y aunque no lo admitiera, la compañía de Neji era algo muy oportuno._

* * *

_Después de cumplir su tarea de conseguir aquel ámplio salón del clan, (el cual por cierto era el más grande de sus dominios), la buscó por todo el lugar, sin embargo las calles se hallaban totalmente vacías. Cuando transcurrió más tiempo del debido decidió ir en su búsqueda._

_Recorrió las calles de Konoha. No había nada totalmente diferente, gente alegre la transitaba sin ningún problema aparente, pareciendo feliz a toda costa ignorando todo lo malo que sucedía a su alrededor. Así había sido siempre, antes y después de la guerra. En cierta parte, envidiava un poco la vida del civil común; después de todo, los aldeanos vagaban sin preocupación alguna, y si la tenían, estas solo debían consistir en el bienestar de su hogar, conformándose con una vida común, las mujeres solo para atender a sus maridos, ellos solo para trabajar por el sustento y los más pequeños solo se conformaban por disfrutar de su niñez; una niñez llena de felicidad, algo que en la mayoría de los casos fue y será imposible para un Shinobi común._

_Aparentemente, el camino de un ninja debía ser doloroso desde un principio; la vida nunca terminaba de ser inmisericorde con uno. _

_Y era algo a lo que la mayoría se resignaba, e intentaba seguir en ello solo por el honor. Otros, guardaban todo con resentimiento y terminaban tomando el camino incorrecto, y conocía mucho de eso. _

_Tal vez si llevaban a cuestas las muertes de sus seres allegados que si decidieron tomar parte de la vida Shinobi; su duelo era prolongado, y su dolor casi tan fuerte como el de sus compañeros. _

_Sin embargo; un familiar solo recibiría la noticia. A sus compañeros, en el peor de los casos les tocaría ver perecer a sus seres queridos; y es algo que un aldeano no podría soportar. Decidir ser un Shinobi representaba muchas responsabilidades; entre ellas, dar tu vida para proteger lo que es importante para tí._

_Para si mismo, aquello era gratificante. Tal vez... Aquel sufrimiento si valía la pena. _

_-Está seguro, Sensei?- Inquirió, con inseguridad_

_-Hai- Admitió con pesar _

_Los susurros que viajaron a su lado no le fueron desapercibidos. Percibió un tono melancólico y apagado que jamás había escuchado salir de los labios de aquellos dos, pues por lo general, Naruto siempre se encontraba feliz y Kakashi, las pocas veces que decidía hablar su tono perezoso se podía identificar donde fuera._

_Miró de soslayo a su lado, solo para mirarlos unos centímetros más allá de donde se encontraban. Caminaban sin prisa por las repentinas transitadas calles de la aldea. _

_-¡¿En serio pretende que me quede mirando como todo se viene abajo?!- _

_Su tono fue alto, aun así lo susurró para no perturbar a los traunsentes. De inmediato ambos detuvieron su caminar, manteniendo la mirada entre ellos. Los ojos celestes del kitsune parecían tener una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, impotencia e inseguridad. Mientras que los de su maestro, se veían más culpables y entristecidos. Pero aun así decididos de que era lo mejor._

_La triste mirada azabache del mayor se movió de lugar. Retiró sus ojos de los del rubio, divisando algo más entre la multitud._

_Discretamente, al mismo tiempo el rubio y el castaño miraron como en la multitud se habría paso de manera exuberante. _

_Después de todo, no era común ver a una joven de unos 17 años cargando masivas camillas hospitalarias como si del bolso más ligero se tratase. Parecía ignorar todo a su alrededor, incluyendo las miradas curiosas de la gente, enfocándose en mantener el equilibrio de los objetos en su hombro derecho y su brazo izquierdo, perdiendo su mirada en el azul cielo._

_Apartó la vista de ella para dirigirse hasta el arrebato del uzumaki. Su pupila se dilató, totalmente dispuesto a ir hacia ella, fue detenido por el peligris que le tomó el brazo con firmeza impidiendo que este se moviera del lugar. _

_Sus ojos verdes realizaron que se encontraba justo a su frente. _

_-Neji- Susurró al percatarse de su presencia_

_Se movió entre las personas habriendose paso, dirigiendose directamente al castaño, el cual, se quedó inmóvil esperando a que ella se diera cuenta de que sus compañeros de equipo estaban a pocos pasos de ella, y terminara por dirigirse hacia ellos._

_Después de todo; era lo común._

_Cuando por fin percibió la rotación en su pupila, pudo ver como sus músculos se tensaron y el agarre que sostenía en las camillas aumentó. Apartó la mirada de ambos rápidamente, e intentó seguir hacia él como si no les hubiera visto._

_-No me dijiste que abandonarías el clan- _

_-Uh?- Musitó distraída, al llegar a su lado -Tuve que salir a conseguir algunas cosas- Le informó, obviando en un movimiento las cosas que llevaba a cuestas _

_-Pudiste haber pedido ayuda- _

_Ella ignoró su sugerencia. No lograba entender del todo el por qué de sus acciones. Si de algo estaba consiente era del hecho de que el equipo 7 se había aislado por una razón aun no clarificada; sin embargo, algo de lo cual no eran partícipes era el hecho de que el Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto tenían algún problema entre ellos._

_No era imposible, pero tampoco era algún pensamiento que pudiera salir de primero en la lista de posibles teorías acerca de lo que sucedía con aquellos 3. Se suponía que ellos eran el ejemplo para todos los demás equipos de novatos. Jamás se habían resignado a que su compañero los abandonara, en vez de eso, más bien optaron por encontrarlo aunque la vida se les fuera en ello. Jamás estaban separados, jamás duraban más de 1 hora molestos entre sí. Ante los ojos de los demás, ellos eran inseparables._

_-¡Sakura-chan!-_

_Ya habían caminado un trecho lejos de ellos, cuando los llamados desesperados del kitsune empezaron a resonar en el mar de gente que inundaban las calles de Konoha. Instintivamente el volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, encontrándose con el rubio intentando safarse del agarre de su maestro._

_Sin embargo, al voltear hacia ella, no había movido ni un centímetro de su cuello para voltear a ver que sucedía, mucho menos para atender al llamado del cual ella solía considerar su mejor que ahora; sinceramente empezaba a dudarlo_

_-¡Sakura-chan!-_

_Su paso se aligeró volvíendose más rápido. Sus labios estaban tan tensos como el ambiente, y sus ojos nunca se apartaron del camino de frente. Él, intentaba seguirle el paso_

_Mientras ella intentaba ignorar los gritos del Uzumaki_

_Él sabía que solo lo intentaba, pues ya le había quedado muy claro que algo andaba mal en todo aquel asunto._

_Solo con ver aquella fina lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla_

* * *

_Intentó ignorar que había vivido aquel incómodo momento sobrecargándose de trabajo. En todo momento intentó ayudarla, sin embargo sabía que Sakura nunca había sido, fue ni será una persona fácil de convencer._

_Tenía la curiosidad de averiguar más del problema que rodeaba el desquebrajamiento del equipo 7, pero francamente la confianza no existía. La pelirosa se encontraba ida desde el incidente, el cual ya llevaba un par de horas en el pasado. _

_Desde que los llamados de Naruto fueron inaudibles, al llegar a los dominios de su clan, ambos se vieron sumidos en un súbito silencio el cual no fue desechado con la excepción de algunos pequeños mandatos de parte de la oji esmeralda, sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo hasta que ella pidió ser escoltada hasta la habitación que se le había asignado durante el tiempo indefinido que permaneciera en la estancia_

_Después de aquel día no la vio salir de los dominios del clan, sin excepción. Si necesitaba algo que se encontrara fuera de las paredes que protegían y aíslaban al clan del resto de la sociedad de Konoha, no dudaba en confiarselo. Parecía más retraída aún de lo que era al regresar de las carpas de la alianza._

_Allá solía verla casi todos los días. Siempre atareada y agobiada, sirviendo y ayudando a personas, indiscriminadamente de sexo, edad o nación. Sakura dejó su alma en la alianza, su espíritu noble y el valor con el cual trató todas aquellas situaciones difíciles hicieron que la muchacha se redimiera ante los ojos del castaño._

_Si ella anteriormente había sido para él una kunoichi más, ella resaltaba entre ellas definitivamente. _

_En aquel tiempo transcurrido había logrado ganarse el afecto de las personas a las cuales trató. Los miembros de su clan parecían haber caído bajo los encantos de la dedicada muchacha que se esmeraba a tiempo completo en lograr que sanaran. Y con el paso de los días, aquel día en el cual fueran los de antes no estaba lejos; realmente progresaban gracias a su ayuda. _

_Tampoco se habían acercado mucho, pero inconsientemente, cuando ella no estaba siempre se preguntaba donde podría encontrarse._

_La masiva cantidad de personas del clan afectadas por la enfermedad esperaban pacientemente recibir un diagnóstico fijo. Esa noche, según lo que ella le había comentado por fín encontraría el mal que afligía a sus compañeros, y por lo tanto, su cura. Las personas habían progresado mucho, sin embargo aun no tenían permitido salir de sus hogares. _

_Se turnaban. Dependiendo de la calidad de salud de los patriarcas de la casa, estos se encargaban de atender a sus esposas, y si era el caso contrario de esto; las mujeres atendían a sus esposos; mientras que Sakura procuraba enfocarse en tratar a los niños y más ancianos. Impartiendo pequeñas recetas, clase de primeros auxilios, contribución de ninjutsu médico y plantas medicinales pudo colocarlos en el estándar de "fuera de peligro". _

_En las mañanas, solía levantarse muy temprano a preparar los instrumentos que utilizaría en las variadas consultas que había programado con organización. Una de las primeras cosas que había hecho al comenzar su jornada de tratamiento fue encasillar mediante prioridad sus visitas médicas; así logrando abarcar su trabajo, siempre eficiente. _

_Durante el resto del día cumplía con sus asignaciones. No tenía un descanso que durara más de 10 minutos si no había ninguna complicación. Y en la noche, solía encerrarse en la comodidad de la vivienda que le habían asignado, solo para cumplir su ciclo rutinario al día siguiente... Y al que seguía de ese._

_Y aunque el se había autodeclarado su asistente personal, jamás cruzaron palabra que no tuviera que ver con cuanto material necesitaba que trajera de la aldea. Comenzaba a pensar, que lo quería lo más lejos posible; y no solo a él, parecía querer alejarse de todo el mundo. _

_Y así había sido, durante las tres semanas que había permanecido allí._

* * *

_-¡Neji-san!-_

_Los gritos desesperados de aquel muchacho interrumpieron su caminata al rededor del jardín principal. Le gustaba disfrutar de aquellos paseos nocturnos, pues en esta etapa del día, su clan estaba en el apogeo principal. Sin embargo, con toda aquella epidemia, las calles de su clan se habían tornado a una solitaria pero aún así pacífica comunidad. _

_-¿Que sucede, Suzushi?-_

_Por lo general a aquel hombre nada podía alterarle. Era un hombre fresco y ligero, no solía preocuparse por nada. Por lo tanto, el hecho de que estuviera alarmado significaba que en realidad había algo de lo cual preocuparse._

_-¡Ve por Sakura-san!, ¡Oto-san está muy mal!- Le pidió, casi rogándole_

_Le dio una mirada dudativa al fruncir su entrecejo, tomarle la palabra y empezar a correr, seguido del peligris_

_..._

_-¡Sakura-san!-_

_No había reparado en algún protocolo al deslizar la puerta sin cuidado e invadir la sala de la pelirosada. En la compañía de Suzushi, irrumpió en su hogar con la finalidad de buscarla y llevarla con Guenki inmediatamente. Sin embargo, al ingresar de manera tan tosca solo logró encontrarla desprevenida. _

_Había derramado la taza de café debido a la sorpresa. Estaba tendida del piso, levemente sentada. No llevaba su atuendo ninja, pero aun así llevaba el porta kunai en su muslo derecho. Divisó, como en aquel lugar reposaba su mano, preparada para lo que sea que hiciera intromisión de esa manera en lo que era temporalmente su hogar. _

_-Neji-kun- _

_Su nombre salió minúsculo de sus labios formado en un suspiro de alivio. Después de reconocerle, inmediatamente había apartado la mano de su arma para llevarla hasta su agitado pecho. En realidad la había asustado_

_Pero debido a la gravedad de la situación; aquello había valido la pena. _

_-Lo sentimos- Se excusó -Sin embargo, las cosas no están bien- _

_-¿A que te...?- Intentó preguntar, sin embargo se enfocó en algo más en la habitación -Suzushi- Susurró -Tu no debes estar aquí, estás convaleciente- Reprendió, levantándose del suelo -¿Te haz sentido mal?- Le inquirió preocupada, al acercarse a él para tocar su frente y cuello, asegurándose de que su temperatura fuera la correcta_

_El peligris frenó el contacto bruscamente y le miró a los ojos como si en busca de misericordia estuviese_

_-Oto-san a tenido una recaída- Anunció, alarmado -Oka-san a intentado seguir las instrucciones que diste, pero nada parece aliviarlo. Se que me haz prohibido que saliera de casa, pero si no lo hacía...-_

_No dijo nada. Se había apartado de su frente en silencio, divisando como se colocaba una chaqueta ligera sobre su bata tradicional del clan Haruno de color carmín. Tomó el maletín entre sus finos dedos, y le dio una mirada de soslayo al llegar hasta la puerta_

_-Entiendo- Hizo saber -Haz hecho lo correcto en venir aquí. Llévame junto a él- _

_Después de darle una mirada llena de agredecimiento obedeció inmediatamente. Avanzó junto a ella seguido del castaño, el cual había permanecido al margen de aquella conversación _

_-Pensé que estaría en problemas- Fue sincero_

_-Estás en problemas- Aseguró -No debiste salir en condiciones tan precarias. Sin embargo...- Hizo una pequeña pausa -A veces es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso-_

* * *

_-Míreme, por favor- _

_Los espasmos de aquel hombre sobrepasaban los estándares comunes que se había establecido en la enfermedad hasta ahora. Se supone que ya tenía la enfermedad identificada, que conocía su origen y síntomas exactos. La fiebre de 40 y la infección tan esparcida por su cuerpo no era común en el diagnostico final; estaba enfrentandose a una recaída, una muy fuerte. _

_Podía escuchar claramente los dientes de aquel hombre tiritar. Su mujer, aunque también se encontraba en un estado clínico de observación, se encontraba ahí sentada a su lado, secando la frente de su esposo, mientras al pie de la cama se encontraba su único hijo con ojos preocupados. Y ella no haría nada para apartarlos de ahí._

_Por que en su caso; ella no dejaría que la sacaran._

_El temblor de Guenki lograba estremecerle la espina vertebral. Casi podía llegar a sentir su dolor, su expresión lo proyectaba todo, sus músculos faciales estaban tensos, sus labios unidos en una tensa linea para evitar tiritar o quejarse del dolor, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados para darse apoyo mental, pero aun más importante, para no mirar la preocupación de su familia._

_Respiró al recordar que una vez más tenía una vida entre sus manos. Y que bajo toda circunstancia debía salvarla, por que era su deber. _

_-¡Suzushi, Suzushi!- _

_Los golpes desesperados en la puerta no ayudaban a aliviar el ambiente, ni mucho menos le daban la tranquilidad para trabajar. El peligris, obedeciendo a los llamados se apartó de la morada de su padre para atender a las personas que llamaban a la puerta._

_-¿Que es lo que sucede?, No es el momento apropiado, Oto-s...-_

_-Es Momo- Interrumpió, desesperado -¡Está muy mal!, ¡He buscado a Neji-san por todos lados, pero no he podido encontrarlo. Debe llevarme con Sakura, ella debe ir a verla!-_

_-Mazui...-_

_-¡Neji-san!-_

_Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al momento que fue apartado por el joven de manera brusca, al momento que divisó al castaño detrás del peligris._

_-¿Donde está Sakura-san?- Inquirió, alarmado -Tiene que ir a ver a Momo, se siente muy mal-_

_-¿Tu hermana?-_

_Él asintió, temeroso. La había dejado bajo el cuidado de su madre, al tiempo que había salido a buscarle_

_-¡Neji-kun!- _

_Se dirijo con celeridad hasta la habitación, seguido de ambos miembros del clan _

_-Mazui- Llamó, al reconocer su presencia -¿Que es lo que sucede?-_

_-Es Momo- Informó -A empeorado- _

_Miró el rostro cansado de Guiken, con el entrecejo fruncido por la confusión, alarmada por la situación. El hombre abrió sus ojos, mirándo directamente hacia sus orbes esmeraldas, esperando su acción. _

_-Neji-kun- Le llamó, con seriedad -Reune a las autoridades del clan. Yo me encargaré de llevar a todos los afectados al salón-_

* * *

_-No puedes hacer esto sola- Le dijo, más como mandato que como sugerencia -Necesitas la ayuda de Konoha-_

_-¡Eso sería poner en riesgo la vida de los aldeanos!-Protestó _

_-A costa de la vida de los miembros de mi clan-_

_Sus palabras eran duras; no le hacía falta gritar para dejarle claras sus ideas. Pero ella no parecía intimidada, por el contrario, le respondía con la misma fiereza. Si el defendía la integridad de su clan con astucia, ella actuaba igual para con Konoha._

_-Se me ha sido encargada esta tarea por que estoy calificada. ¡Mientras hablamos todos empeoran!. No perderé más mi tiempo- Sentenció, de manera tosca -No estoy dispuesta a dejar que nadie fallezca-_

_-Entiende- Exclamó, antes de que ella se retirara -Todas estas personas son mi familia-_

_Ella lo tenía muy en cuenta_

* * *

_Sus ojos divisaron el triste panorama. Todos sus pacientes se retorcían de dolor en cada una de las camillas tendidas sobre el piso del salón principal; la gran cantidad de personas que estaban estables habían recaído, dejándola a ella sola para tratar de controlar sus síntomas hasta que supiera exactamente que era lo que les sucedía. _

_Con el tiempo transcurrido había logrado descubrir que la enfermedad que padecían era un virus tropical, el cual pudo provenir de los confines del país del fuego haciendo límite con Takigakure. Realmente extraña, tratada pocas veces en la aldea; con las excepciones de los shinobis los cuales realizaban misiones en el área, siendo contaminados por cosas tan comunes como el agua o la comida. Con tan pocos registros y síntomas tan fuertes, el índice de supervivencia de esta enfermedad decepcionaba sus espectativas de vida. _

_Su estrategia se había basado en aliviar los síntomas y cortar la infección, sin embargo, esta había logrado esparcirse de manera invisible entre los órganos; aquello siendo el causante de las fiebres delirantes que sobrellevaban, al igual que los espasmos. _

_Aquella imagen que se extendía en la habitación, solo podía recordarle a un escenario._

_Cuando debió encargarse del hospital durante la guerra;_

_Sola._

* * *

_Hiashi no le había prestado atención. Había actuado conforme a lo que creía correcto, y aunque no dudara de las habilidades médicas de Sakura, ella aun era muy joven y con menor experiencia. Sin embargo; eso no era lo que le había llevado a decidirse a mandar a Neji por más equipo médico. Ella se encontraba sola, con toda aquella responsabilidad. Y aunque aparentase ser fuerte; cosa que tampoco dudaba, era demasiado peso sobre sus hombros._

_Y debía admitir; que no lograba confiar del todo en aquella chica. En algún punto de su conciencia, no la creía capaz de realizar mucho más del trabajo que ya había hecho. _

_-Hiashi-sama-_

_-Shizune-_

_-Los llevaré con Sakura-_

* * *

_No es posible. Pensó, desconcertado_

_Allí estaba ella. Y en aquel lugar repleto de personas, ella era la única que se veía mal. _

_-Los estabilizó- Informó Shizune, después de que ella y su equipo revisaran a todas los pacientes -La enfermedad no ha sido cortada del todo, pero ella logró llevarlos a todos fuera de peligro- Le dijo, con un toque de orgullo en sus palabras_

_La miraba secar el sudor de su frente con dificultad, mientras pensaba inevitablemente que su instinto había fallado al juzgarla. Había logrado dejarlos estables, después de que había dudado de su conocimiento y habilidad. Mantuvo su promesa de mantenerlos a salvo, a costa de su propio bienestar. _

_-Sakura- Llamó la pelinegra -¿Te sientes bien?-_

_Ella asintió débilmente_

_Por supuesto que no era así. _

_Y si tal vez su valor la había puesto allí, su perspicazia la había llevado al suelo._

* * *

-Y... ¿Como se siente?-

-¿A que te refieres?- Inquirió ida, al mirar por la ventana.

El ruido en el exterior había desaparecido, el agua turbia se había vuelto calma. Admiraba el atardecer desde su ventana, con el corazón tranquilo y la desconfianza que había abandonado su alma, descansaba por primera vez en meses, ligeramente apoyada del alfeizar, con la compañía de la única persona con la cual jamás pensó permanecer en paz por más de dos minutos.

Si que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Pensó, divertida.

-Ya sabes- Insistió Ino -Enamorarse-

-¿Uh?-

-Por dios, Sakura- Exclamó exaltada -Ok, para hacerlo más fácil- Suspiró, calmándose -¿Como supiste que estabas enamorada?-

-De la misma forma que solía sentir por Sasuke- Respondió, de manera abrupta. Como si el solo hecho de mencionar su nombre le quemara la lengua -Aquel sentimiento, Ino... Todo volvió-

La rubia se vio un poco decepcionada. Pues, a pesar de que estaba segura de que había sentido algo por Sasuke, no lo creía tan intenso. No podía comparar los sentimientos que solía tener por Sasuke con los que su mejor amiga había tenido por el mismo.

-El hecho de desesperarte cuando está mal... Cuando no sabes que es lo que le sucede. Quieres ayudarlo en todo momento... Serle útil, querer permanecer a su lado siempre. No definir que es lo que está bien o está mal... Solo quieres verle feliz-

Definitivamente... Jamás había sentido aquello por Sasuke.

Pero si recordaba haberlo sentido... Por alguien más

* * *

_Antes de la guerra no sabía lo que rodeaba a despertar en la camilla de un hospital. Por lo general, era ella la que admiraba la cara pálida de Naruto, durmiendo profundamente, cuando mediante iba recobrando la conciencia empezaba a soñar en algo relacionado con ella, y terminaba siendo golpeado._

_-Aghh..-_

_Se quejó ante el acto involuntario de que el Kitsune fuera lo primero en lo que pensó al abrir los ojos y mirar con cansancio el techo del hospital. _

_Había descubierto con pena que las finas colchas le lastimaban la espalda, que tener tan poca movilidad le entumecía el cuerpo, y que solo el hecho de suspirar le develaba la deshidratación de sus labios._

_Hallarse del lado del paciente no era divertido, no entendía como su equipo podía soportarlo. _

_-Y bien, cariño-_

_-¿Mamá?-_

_Escuchó como sinfonía los pasos del pequeño tacón de su madre acercarse hasta su lecho. Acarició su cabello con dulzura, mirándole a los ojos comprensiva_

_-Vaya- Rascó un poco su cabello rubio -Desde que te volviste Kunoichi, no recuerdo una sola vez en la cual hayas quedado en el hospital. Antes me quejaba de ver como te curabas en casa, pero definitivamente es mejor tenerte allá que aquí-_

_Ella suspiró con cansancio, tomando su mano con comprensión -Me siento bien- Le dijo, tranquilizándola -¿Cual fue el diagnóstico?-_

_-Agotamiento de chakra- Respondió, con algo de molestia -Shizune me contó de tus recientes visitas al hospital. Sakura, es algo serio. No puedo creer que te sobreexpongas tanto-_

_-Es lo que debía hacer...-_

_-No. Lo que debías hacer era acatar las órdenes de Hiashi y llamar refuerzos, Sakura-_

_La voz de otra rubia irrumpió en la habitación, su tacón más prominente se acercó al lado de su madre, seguida del líder del clan Hyuga. _

_-Pero aun así- Retomó -Hiciste un gran trabajo. Lograste cortar la línea de virus, nadie más será contagiado. Shizune en conjunto con otros médicos están tratando en este momento las raíces de la enfermedad. Quedarán completamente sanos muy pronto debido a tu dedicación- _

_-Deberás entender que fue difícil para mi confiar en tus habilidades debido a lo joven que eres-_

_Que consuelo. _

_-Sin embargo; olvidé que hablabamos del criterio de nuestra Hokage. Si ella confiaba en tí tan ciegamente, yo también debí hacerlo-_

_-No hay cuidado- Respondió amablemente -Ya le había mencionado que no tenía mucho que hacer en casa- _

_Por primera vez que le conocía vio su mirada ablandarse, antes de retirarse elegantemente en una reverencia de la habitación_

* * *

_-Se encuentra bien- Le informó -Su desmoronamiento fue debido a su falta de descanso y sobre uso de su Chakra. No dejará ninguna secuela, se recuperará a penas tenga un sueño completo.-_

_Sabía que desde cierto punto sus palabras habían aliviado a su sobrino. De alguna manera; el también se encontraba de la misma forma. Aquella joven le había recordado lo importante que significaba su clan, al verlos de manera tan decayente. Esperaba que se recuperara pronto; y si se daba cabida, la próxima oportunidad, tendría en cuenta la confianza que había desarrollado hacía ella. _

_No dudaría en su capacidad, su valor, ni tampoco el hecho de que hiciera cumplir lo que sus palabras expresaban_

* * *

_-Espero que entienda que solo han pasado dos días desde que mi hija salió del hospital-_

_-Lo entiendo- Aseguró -Pero también espero que entienda el deber de su hija como médico, y los estatutos que debe cumplir-_

_-Con todo respeto, en Konoha hay muchos médicos talentosos que pueden ayudarle.-_

_-Estoy seguro que nadie más tratará la situación como Sakura puede hacerlo. Kizashi, espero que entiendas tú también que hablamos de un miembro de mi familia. No lo dejaría al cuidado de nadie del cual no confiara plenamente-_

_-Usted no confiaba en Sakura en cuanto ella empezó a tratar a la gente de su clan. ¿Por que sería diferente ahora?-_

_-Retó mi sentido de la cordura. Jamás pensé en que llegaría a confiar en el talento de una persona tan joven, olvidando el hecho de que el destino de mi clan si yo llegara a perecer recaerá en los hombros de mis hijas y mi sobrino, contemporáneos con su hija. Llegué a subestimarlos tanto como a Sakura, sin embargo todos me demostraron sus habilidades. Su hija es muy capaz de hacerse cargo de esta situación-_

_-Sakura está convaleciente- Excusó con pesadez, al tiempo en el cual el castaño empezaba a convencerlo con sus argumentos -No dudaría en enviarla a cumplir si eso no fuera de esa manera-_

_Desde que su madre la había conducido a esconderse en una de las paredes allegadas a la sala para escuchar la conversación de los dos patriarcas, se había dado cuenta del reciente cambio del afecto del líder del Souke hacia ella. Sus palabras le daban seguridad en sus habilidades, llenándola de alagos y orgullo. _

_-He hablado con Tsunade antes de venir aquí. No crea que no he tomado en cuenta el reciente estado de salud de Sakura. Usted debe saber muy bien que Tsunade no puede vincularse con enfermedades virosas debido a que puede contagiarse y eso afectaría sus funciones como Kage. Shizune, que es la segunda opción más importante está cumpliendo con una misión de campaña de sanación ambulante hacia Kumogakure. El clan Hyuga no fue el único afectado por la epidemia, esta se difundió en las naciones. Por lo tanto, como parte de la alianza Konoha está prestando su servicio..._

_...La situación es de gravedad, no creo que ningún otro médico pueda encargarse de la situación. Sakura ya trató la enfermedad, y como ya mencioné, no pondré la vida de mi sobrino en las manos de nadie en quien no confie-_

_-Quisiera hablar contigo, Sakura.- Dijo, mirando directamente a la pared, en la cual detrás se encontraban madre e hija_

_Salió algo apenada de su escondite. Debió pensar antes de eso que era realmente tonto intentar espiar la conversación de un Shinobi. Y no era el hecho de que Hiashi poseyera el Byakugan, pues este no estaba activado. Estaba intentando de escuchar indebidamente la conversación de un shinobi poderoso el cual podía sentir claramente su chakra._

_Sin embargo, después de pasar su verguenza realizó la situación. Recordó que, y más bien, de que estaban hablando. _

_-Creo que ya sabes bien de que hemos estado hablando, Sakura- Mencionó su padre _

_-Lo haré- Dijo sin dudar, mirando los ojos sin fondo del ojiperla_

* * *

**Bieen... Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito y por eso lo subí. La realidad es que he tenido algunos momentos, como llamarlos, difíciles. La inspiración me es ausente en estos últimos días, y se concretamente en que mi fic se desenlazará, sin embargo estoy poco ocurrente con los sucesos que conllevan a que Neji y Sakura se enamoren, y supongo que es algo que tengo que enmarcar. Así que si quieren dar alguna idea, bienvenida sea xD  
**

**Estoy ansiosa por escribir después del casorio. En realidad, desde ahí comienza el fic, la idea clara se encuentra después del prólogo, el cual creo que es el más largo del mundo la verdad..**

**Anyway. **

_¿Sugerencias?, ¿Críticas?, ¿Halagos?, ¿Tomates?, ¿Rosas?, ¿Comentarios?_

_¿Review?_

**Con cariño, Nahare  
**


	5. P5Preguntas

5

Dialogo actual

_Recuerdo. (Después de pasado el prólogo también susurro o pensamiento minimizado)_

**Voz de Kurama**

* * *

_-Fue un día después-_

_Ella no tenía que escuchar nada de eso, lo sabía. Sabía los síntomas que tenía, la situación que afrontaba, y como se sentía. En parte había sido su culpa. Jamás debió dejarse convencer del castaño, no debió aceptar su ayuda. Debió haber hecho lo correcto y denegar de sus atenciones; Debía admitir que era muy persuasivo. Por lo tanto, lo menos que pudo hacer después de dejarse convencer era aplicarle una especie de escudo antivirus o algo así... Aunque aquello era imposible por que no sabía a que enfermedad se estaba enfrentando. Solo estaba buscando una excusa para culparse, cuando lo que debía hacer en realidad era apresurarse y llegar de inmediato hasta el lecho de Neji._

_Oh cielos, debía hacer tantas cosas..._

_Después de haber ignorado las palabras del mayor durante todo el trayecto por estar sumida en sus pensamientos, llegaron hasta la puerta de la cual parecía ser la habitación del castaño._

_-Es importante que pongas la total atención en su curación. Eso corresponde cuidarlo día y noche, espero que entiendas que Neji es alguien importante, el hijo de mi hermano. Es una gran responsabilidad...Pero_

_...Confío en tí-_

_Se quedó perdida entre esas palabra por segundos. Y eso, solo la hacía autoflagelarse más. Prácticamente, estaba obligando a su inner a abofetearse a si misma. En realidad se creía responsable de que Neji después de encontrarse sano ahora estuviera sumergido en aquel horrible dolor que describían sus anteriores pacientes. _

_Él deslizó la puerta sin prisa, mostrando al castaño recostado, inmóvil sobre aquella cama. Le conocía, sabía que no osaría quejarse o decir nada, por lo tanto, cuando su tío preguntó como se encontraba, se limitó a voltear su rostro hacía él, dándole una profunda mirada que suponía entendió bien. _

_-Permanezca lejos de aquí, Hiashi-sama- Advirtió la peli rosa -Neji tiene una enfermedad viral, y hasta ahora no hay ninguna defensa que pueda aplicarle para que esté completamente seguro compartiendo espacio con él-_

_-Está bien- Dijo, antes de retirarse -Cuida de él, Sakura-_

_Cuando Hiashi cerró la puerta, cayó en cuenta de la iluminada habitación, adornada sutilmente en colores crema. Simple, individual, elegante, una mullida cama con el castaño recostado sobre ella._

_Caminó despacio hasta llegar a su lado_

_-Son los mismos síntomas- Le informó _

_-Lo imaginé- Dijo de forma apenada por su situación -Te lo advertí varias veces- Regañó -Pero que podía esperar. Todos suelen ignorarme con este tipo de cosas-_

_Y él sabía exactamente a que, mejor dicho a quienes se refería. _

_-¿Por cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?-_

_-No lo sé- Respondió sinceramente_

_Colocó las manos sobre su pecho, intentando apaciguar con chakra los espasmos comunes de los síntomas, sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar su intromisión en aquella pregunta_

_-No deberías hacerlo. Podrías contraer la enfermedad-_

_-Como médico soy inmune a la mayoría de las cosas- Prosiguió con su tratamiento -Y.. también esclava de algunas reglas... Como las que dicen que jamás debo abandonar a alguien que me necesite- _

_Él respiró, una vez más sintiendo el cálido alivio que le proporcionaba su chakra_

_-Estaré bien- Aseguró -Tu también lo estarás pronto_

_Lo sabía. De alguna manera, confiaba en ella._

* * *

_-Eres un obstinado-_

_Él la miró sin expresión. Empezaba a creer que convivía con la reencarnación de Sasuke, solo que omitiendo los ofensivos comentarios hasta su persona. De resto, mismo corazón de hielo, fría expresión y testarudez; a veces solían compartir molestos monosílabos como respuesta. _

_Al parecer, estar enfermo lo hacía especialmente propenso al mal humor._

_Y él ya lo sabía. Pero simplemente no era de su agrado, siendo un hombre activo no podía concebir el hecho de estar postrado en aquella cama. Él debería estar sirviendo a su aldea, cumpliendo con sus deberes._

_La noche pasada ella no había descansado, ni tampoco la anterior a esa. Tal vez el dolor que le inundara cualquier humano común le desgarraría en el sentido físico y psicológico, pero siendo ninja, aquel definitivamente no era el dolor más intenso que había sentido. _

_No le agradaba el hecho de que ella se viera obligada a atenderle. El podría recuperarse por sus propios medios, no necesitaba sus cuidados intensos, no quería ser dependiente. _

_Por lo tanto; aguantaría en silencio hasta que ella decidiera irse. _

_-Y bien, ¿No piensas ceder?- Inquirió, calmada, mientras movía su pie en busca de una respuesta -Necesito que estés de reposo el más tiempo posible, sabes muy bien que no puedes permanecer de pie- _

_Él la miró, seguro y sin ninguna intencion de ceder. _

_Los hombres si que eran teztarudos. _

_Ella se acercó hacia él, mientras estaba estaba ligeramente apoyado de la pared en la cual su cama estaba posicionada. Cuando llegó a una distancia prudente, colocó suavemente una mano en su hombro, ganándose una mirada profunda de parte del castaño._

_-Se que esto te afecta más que a los demás- Expresó comprensiva -Si me dejas cumplir el tratamiento al pie de la letra, estarás mejor en menor tiempo de lo debido- Aseguró -Solo déjame hacer mi trabajo..._

_...Y me iré de aquí más rápido de lo que crees- _

_Ella le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, mientras el aceptaba el trato, en silencio._

* * *

_Le hablaba para distraerlo, también se quedaba despierta hasta el momento que el sueño debido a la enfermedad lograba vencerlo. Aprendió a adivinar cuando algo le estaba causando dolor, pues el jamás se permitió dar una señal clara de ello. _

_Habían pasado algunos días, y ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia. _

_-Mañana podrán venir a visitarte- Anunció -Lee y Tenten están muy ansiosos por verte- _

_..._

_-Sakura-_

_-¿Uh?-_

_-¿Que ha sucedido con tu equipo?-_

_De seguro le tomó por sorpresa, y tal vez había sido inoportuno. Probablemente también halla sido una imprudencia, pero, podía permitirse tales cosas estando en aquel estado. Además, aquello le causaba demasiada curiosidad como para dejar el tema en el aire._

_Sin embargo, si ella no quería hablar de eso, él respetaría su desición._

_Su mirada se tornó afligida momentos mientras descendía la sorpresa de sus ojos. Vaciló al hablar, su labio bajo tembló en afán de decir algo pero terminó por guardar silencio... Uno que se volvió tenso después de que pasaron un par de minutos mirándose a los ojos y sin decir nada. _

_Realmente no sabía que o como responderle, pues en ella la herida de ese tema aun se encontraba latiente, y al mínimo movimiento brusco esta terminaría por abrirse de nuevo. _

_-¿Por que lo preguntas?- Intentó evadir_

_La miró, con obviedad. No había manera de que ella no lo supiera, desentenderse del asunto era una salida totalmente tonta e inaceptable. Su equipo afrontaba dificultades, y ella estaba sufriendo. Él podía verlo._

_-Aquella vez, en la aldea- Comentó, recostado en su cama mientras miraba fijamente al techo -Tu reacción al verlos. Tampoco atendiste los llamados de Naruto-_

_-Uh?- Musitó, con un toque de nerviosismo -No le había escuchado.. Yo..-_

_-Sakura-_

_Sus ojos de alguna manera lograban escrutar su alma, convertirla en un fino hilillo transparente, solo el que ponía atención podría ver a traves de este, podía borrar sus engaños solamente con su voz. En realidad, ella sentía que con él podía abrirse, no tenía que mentir._

_No tenía que aparentar que todo iba bien cuando todo estaba mal. No debía sonreír cuando no debía llorar... No debía ocultar la voz de su corazón. _

_Pero eso no evaporaba el hecho de que aún dolía, y con creces. _

_Sus orbes esmeralda se humedecieron, sin embargo el no se retractó de haber preguntado. Mucho menos se arrepintió, por que sabía que aquello le haría bien. Y él, aun no sabía por que; pero la ayudaría a sobrellevarlo. _

_Eran compañeros, después de todo. O al menos quería convencerse que ese era el motivo de su preocupación. _

_-Todo ha cambiado- Susurró -Y no creo que realmente puedas entender muy bien lo que estoy sintiendo-_

_-Puede que no me halla sucedido una situación similar a la tuya. Pero si puedo entender muy bien los sentimientos de Naruto- _

_-Naruto se jactaba de poder ver a traves de mi alma. Pero nunca pudo... Nunca pudo ver el deseo más grande que residía en mi alma... Yo solo quería permanecer a su lado- _

_-No creo que tampoco tú puedas entender perfectamente sus sentimientos-_

_-Eso ya no importa- Espetó -No quiero... No quiero nada que me vincule con el equipo 7- _

_Parecía estar decidida, pero percibía su alma temblando, sabía que se estaba hiriendo con sus mismas palabras. Pero estaba dispuesta a soportarlo, aunque eso significara morir de tristeza. _

_O soledad._

* * *

_Él reposaba en su cama, mientras ella descansaba en el sillón a su lado, velando su sueño. Cuando pareció haberse quedado dormido, ella se enfocó en su pergamino médico. Lleno de fórmulas farmacéuticas, e inentendibles garabatos con recetas médicas, relatos de las hazañas de las eminencias en aquel campo._

_Pero ella no le prestaba la mínima atención a aquello. La espina que estaba en su corazón parecía encajársele más profundo mediante los días iban transcurriendo. Parecía sumirse en la pesada realidad de que iba hundiendose sin remedio en el silencio, en la frustración y el dolor. Se preguntó entonces si su estado de depresión era tan severo. _

_El control de lo que sucedía se le había escapado de las manos. Se sentía como un cascarón vacío, no tenía idea absoluta de como sentirse. Ahora no deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sasuke regresara, ya no anhelaba recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, no tenía más interés en sacrificarse solo para poder verlo salvo. _

_Con respecto a Naruto y Kakashi en realidad se sentía herida. No planeaba que todo fuera como antes, no podía. _

_Solía divagar y atormentarse con su realidad en las noches. Cuando el castaño estaba sumido en sueños, cuando no podía distraerla de el triste camino que el destino le había forjado. Neji había logrado hacer que se olvidara que se encontraba sola._

_Por que aunque no era la persona más conversadora del mundo lograba acompañarla de una manera silenciosamente extraña. Cuando se encontraba junto a él, no se sentía olvidada. _

_Tal vez eso había arraigado el hecho de que se hubiera dedicado a él completamente los días que permaneció en cuarentena. Quería hacerlo sentir tranquilo y seguro, retribuyéndole, pues es así como el lograba hacerla sentir. _

_Conviviendo con el clan Hyuga se había olvidado que fuera de aquellos dominios se encontraban sus problemas. Y eso le preocupaba bastante._

_Como iban las cosas con Neji, se recuperaría muy pronto. Sus defensas eran altas, era un chico admirablemente fuerte, pues su resistencia en batalla se había manifestado también en su enfermedad. Recuperaba sus sentidos poco a poco, mientras los síntomas desaparecían con celeridad._

_Quería verlo sano. Sin embargo, cada paso que Neji daba hasta la recuperación, era un paso que la acercaba también a Konoha, la pequeña realidad que no quería enfrentar pero jamás se iría. _

_Ella debía irse, y el presentimiento recóndito en su corazón que todo iría mal después de eso no la dejaba en paz. Por lo tanto, se encargaría de disfrutar al máximo de la paz que tendría en ese lugar, por los tres días restantes en los cuales calculaba que Neji lograría recuperarse._

* * *

_Sonrió de manera imperceptible, al escuchar los estruendosos gritos y pasos pesados de las personas que amenazaban entrar sin ningún permiso a la habitación. Le dirijo una mirada de soslayo a la peli rosa, la cual al escuchar lo mismo que él imitó su acción, cerrando su libro, colocándolo sobre la cama. _

_-¡No puedo esperar a que se una de nuevo al equipo!- Dijo con euforia -¡Debo admitir que nuestra última misión fue realmente aburrido sin mi rival!-_

_Sakura casi podía imaginarse a un emocionado Lee haciendo sus exageradas poses mientras caminaba por los pasillos. _

_Rió ligeramente al tiempo que miró a Neji negar con la cabeza. Lee siempre se autoproclamaba su rival, pero jamás había sido tan bueno escuchar una de sus estupideces como ahora. Por más que le costara admitirlo, ellos eran parte importante en su vida. Y, los extrañaba. Aunque se encargara de suprimirlo en su alma, así lo hacía._

_-Cálmate.. Lee- _

_Pudo sentir a traves de las paredes de papel el susurro apenado de la castaña, seguramente hablando en voz baja para no perturbar la paz de nadie. Más específicamente, de Neji._

_-¡No lo reprimas, Tenten!- Exigió el mayor -¡Deja que la llama de la juventud fluya dentro de él mientras pueda!-_

_-¡Así es, Gai-sensei!-_

_-¡Vamos Lee!-_

_La puerta fue deslizada estruendosamente, mostrando a ambos morenos de traje verde con aquella pose elaborada. Sus expresiones denotaban una emoción que aun ella no sabía como reconocer, sus cuerpos exuberaban energía... Y la acongojada Tenten estaba tras ellos, sintiendo un sentimiento que para el resto del equipo Gai era muy conocido._

_Pena ajena._

_..._

_Par de idiotas. Pensó Neji, mirándo con cara de cansancio hacia la puerta_

_Sakura rió ligeramente, incomoda de la presentación._

_-¡Neji!-_

_La pequeña chica había logrado apartar de su camino a su maestro y compañero, apresurada de llegar al lado de Neji. Tomó su mano apenas llegó a su lado, preguntando con insistencia si se encontraba bien_

_-Estoy bien- Aseguró_

_Ella parecía preocupada, examinandole minusciosamente con la mirada. Quería asegurarse de que sus palabras coincidieran con su estado corporal. Acarició su mejilla cuidadosa, mirándolo fijamente con sus insistentes ojos miel._

_-Creo que exageras, Tenten- Opinó Lee -Después de todo, Sakura-san lo ha estado tratando- _

_La castaña por fin pareció notar que otra fémina se encontraba en la habitación. Dirijo su mirada hacia la peli rosa, la cual solo alzó su mano, moviéndola de lado a lado de forma reprimida para interpretarse como un saludo._

_-Uh- Musitó al percatarse de su presencia -Ohayō, Sakura-san-_

_Su saludo quedó en el aire, pues inmediatamente volteó su mirada de nuevo hasta los cansados ojos grises de su compañero. Lo miró y la miró, una y otra vez, hasta que Neji apartó su mano educadamente, reprendiendo con la mirada su exagerada desconfianza, terminó por hacerla convencerse al menos un poco de que ella lo había cuidado bien. _

_Que posesiva.. _

_-Sakura-san- Llamó el mayor -¿Como ha estado Neji?-_

_-Gruñón- Dijo con sinceridad, dando rienda suelta a la risa de sus compañeros, mientras el permanecía frugal. _

_-¿Cuando podrá volver a entrenar?-Preguntó Lee_

_-Si acata las órdenes médicas podrán sacarlo de aquí en 3 días- _

_-¡Escuchaste, Neji!?- Inquirió efusivo _

_Él solo asintió_

_-No te preocupes, Sakura-san- Tranquilizó el pelinegro -No tendrás que aguantar más al témpano de Neji!-_

_El entrecejo de Neji se frunció, mientras ella solo rió debido a las ocurrencias del joven._

* * *

_Después de que Gai había sugerido que Tenten se llevara a Neji a los campos del clan a que tomara un poco de aire, y la bestia verde de Konoha desapareciera sospechosamente de la habitación sin ningún motivo, dejándola en solitario con Lee, entendió que estaba siendo víctima de una pequeña conspiración._

_-Sakura-san-_

_Lee había madurado mucho. Estaba muy consiente de sus sentimientos, y ahora en diferencia a como cuando era niña, sabía como valorarlos; aunque lamentablemente no podía corresponderlos. Para su disgusto, en su corazón seguía el sentimiento que hacía que su corazón saltara cada vez que alguien mencionaba el nombre de Sasuke._

_Él parecía entristecido por algo. Mantuvo la mirada gacha al llamarle, sin embargo no fue lo suficiente como para que no levantara su mirada, directo a los ojos misericordes de la dueña de su corazón._

_-Lamento mucho... No haber podido protegerte-_

_El llanto en el dúo más llamativo de la hoja no era algo precisamente extraño. Sin embargo, en aquel momento las lágrimas del moreno eran diferentes. Aun permanecía ligeramente encorbado hacia bajo, tratando de evitar que ella lo mirara llorando. Sus lagrimas se escurrían silenciosas desde sus ojos hasta el borde de su barbilla, cayendo hasta el suelo, siendo las gotas visibles en este. _

_-No soy digno. He faltado a mi promesa... ¡Perdóname, Sakura-san!- Rogó, arreciando su llanto -¡Trabajaré duro, mil veces más...-_

_Él abrió sus ojos y calló sus palabras al sentir su fina mano posarse en su hombro. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos comprensivos, que no le exigían nada más, excepto que estuviera tranquilo. Inspirándole paz, le regaló una sonrisa complacida._

_Le agradecía infinitamente, absolutamente todo. Aunque guardara silencio, lo hacía. Pues sabía que él no necesitaba palabras_

_-Sakura-san...- Susurró su nombre con sorpresa, al sentir su barbilla descansar en su hombro, y los ligeros brazos de ella descansar en su espalda. _

_Se quedó estático ante su muestra de afecto, pasmado, no descartando la posibilidad de que aquello solo fuera un sueño, o un producto de su imaginación. Sus músculos no se destensaron hasta sentir su cálido aliento hacerle leves cosquillas en el cuello, asegurándose de que ella estaba allí, estrechándolo con apoyo... Dándole a su corazón el consuelo que rogaba por la falta a sus promesas autoimpuestas._

_Guardó silencio, y después de un tiempo también la rodeó con sus brazos._

_Y sin saberlo, le regaló el cálido sentimiento de saberse apreciada por alguien de nuevo. Sin mentiras, ni rechazos. _

_Se sentía especialmente querida. Y tal vez por eso se estaba apegando tanto a los demás._

* * *

_-Gai-sensei, ¡Usted está viendo eso!?- Preguntó, susurrando incrédula de lo que espiaba por la rendija de la puerta_

_-¡Claro que lo veo!- Aclaró ferviente -¡Lee es todo un campeón!-_

_Se encontraban sin ningún sentido de la prudencia o la discreción asomados exageradamente curiosos en la pequeña rendija abierta de la puerta, observando la situación emocionados. Y aunque probablemente ya supieran que se encontraban allí, no le prestaban la mínima atención._

_-¡Neji!- Llamó la emocionada castaña -Ven a ver esto!- _

_El castaño no atendió a su invitación, optó por mirar a otro lado con el entrecejo casi imperceptiblemente fruncido._

_La sonrisa de Tenten se fue borrando de su rostro a mediado despegaba su mirada de la escena de su compañero y la pelirosa, al mirar extrañada la expresión del castaño; ella conocía bien a Neji. Y su acción solo reflejaba una cosa, algo lo estaba molestando._

_-Gai-sensei...-Musitó sin apartar la vista del castaño -Creo que deberíamos darle algo de privacidad- Sugirió, levemente acongojada, sin reparar ya en la escena en la cual demostraba tanto interés segundos atrás_

_-Peero Teenteen- Reprochó de forma exagerada _

_Su mirada lo llevo hasta el límite de creer que su alumna solo quería darle más espacio libre a la situación que nacía entre su pupilo y la chica por la cual sentía tantas cosas especiales. No replicó más, extendiendo el pulgar y haciendo mostrar su sonrisa._

_-Muy astuto, Tenten- Alabó, colocándo las manos en la nuca, mientras caminaba con rostro cómplice, alejándose de los pasillos _

_La castaña miró a su sensei alejarse del pasillo, perdiendose entre la luz que mostraba la salida. Silenciosa, le dio otra mirada a Neji, el cual empezaba a alejarse al lado contrario por el cual había avanzado su sensei, adentrandose más en los pasillos de la gran residencia, donde estaba oscuro en comparación a la luz que desprendía la salida que conectaba con el jardin de extensiones que poseía su clan._

_Ella se quedó allí, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, indecisa de a quien seguir._

_Preocupada por cierto sentimiento que iba creciendo en su alma_

* * *

_Avanzó hacia la salida, dispuesto a clarificar su mente y desprenderse de aquel sentimiento que a sus ojos era absurdo; sin embargo no encontraba la manera de desacerse de el. No encontraba la manera por la cual aquella situación debía causarle algún tipo de molestia, aquello debía ser inocuo y predecible, pues por años había sido testigo de la fasinación (platónica) que su compañero de equipo sentía por la integrante femenina del equipo 7, y eso nunca pareció molestarlo, claro está, mucho más de los límites como que el enamoramiento de Lee retrasara o de alguna manera afectara sus misiones o entrenamiento._

_Aquel acercamiento definitivamente le molestaba. Tal vez las situaciones que lo habían vinculado a ella habían terminado por que desarrollara algún tipo de sentido de pertenencia sobre la chica._

_Y era un sentimiento que debía eliminar por su bien y el de los demás, aquel tipo de emociones extrañas eran inaceptables para alguien como él, cual era precisamente conocido por no dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos al completar alguna... cosa. Cualquier cosa. Dejarse dominar por alguna acción potencialmente extraña, que tuvieran que ver con el ámbito amoroso era totalmente rechazada. _

_Cuando empezó a pensar incoherencias decidió hacer responsable a la enfermedad que lo afligía, a lo encerrado que se encontraba dentro de las cuatro paredes crema que lo ahogaban al punto en el cual no tenía más nada en lo cual divagar. _

_Por cuestión de segundos su pupila rotó hasta la endija de la puerta aun entre abierta, deteniendo su caminar; encontrándose con ambos chicos, los cuales permanecían velando el silencio del otro, su compañero levemente sonrojado y agradecido de la sonrisa amable de la peli rosa._

_-Sakura, La flor de loto de la villa de la hoja volvera a florecer... Y la próxima vez que nos veamos seré mucho más fuerte... Te lo juro-_

_Apartó su vista de insofacto y avanzó por el camino. Su entrecejo se había fruncido levemente, (de nuevo) mientras su mirada estaba fija en la flamante luz que salía del jardín. _

_Aquello era molesto._

* * *

_Él solo la hizo reir, después de aquel emotivo encuentro. Lee era un muchacho ocurrente y vivaz, enérgico y de corazón noble, muy capaz de notar por la fase depresiva por la cual estaba pasando. Aun así, fue prudente; preguntó que sucedía y al no recibir respuesta no insistió en el tema. Repasaron charlas comunes, desde el progreso de las heridas de batalla, hasta sus recientes entrenamientos, conversaciones monótonas, sin embargo no había conversado con nadie normalmente desde que la guerra había iniciado. Apartando su tiempo transcurrido en los dominios del clan, Neji era la única persona con la cual convivía y era pues... Neji._

_Por tal razón era agradable tal compañía_

_-Debemos ir a buscar a Neji- Informó, deteniendo la conversación -Aun está convaleciente, le quedan dos días de reposo-_

_-Creí que ya podía salir-_

_-Si puede. Al menos por unos momentos... Y ya ese momento ha culminado- Sentenció, al salir acompañada del moreno hacia el jardín_

_-¿Donde están todos?- Preguntó él, colocándo una parte de su mano en la frente para apasiguar la luz que se colaba por sus ojos, para rotar después tratando de observar mejor el vacío prado_

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto- Alarmó ella_

* * *

_Utilizó ambas muñecas para detener la patada de la castaña, la cual se alejó inmediatamente que su golpe falló. Él elevó su palma, incitándola a acercarsele. Su expresión era frugal; mientras que la de ella parecía complacida del reto. Se acercó a largas zancadas corriendo por la larga extensión de terreno; desenrrolló su pergamino y en un movimiento veloz docenas de Kunais salieron en su dirección._

_Este, arremolinándose en su técnica repeló su ataque fácilmente, aplicando el shushin no jutsu apareció detrás de la castaña, extendió sus dedos una vez más, atacándo en el punto central de la espalda, haciendola caer de rodillas sobre el pasto. Se levantó, con celeridad y la adrenalina de la pelea extendió nuevamente su pergamino haciendo que él se alejara. A su vez, estrellas ninjas aparecieron de insofacto apenas rozando el inmaculado ropaje de su compañero._

_-¡Levántate, Tenten!- Exigió _

_Sus dedos tocaron el suelo fértil antes de erguirse y dejar su faz emocionada por la lucha. Tomó el pergamino aferrándose a él, lo alzó sobre su cabeza extendiendolo tanto como sus brazos se lo permitían, extendiendose sobre el papel cientos de kunais. Neji volvió a colocarse en posición de pelea, al tiempo en el cual ella ondeó el gran rollo, haciendo que las armas volaran cortando el aire directamente hacia donde el castaño se encontraba. _

_Se escuchó el sonido directo del metal filoso clavarse en la tierra, sin embargo, al alzar su vista se encontró con él intacto, a su alrededor no había rastros de ataque, quedando en el radio de un círculo, con la diferencia del campo a su alrededor, lleno de armas con ataques de lleno, y esparcidas las que fueron repelidas. _

_-¡Neji!-_

_Él tomó impulso hacia arriba, ella repitió su acción, estando en el aire, se miraron con voracidad de continuar con la lucha, totalmente preparados para atacarse nuevamente. Tenten se alarmó al momento que miró la nariz de su compañero curvearse en conjunto a su cabeza hacia atrás; miró hacia un lado, y de forma rápida apenas pudo esquivar el kunai que iba justo en su dirección, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo estruendosamente._

_Él, a su vez, cediendo y habiendo previsto el ataque aterrizó de rodillas en la tierra. _

_La miró entonces._

_Su espalda estaba encorbada hacia adelante, su mano derecha se encontraba suspendida al nivel un poco más bajo de la rodilla, por su posición, se delataba que había sido ella quien había lanzado el kunai para separarlos, en vez del moreno que estaba a su lado._

_Sus músculos estaban rígidos, y al tiempo que levantó su mirada, se encontró con sus orbes abiertas y sus iris más pequeñas, consternada por sus acciones. Se podía divisar claramente sus facciones tensas y su mirada cargada de dureza. _

_Enderezándose, se acercó sin decir nada. Nunca dejó de mirarlo a los ojos con rudeza, quería dejarle en claro que estaba realmente molesta. Se detuvo al punto en el cual tuvo que alzar ligeramente su rostro para verlo directamente._

_-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho una estupidez como esta, aún estás convaleciente!-_

_Él calló, sin dejar de encararla se limitó a escuchar atento a sus reclamos, sin omitir ninguna defensa a sus acciones._

_-Dejé que salieras por momentos solo para que pudieras respirar. ¡Pero ya veo que ha sido un error!- _

_..._

_-¡Creí que serías más prudente que Naruto, pero eres tan idiota como él!- _

_Su mano se alzó involuntariamente, movida totalmente por el impulso del momento. Su entrecejo se frunció por la molestia, la misma nubló sus ojos haciendolos ensanchárse más de lo debido, balanceó su brazo con fuerza, sin embargo, la detuvo abruptamente al encontrarse milímetros de su rostro._

_Él no se movió, ni siquiera para rechazar o repeler su bofetada. En cambio, se quedó templado, mirándola sin expresión en su rostro, miró como la tensión en sus facciones decreció hasta el punto en el cual sus dedos en conjunto con su mano se relajaron hasta bajarlos totalmente. _

_La miró consternada, seguramente por no encontrar la manera de actuar de ese modo. El tamaño de sus orbes volvió a la normalidad despues de eso. _

_-No entiendes realmente lo que tu enfermedad significa, ¿cierto?- Inquirió más calmada, sin apartar la dureza en su tono -Aún estás convaleciente, y es muy posible que debido a los síntomas de la enfermedad enfrentes una recaída. Será totalmente peor si realizas esfuerzo físico-_

_-¿Estás bien, Tenten?- _

_-Haai.. Lee..-_

_Ellos no dejaron de mirarse apesar del movimiento que realizó el moreno para levantar a su compañera del suelo, la cual miraba de manera apenada la situación. No se había percatado aún de la estupidez que había cometido en asentir a los deseos que Neji tenía de batallar._

_Aquello no era algo precisamente extraño viniendo del castaño, el cual era precisamente un hombre que buscaba superarse a sí mismo. Sin embargo debió tomar en cuenta el crítico estado en el cual su compañero se había encontrado, y sinceramente, creía que había cometido una imprudencia._

_Aunque muy a sus adentros... Actuó sin pensar_

_Movida de lleno por aquel sentimiento venenoso que afloraba en su ser... Cada vez que los veía mirarse._

_-No tienes por que preocuparte- Dijo; más como mandato -Yo me ocuparé de mi enfermedad-_

_-Ahh...- Masculló, de manera sarcástica, con un pequeño tic aflorando en su ceja -El genio Hyuga no es solo en las artes de combate; también es un genio en artes sanativas. ¡Pues desde ahora te cuidarás solo, Genio!- Exclamó, enfatizando la última palabra_

_Él la miró sin expresión. Se giró inmediatamente y caminó con pasos pesados hacia adentro de la estancia, ante la vista del equipo Gai._

* * *

_-Hn-_

_-Creo que... puede cuidarse bien- Murmuró ida, mientras con calma doblaba sus ropajes colocándolos en su respectivo bolso._

_Estaba en la habitación que le habían asignado pero nunca usó. Los colores crema sutiles, y la ligera luz anaranjada que se colaba por la ventana en el atardecer no era en nada diferente a la cual había compartido con Neji. _

_-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- Indagó el mayor, levemente preocupado por sus repentinos deseos de irse_

_-Él me lo ha dicho- Simplificó_

_Sus dedos rozaban las suaves telas de algodón de sus habituales vestimentas. Totalmente embelesada en estas, evitando a toda costa de mirar a Hiashi a los ojos. _

_-No creo que sea lo correcto- Opinó, mientras seguía detenido en la puerta _

_-Confíe en él- De nuevo, le respondió en tono bajo, restándole importancia a sus palabras_

_-Lo hago- Admitió -Pero para este tipo de ocasiones conozco a Neji. Sinceramente confío más en tí que en él- _

_Sakura le dirijo una pequeña mirada, para después volver a su labor y finalmente cerrar su bolso. Estrechando el maletín contra su vientre, avanzó hacia la puerta reverenciando al castaño, antes de seguir de largo y salir de la habitación._

_Miró hacia el pasillo, resignado. La miró alejarse, desapareciendo en la resplandeciente luz boreal del atardecer._

* * *

_El viento movía su cabello, meciendolo de forma celestial mientras caminaba por las calles tradicionales del clan. Las calles estaban pobladas nuevamente, personas vestidas de blanco inmaculado hacían ver a aquella región de Konoha un lugar de ángeles, el paisaje era muy hermoso a su parecer, aunque ella estaba demasiado distraída como para notarlo._

_Las mujeres le dedicaban miradas cálidas y dulces, los hombres la miraban con expresión amable, los niños agitaban su mano tímidamente al verla pasar._

_Conocía a cada una de esas personas, sabía sus nombres, todos, individualmente. _

_Realizó que había pasado mucho de su tiempo desde la guerra en el lugar. A cada paso que daba podía sentir con nostalgia como el pequeño mundo que había construído allí para mantenerse resguardada del exterior, se iba desvaneciendo. _

_Había un sentimiento recóndito en su alma que no podía identificar. Algo le molestaba, y por más que daba vueltas a su cabeza, terminaba por marearse del asunto. No debió actuar así con Neji. Si le molestó la situación debió arreglarlo de manera profesional... Pero ella iba a descargar su molestia golpeándolo. No tenía tanta confianza con él como para decir que solo extrañaba hacerlo con Naruto..._

_Neji era el hombre el cual había donado su sangre para salvarla, aun alla sido por obligación o agradecimiento. No se merecía tanto reproche de su parte._

_Si sus otros pacientes cometían una imprudencia, hasta el más severo de los casos solía solo regañar. Jamás había actuado de esa manera, tal vez solo se había dejado llevar por sus emociones._

_Sin embargo... ¿Que eran esas?_

_Quería discenir la razón por la cual le molestara tanto la desobediencia de Neji._

_Tal vez era por todo el cuidado que había puesto en él para verlo mejorar, o el hecho de que específicamente le había prohibido esforzarse físicamente. _

_O él hecho de que estuviera haciéndolo con Tenten..._

_Mordió su labio inferior._

_Divisaba vanamente la salida que conectaba Konoha del Clan Hyuga. Observando con cada pisada, los rostros alegres de la colorida Konoha vagaban despreocupados, y ella los envidiaba fervientemente sin algún tipo de medición. _

_Ella también quería caminar sin preocupación, sin pensar en absolutamente nada, sin imaginar que ocurriera algo que acortara sus pasos hacia casa. _

_Sintió aquel objeto rodar para finalmente posarse a sus pies. Se inclinó levemente para dejar el maletín a un lado y tomar la pequeña pelota en sus manos, admirando sus colores rosa guayaba. Miró hacia su lado, buscando a la posible dueña, encontrándose con unos grandes ojos grises y una faz sonrojada. _

_Sonrió amablemente, extendiendole el objeto, el cual ella tomó de forma delicada, y con una reverencia apenada, agradeció._

_-No vayas muy lejos, Kirei- Aconsejó_

_-G-gracias, Sakura-sama-_

_Miró a la pequeña alejarse, tomando su maletín, con su vista volvió a recorrer el camino que la separaría de aquel lugar. Avanzó dos pasos, aferrando sus dedos a la asa del maletín. Dispuesta a dar el próximo paso sin tener que pensar que no quería sufrir más._

_Pero eso era inevitable._

_Aunque... quería pensarlo una vez más._

_Que él llegaría, y la detendría. Aunque aquello precisamente fuera el pensamiento más absurdo del mundo._

_El agarre a su bolso descendió hasta el punto en el que este cayó al suelo, cuando sintió aquella mano posarse en su hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, mientras mantenía aquella esperanza, se volteó levemente a mirar la persona que la había detenido._

_-Sakura-san-_

_Y entonces sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad._

_-Lee-_

_-Debes regresar-_

_-Creí haberlo dejado claro con Neji- Le dijo calmadamente, al recoger su maletín, dispuesta a dar la vuelta nuevamente -Él ha dicho qu..-_

_-No lo entiendes- Sujetó su muñeca, impidiendo que ella avanzara -Él te necesita-_

_-¿N-nani..?-_

_..._

* * *

_-¡Kirei!- Llamó insistente, colocando la mano sobre la frente para contrarrestar el resplandor del atardecer -¡Kirei!-_

_-Oka-san!- _

_Miró a la pequeña tomar parte de la falda de su Kimono para poder correr con más facilidad hacia ella. Llevaba su pequeño juguete entre las manos, el viento había despeinado su cabello al punto en el que su largo flequillo le dificultaba ver por donde iba. _

_Trastabilló antes de llegar a los brazos de su madre, la cual detuvo su caída. _

_-Ki-chan, sabes que no puedes ir más allá del jardín-_

_-Suminazen, Oka-san!- Se disculpó -Booru-chan ha rodado hasta las calles principales-_

_La mujer suspiró, llevando la mano hasta la cabellera de su hija, peinandola delicadamente._

_-Está bien, solo procura que no vuelva a suceder, si?- Negoció, alzandola en sus brazos _

_-Hai- _

_-Oye, que esa no es Sakura-san?- Le inquirió a su hija, señalándo con la vista no muy lejos hasta donde se encontraba la peli rosa _

_-Si lo es- _

_-Sakura-san!- La mujer movió su brazo libre a manera de saludo, buscando llamar su atención. Sin embargo, no había reparado en el joven que se encontraba a su lado. Y a juzgar por su apariencia, debía ser uno de los compañeros de Neji, ya que eran uno de los pocos civiles que entraban a los dominios del clan. _

_Enfocó su vista una vez más, mirando como la calmada chica se alteró en forma de preocupación, al mirar su expresión podía decir que algo la había sorprendido. Miró los labios del muchacho moverse una vez más en una oración, y seguido de eso;_

_Ella corrió de su mano en dirección a los adentros del clan._

_Ingenua, se preguntaba si algo sucedía._

* * *

_Corrió por el largo pasillo, donde habían varios miembros de la rama superior alineados, más a la puerta, divisó a Hiashi acompañado de Tenten. Al llegar allí, miró el rostro de ambos, el de él impalpable, como solía ser siempre, el de ella, consternado y preocupado. Ignoró a ambos, entrando a la habitación. Observó como dos jóvenes de su clan, exprimían pequeños pañuelos húmedos para colocarlos sobre su frente, frotando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. _

_-Salgan por favor- _

_Cuando aquella frase salió de sus labios ya su maletín estaba en el suelo. Ambas se levantaron, mientras el volteó su rostro cansado para verla a los ojos. Mordió su labio nuevamente_

_Imprudente_

_La puerta aún estaba abierta, y ellos podían observar claramente. Su transparente expresión preocupada, y el estado deplorable del castaño. _

_-Supongo que no eres un genio después de todo-_

_Él la miró, e intentó decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió. Colocó los dedos sobre sus labios, incitandolo a callar, sintiendo la aterciopelada textura acerle cosquillas, y al realizar que detallaba mucho la acción, los separó inmediatamente_

_Movió sus manos hasta su abdomen desnudo, emanando chakra curativo. _

_Él se quejó, e intentó hablar de nuevo._

_Ella tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos lo miró a los ojos, sus perlas se abrieron casi imperceptiblemente debido a la pequeña impresión debido al tacto cercano, sin embargo, las relajó pocos segundos después._

_-No hables, solo aprieta cuando duela, y yo intensificaré el tratamiento- Pidió en un murmuro, apartando sus ojos de él, con la mano libre continuando su sanación._

_-Cierren la puerta al salir- Les llamó a ambas mujeres las cuales no habían salido de la habitación._

_A medida que ellas iban deslizando la puerta, desaparecía la imagen con la cual las personas que se encontraban afuera habían precenciado. La mayoría quedó escéptica al respecto. _

_Mientras cierta castaña, sentía dudas en su interior._

_Y Sakura.._

_Ella solo estaba feliz de haber regresado junto a él_

* * *

_Él solía despertarse antes de que el sol anunciara el amanecer. Pero esta vez no había sido así. Abrió los ojos, el resplandor evitó que siguiera sumido en su largo y cómodo sueño. Intentó moverse, pero solo consiguió reafirmar que había un tacto diferente, algo sostenía su mano. Giró su cuello con dificultad, rememorando lo vivido la noche anterior._

_Moverse era algo que aun le costaba producto de la secuela de los feroces espasmos que lo embargaban horas atrás. Lo último que recordaba era perder la noción del tiempo mirando aquellos preocupados ojos verdes._

_Los mismos, que cuando se alzó un poco pudo admirar cerrados. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo de su habitación, así había dormido. Su rostro estaba recostado de la orilla de su cama, con su brazo como almohada, y el otro sostenía fervientemente su mano._

_No podía admitir todas las cosas que estaba pensando. Era una mezcla de arrepentimiento por su terquedad, la satisfacción de que halla regresado y el extraño sentimiento que palpaba cuando pensaba (de manera incoherente a su parecer)_

_Que no quería verla marcharse._

_Y por supuesto; simplemente lo atribuyó al hecho de que ya se había acostumbrado a su prescencia._

* * *

**Heeey, que onda gente? xD Pues básicamente pasé por una ruptura, que justo ayer se recuperó por cierto... Y por eso no había tenido siquiera ánimos de subir el cap que ya estaba redactado xD  
**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews^^ Me encanta que mis lectoras me compartan sus dudas y sugerencias, siempre es bien recibido. Y aunque sigo creyendo que este cap está un poco pobre de redacción, les prometo que el otro será mejor.  
**

**Aun no estoy muy segura si apresuro el acercamiento de Neji y Sakura... Aun así, creo pondré una situación más para que las acciones lleguen concretas al matrimonio. En realidad, este fic empieza de verdad después del matrimonio, y el prólogo estaba primeramente pensado para remarcar las adversidades del equipo 7 y la soledad autoimpuesta de Sakura, pero después de un tiempo llegué en la conclusión de que, como los haría casarce si nunca se llega a explicar el acercamiento?, por lo tanto, el prólogo se hizo más largo**

**Y también sigo teniendo problemas para escribir las situaciones entre Sakura y Neji antes del matrimonio. Sugerencias, bienvenidas, necesito escenarios e.e**

_¿Sugerencias?, ¿Críticas?, ¿Halagos?, ¿Tomates?, ¿Rosas?, ¿Comentarios?_

_¿Review?_

**Con cariño, Nahare  
**


	6. P6Respuestas

6

Dialogo actual

_Recuerdo. (Después de pasado el prólogo también susurro o pensamiento minimizado)_

**Voz de Kurama**

* * *

_-Eres un gruñón amargado, teztarudo, terco, necio y-Hizo una pequeña pausa -No eres mucho más inteligente que Naruto, o más tratable que Sasuke-_

_Ella rió un poco, se sentía liberada. Estar allí hacía que sus malas vivencias se evaporaran, los sentimientos de rencor o sufrimiento se desvanecieran al tiempo en el cual el viento refrescaba su piel. _

_Él por su parte, aunque se sentía insultado en cierto punto, no lograba molestarle. Ella se encontraba más feliz desde que había regresado, aunque se había tomado un tiempo después de haber despertado para finalmente hablarle. La molestia de que le haya desobedecido parecía seguir estando allí hasta que él se disculpó... A su manera. _

_-Aun así, agradezco que hayas contribuído con el tratamiento. Lo único bueno de tu recaída es que el síntoma final ya se presentó, logré cortar la línea de infección, y ahora lo único que queda es recuperar la movilidad completa de tu cuerpo después de que tus músculos casi se desgarran- Informó de forma rutinaria_

_...Sin embargo, eso no cambia mi diagnóstico. Mañana estarás lo suficientemente bien como para que yo me vaya-_

_Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, aunque en su interior aquello había formado un remolino de emociones que se suponía había enfrentado el día anterior. _

_Pero debía afrontar tarde o temprano.._

_Que algún día debía irse._

* * *

_Sentía pena por él. _

_Aunque había permanecido quieto y en reposo como ella le había indicado, adjuntando el hecho de la satisfacción que sentía por que finalmente el castaño doblegara y aceptara obedecerla, Neji había estado recostado toda la mañana, no estaba dormido, por que podía identificar bien la tensidad en sus músculos, y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, deducía que si hacía algún movimiento minúsculo el terminaría abriéndolos. _

_Bostezó sutilmente, dejó su libro a un lado. Se estiró placenteramente en el sillón, volviendo a darle una mirada se percató que su movimiento efectivamente había logrado que él la mirara. Complacida, cerró los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa amable. _

_-Se supone que debías dormir, no fingir el acto- Se burló, mientras con movimientos vagos se levantaba del cómodo sillón _

_Él la miró, y ella interpretó su irónica mirada. El hecho de que su ceja se halla elevado un poco claramente significaba que Neji no tenía intención en obedecerle completamente. En realidad, aun no comprendía como había accedido a "reposar" durante el resto de su convalescencia. _

_Sin embargo, estar en calma no era algo que a él le perturbaba. Disfrutaba el silencio y la tranquilidad, acompañada con la pasividad, y aún más importante, la libertad. Por eso había sido tan rebelde en aquella situación, pues, generalmente le gustaba permanecer en calma, pero estar preso de alguna forma realmente le disgustaba. Para él, las cuatro paredes crema de aquella habitación era su jaula; y aunque había intentado escapar; lo cual resultó en un intento fallido, había decidido cooperar no por que se haya resignado. No quería disgustarla más, después de todo, ella había prácticamente abandonado al mundo exterior para dedicarse a él y a su curación enteramente. Por lo tanto, después de haber reflexionado mucho, concluyó con que de alguna forma debía retribuirle sus molestias, y si eso conllevaba a permanecer en lo que ella llamaba "reposo"; él no intervendría._

_Y esos eran sus planes. Permanecer junto a él, intentando hacerle compañía para aliviar el ambiente aburrido. Sin embargo, para ella era sumamente difícil. Si bien el silencio era en su mayoría agradable, prefería el encanto místico del canto de los pájaros, las risas delicadas, el viento pasivo que movía las hojas haciendo un ruido perceptible al llevarlas entre su corriente... En general, aunque no sufría de défisis de atención o hiperactividad, ella prefería estar en constante movimiento. Y aunque uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos fuera leer, ya había leído ese libro de medicina tres veces, se sabía de memoria los ingredientes genéricos para contrarrestar el resfriado común. Estaba atardeciendo, y algo podía asegurarle que estaba tan harta de estar encerrada como él._

_Extendió su mano hacia él, y este, aun con el rostro recostado en la almohada le dio una profunda mirada examinatoria. Sus finos dedos se extendieron en palma, muy cerca de su rostro, incitándole a tomarla. _

_-Acompáñame-_

_Le brindó una mirada interrogativa, y ella solo rodó los ojos. Agitó levemente su mano, como si quisiera recordarle que aún seguía extendida. _

_-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí?-_

* * *

_Los habían visto caminar a traves de la casa de pasillos extensos. Él, como rara vez se le había visto, se encontraba apoyado de ella para poder moverse sin dificultad. Dedujeron que si la pelirrosa lo había sacado del encierro, significaba que ya no había ningún peligro respecto al castaño. En vista general se encontraba sano, sin embargo, no habían pasado por alto los casi imperceptibles rasgos que se formaban en su inmaculado rostro a cada paso, ellos, quienes habían padecido lo mismo, sabían más que nadie que las secuelas eran realmente dolorosas._

_Habían durado un pequeño tiempo en el jardín, y varios se habían acercado a ellos, después de todo, Neji era una de las cabezas de su clan, y Sakura ya de por sí era conocida, había convivido con todos y cada uno. _

_Lo que extrañó a la mayoría de los concubinos fue la serie de reacciones que se desataron después de que Neji pidió por una caja de arena y una fina vara de metal._

_Caligrafía. _

_Uno de sus favoritos pasatiempos, algo que le encantaba. Y por lo general, era algo que disfrutaba hacer en solitario. Pero al parecer, esta vez había ignorado la prescencia de cierta mujer para realizarlo. _

_La cercanía de ambos compañeros era algo totalmente enigmático..._

* * *

_Pestañeó dos veces, tratando de buscarle el truco. Cerró los ojos, inhaló aire por segunda vez como él se lo había indicado, colocó su mente en blanco, relajó su espalda contra el firme tronco de madera del frondoso arbol que les daba sombra, y nuevamente se repitió... _

_Paz interior._

_1..._

_..._

_-Neji, no puedo- Exclamó, abriendo los ojos _

_Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus facciones calmadas, mientras con parsimonia abrió sus ojos para observar su faz frustrada. Había predicto que ella no podría quedarse en blanco tanto tiempo, ella parecía de las personas que siempre tenían algo en la cabeza. Por lo tanto, cuando su intento fue fallido la primera vez, cuando lo intentó de nuevo le dió 5 segundos para desesperarse y abandonarlo; y estuvo en lo cierto. _

_-No me extraña- Le dijo, como si de lo más obvio del mundo se tratase. Después, mentalmente disfrutó de su pequeño mohín, seguido de su berrinche_

_-No es justo- Decretó -Tus pasatiempos son los más aburridos del mundo-_

_-Lo son para las personas que no saben realizarlos- _

_-No lo son para las personas que carecen del sentido de como divertirse...- _

_Había dado en el blanco. Triunfadora, miró el entrecejo del castaño fruncirse levemente, él, el cual ella jamás pensaba que jamás encontraría frustrar su calmada faz, la imperturbable faz que nadie jamás había logrado empañar. Esta vez, fue ella quien sonrió. _

_-Oh vamos, no es para tanto- Aseguró, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo, restándole importancia -Estoy segura de que conseguirás a alguien tan aburrida como tú que pueda aguantarte, no morirás solo- _

_Había permanecido con la misma expresión de molestia, callado, al cabo de segundos logró minimizar esta y volver a sus calmados rasgos._

_-En cambio, yo no estoy seguro si conseguirás alguien con la voluntad suficientemente fuerte para aguantar tus berrinches- Contrarrestó, consiguiendo su molestia _

_Dedujo entonces que; era un punto a su favor. _

_Ella se había callado. La molestia abandonó su rostro pasado unos segundos de silencio, para sumirse en una casi eterna reflexión. No volvió a decir nada, hecho que hizo al castaño cuestionar sus palabras. Ladeó su rostro hacia ella, mirándo claramente como su rostro había bajado, sus mechones cubrían un poco de sus ojos sin hacerlo totalmente, podía ver claramente su mirada con matizes de tristeza, aún así, divisó la tensión en sus labios, en especial su labio inferior que estaba atrapado levemente por su mordida. _

_Quiso retractarse, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra. Sus cuerdas vocales se cerraron totalmente ante el sentimiento de culpa que removía su interior, entendió entonces que, se había entrometido en un tema delicado, el cual creía fielmente que estaba ligado al abandono de Sasuke, y las peleas constantes entre Sakura y el resto del equipo 7. Debió medirse desde un principio, sin embargo, no había dicho nada con alguna intención de lastimarla. _

_Al cabo de un tiempo, el silencio los había bañado completamente, el ambiente fresco se había vuelto tenso, y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse o a decir nada por temor de empeorarlo. _

_Sin embargo, él, tenía la intención de ceder ante ella. Y cuando divisó cerca de ellos a uno de los miembros de su clan, creyó que era el momento. _

_-Suisen- Llamó, haciendo que la pelirosa se exhaltara imperceptiblemente debido al brusco rompimiento del silencio_

_Miró al moreno acercarse, atendiendo al llamado del castaño._

_-Neji-san-_

_El miembro del bouke invitó con un leve movimiento de cabeza a que su compañero se acercase. Susurró algo a su oído, este dio a entender que cumpliría su petición cuando se inclinó levemente antes de retirarse de su vista. _

_Poco tiempo después, volvió con un objeto cuadrado entre sus manos, colocandolo frente al castaño recibió en silencio las gracias de su parte._

_Miró discretamente hacia la pelirosa que permanecía recostada del otro lado del tronco, callada, acongojada e ida de la situación. Apenado, volvió su mirada hasta la fina arena blanca que llenaba casi en su totalidad el recipiente rectangular; tomando también la fina vara de metal que se asemejaba a una pluma, movió su mano con agilidad por esta. _

_Como pensó, la curiosidad lograría atraerla. Su mirada ofendida se había despegado del suelo yendo a parar a los delicados pero aun así precisos movimientos de su mano, extrañada por aquel objeto, a lo que conllevaba y a que servía, se encontraba totalmente cautivada en su acción._

_Neji volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella, siendo menos discreto esta vez. Sostuvo su mirada con la de ella, intentando que discerniera esta y no hubiera la necesidad de pedirle que se acercara. Y estaba seguro de que ella había entendido que quería decir con su lenguaje visual, sin embargo, rompió el contacto bruscamente, él suponía que la indignación por sus palabras no se había ido del todo._

_Se concentró en los trazos delicados en la arena, acción que denominó en vano, pues terminaba observando su mirada distante. Nuevamente, se cuestionó a si mismo casi obligándose a si mismo a disculparse, pero no era bueno en eso, nunca lo sería. Debía encontrar otra forma para admitir que lo sentía. Sin embargo, para eso había pedido su pasatiempo._

_-La caligrafía de kanjis en la arena no solo sirve para mejorar la escritura...-Comentó, intentando llamar su atención -Formenta la exactitud y perfección del manejo de la espada-_

_Ella levantó la mirada. Miró, con aun más interés la varilla de metal deslizarse efectivamente entre la arena, con el grado de delicadeza que demandaba una caricia. _

_Estaba lo suficientemente embelesada. Le dio de nuevo, una mirada duradera y serena; invitándola una vez más. _

_Sonrió de manera casi imperceptible cuando la vio dudar con la mirada. Sin embargo, lentamente, se levantó, caminando hasta su lado se posicionó de pie para admirar mejor su trabajo. Él, insatisfecho, colocó una mano a su lado, incitándola a tomar asiento. Ella cumplió, y al momento en el cual ella se sentó a su diestra, comenzó a trazar nuevamente lineas suaves sobre la arena._

_Era algo realmente artístico. La presición de los trazos claramente igualaban al patrón de movimiento en la espada, lo había leído en unos cuantos libros. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de practicar con Katana, pues ninguno de sus allegados en Konoha la utilizaban. Generalmente, en su entrenamiento se le fue encargado el manejo del Tanto; pero aquello, no tenía comparación con una espada con punta y filo, el tanto solo llegaba a hacer una arma defensiva, debido a que su letalidad se reducía por su diseño inadecuado._

_Siempre había admirado a Hayate por que era el único Ninja que manejaba el arte de la espalda en su totalidad. Él, su modelo a seguir e instructor del examen chunnin desafortunadamente había muerto a manos de Baki. Sin embargo, su legado no solo había quedado grabada en la piedra de los héroes, ni en el corazón de Yugao. Si en ese momento considerada la espada y su movimiento un arte era gracias a su Sensei y a la perfección de su trabajo. _

_En realidad quería aprender a leer el patrón de movimiento de una espada tal cual y como lo hacía con el humano. Sin embargo, aquello era sumamente difícil, debido a que el peso, ángulo y longitud hacían parte en eso. _

_-La soltura de la muñeca es totalmente importante... La línea jamás debe romperse, pues eso significaría la pérdida del agarre del mango y que la herida quede inconclusa. Mi padre solía practicarla siempre, nuestros antepasados eran desendientes de Samurai y por lo tanto se les enseñó ese arte...-_

_...Al formarse el clan varias de las tradiciones samurai se perdieron con el tiempo. Mi padre era una de las únicas personas que las mantuvo hasta el final-_

_Después de todo, el mismo había decidido sacrificar su vida por la de su hermano, mostrando el mayor honor Samurai con el que se podía vivir o galardonar... _

_Y aunque no solía usar la espada cuando salía de misiones, no significaba que no la dominara, pues por lo general, era solicitado en misiones de búsqueda y rastreo gracias a las habilidades del Byakugan. _

_Ella le escuchaba con interés, cautivada por las raíces de sus tradiciones, había olvidado completamente su última discución. _

_-¿Cual es tu Kanji favorito?-_

_Él meditó un poco. Al cabo de unos segundos, reafirmó el agarre sobre la varita de metal, sin vacilar o detenerse, formó perfectamente la forma de dos Kanjis conclusos _

_"_自由_"_

_-Jiyuu- Susurró _

_Los cuales en conjunto, formaban la palabra "Libertad"._

_Divisó las lineas perfectas una vez más. Cuando estaba segura de que él iba a detenerse por que el pulso no se lo permitiría, ágilmente movió su muñeca para terminar el trazo sin la necesidad de parar. _

_-¿Y que hay acerca de tí, Sakura?-_

_-Uh?- Musitó, concentrada aún en sus nuevos movimientos_

_-¿Algún pasatiempo familiar?- _

_-La verdad, las tradiciones con respecto a mi clan no son lo bastante relevantes ya que no somos un clan Ninja...-_

_-Hn...- Masculló, interesado -¿Y que hay de tu caligrafía?-_

_¿Mi caligrafía?. Se preguntó mentalmente_

_Tenía una caligrafía aceptable. Después de todo, ella era quien solía redactar todos los informes finales de las misiones, debido a que, Kakashi solía perderse en el momento en el cual debía hacerlo, Naruto tenía la caligrafía digna de un preescolar; y Sai, la aldea tenía sus dudas acerca de la lealtad de él como para confiarle completamente los detalles secretos de las misiones en el tiempo en el cual solían ir en ellas. Yamato, era él único que se preocupaba por que todo el trabajo no recayera en sus hombros... _

_Notó que divagó mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos, pues la escritura del castaño se había detenido para mirarle, y suponía que, era por que esperaba una respuesta._

_-Está bien... Creo- Mencionó, no muy segura de lo que admitía. _

_Hasta ahora, no creía que fuera mejor que la suya. El talento de Neji para la caligrafía era excelso, y aferrándose a lo que él había comentado, lo había desarrollado desde que aún era un niño._

_-¿Tienes algún Kanji favorito?- _

_Ella asintió con su cabeza en un gesto corto. _

_Él, se detuvo entonces. Extendio la fina vara entre sus manos, y la miró a los ojos como si le exigiese tomarla entre estas. Ella, interesada y sorprendida, recibió el objeto, sintiendolo en su totalidad al acariciarlo de arriba a abajo. Lo miró, interrogante._

_-Escríbelo-_

_Movió el objeto con la arena lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que tuviera la facilidad de escribir, pero también lo suficientemente cerca para no tener que esforzarse en mirar desde un buen ángulo sus trazos. _

_La miró, vacilante, como lentamente deslizó la vara por la arena. Sus finos dedos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente, y su agarre sobre el metal era pobre. Se preguntó internamente por que actuaba como si se encontrara nerviosa. Cuando ya había trazado la mitad del primer Kanji que constituía su palabra favorita, empezó a drenar su nerviosismo, y con tranquilidad, (aunque no con tanta eficiencia como él lo hacía) completó con una imperceptible sonrisa la palabra, la cual también constituía de dos Kanjis. "_勇 気,"

_-Yuuki-_

_"Valor"_

_La miró complacida, retiró la vara en afán de entregársela nuevamente pero el no se lo permitió. Deslizó su mano por el objeto hasta llegar a la suya. La vio sonrojarse, mientras él bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos en un sentimiento de reflejo. Sus facciones permanecieron serenas cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, arreciando el contacto de su mano con la de ella, hizo que sujetara bien la vara entre sus dedos. Cuando tuvo una buena posición, borró la arena en el cual se encontraba el Kanji; sostuvo su mano sobre la de ella, y la movió con suavidad en búsqueda de que rotara la muñeca y no se detuviera al comenzar alguna nueva línea. _

_La pelirosa colaboró en enfocarse solo en sostener el objeto y dejarse guíar por la mano experta del castaño. Dando como resultado, que el Kanji de su palabra favorita quedara perfectamente elaborado. _

_-Debes saber que punto de presión usar. Las líneas de presión de la mano es donde debes sostener el mango de la vara, y es importante que se sostenga, pero la interacción de los dedos hace que el movimiento tenga más alcanze, tal cual como la espada- _

_Ella asintió, corroborando que lo escuchaba atentamente y tomaba notas mentales. Sin embargo, tenía su rostro ladeado. Estaba segura de que la sangre no había abandonado sus mejillas, pero el acto cercano del castaño la había tomado por sorpresa. La verguenza que no la abandonaba era debido a eso, pues, su cabeza no abandonaba el pensamiento de cuan guiada y segura se sentía cuando él la dirigía. Sentir el tacto de su mano sobre la suya, le hizo olvidarse del por qué habían ido a parar en aquel jardín. Había olvidado que era médica y que el era su paciente convalesciente, olvidó su pequeña pelea, así como también su aflicción y molestia. Olvidó que existía todo un mundo a su alrededor... _

_Por eso amaba tanto ese lugar... Él, le recordaba que no estaba sola. Y siendo más contradictorio, le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas._

_Estaba agradecida_

_-Suminazen-_

_Sus párpados se abrieron a verle en tres movimientos seguidos. Se preguntó si hablaba del hecho de que había sujetado su mano, pero rememoró entonces su pelea anterior y dedujo que hablaba de eso._

_-No ha sido nada- Aseguró_

_Entonces, le dio una mirada profunda a sus ojos_

_Y no recordaba haber visto unos tan hermosos antes_

* * *

_Era algo tarde, pero no tenía sueño. Pestañeó un par de veces solo para corroborar que era de ese modo, pues solo la tenue luz de la luna llegaba a alcanzar a iluminar de blanco la habitación._

_Se removió, incómodo. Era una noche fresca, y no había ningún ruido que hubiera podido perturbar su sueño; sin embargo, había una idea que no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza desde aquellas horas en el jardín._

_No lograba descifrar lo enigmático de sus ojos, no encontraba la razón por la cual cada vez que los cerraba los mismos apariecieran iluminandolo; intentaba entender la manera en la cual el simple hecho de que su tacto lograra ser tan perdurable en su pensamiento. Trataba de retener entre sus dedos la suavidad de su piel y sostener en su mente el recuerdo de su mirada..._

_Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente_

_Estaba perdiendo la razón _

_Acarició su frente, una fina capa de sudor helado la cubría . Hacía frío, sin embargo supuso que la sábana era lo suficientemente gruesa como para abrasarlo por el calor. Corrió esta hasta su cintura, respirando hondo recobró la frescura; solo para descubrir que su boca estaba totalmente seca. _

_Sediento, se levantó con cuidado de no hacer algún ruido, pues aunque no le haya mirado no significaba que ignorara que ella se encontrara allí. Intentando mantener sus pensamientos en neutro, trató de todas las maneras posibles de no voltear. Sin embargo, últimamente creía que su cuerpo ignoraba lo que pensaba; y aquello era realmente empezaba a disturbarlo._

_Volvió su rostro hacia ella, encontrándose con una imagen totalmente enternecedora. El libro que había leído algunas horas atrás estaba en el suelo, sus rodillas estaban flexionadas sobre el sillón. Sus brazos se abrazaban a sí misma, su cuello se encontraba en una mala posición, y su cabeza sobresalía del mueble. Tiritaba casi imperceptiblemente; no logró comprender como no lo había percibido. Tal vez sus pensamientos empezaban a distraerlo más de lo debido._

_Su cuerpo ignoró a su mente nuevamente cuando esta razonó que debía satisfacer la necesidad por la cual se había levantado; sin embargo, este optó por girar el cuerpo en dirección contraria hacia la puerta, dirigiendose directamente hacia ella._

_-Sakura- Musitó lentamente al tratar de permanecer distante, colocándo dos dedos sobre su hombro empujándolo suavemente _

_Solo consiguió que ella se removiera un poco sin lograr que adoptara una posición correcta. En vez de eso, aferró más el agarre de sus brazos, demostrándole que el problema principal era el aire que se escapaba por la ventana. _

_Cerró los ojos por segundos meditando como iba a accionar. Ultimamente, la meditación tampoco servía; toda calma y tranquilidad que pudiera tener su corazón simplemente se veía doblegada a ella, quien tenía la costumbre ultimamente de sacudir su entorno, descolocando su mundo de una manera ridículamente radical..._

_Él jamás había actuado así. Pensó pesadamente al tiempo en el cual ya la llevaba entre sus brazos en dirección a su cama_

_Era consciente de que la pelirrosa no estuvo durmiendo bien en su estadía en el clan. Originalmente se le había asignado una habitación propia para acondicionar su comodidad, terminó siendo algo innecesario. Se suponía que había llegado allí con la condición de que debía mantener tratamiento durante día y noche, velar por su bienestar, estar allí para cualquier cosa que necesitara; y así lo hizo._

_No durmió las primeras noches, y las demás transcurridas calculó que había tenido malas y pocas horas de sueño. Y aunque callara para evitar incomodarla, ella de alguna manera lograba darse cuenta de cualquier molestia que sintiera, y estaba de más comentar que no se quedaba tranquila hasta lograr ayudarle. _

_También sabía que Hiashi había ido por ella personalmente. Aunque ella tuviera dos días de haber salido del hospital, a ella no le había importado su propia convalescencia para ir en su ayuda, cuando no era obligatorio que lo hiciera. Había dejado su alma en sus dominios no al solo tratarlo a él si no a todos los demás miembros de su clan como si de su familia se encargarse. Él le debía, y no le gustaba tener cuentas pendientes._

_Era hora de empezar a retribuirle._

_-Naruto...-_

_Se removió entre sus brazos con incomodidad, él, paciente, la mantuvo entre sus brazos asegurando que no cayera. La escuchó susurrar el nombre del kitsune entre sueños y sintió una gran curiosidad hacia lo que sea que estuviera soñando. Detuvo su caminar solo para enfocarse en mirarla detenidamente._

_Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, sus labios estaban levemente fruncidos en un pequeño mohín. Ambas manos estaban en su pecho en forma de puño. En donde quiera que estuviera en aquel sueño no la estaba pasando bien. Continuó con su recorrido hacia la cama donde la depositó con delicadeza. Se aseguró de que su cabeza se deslizara suavemente por la almohada seguido de su cuerpo, retiró sus manos con cuidado de no disturbarla. Se separó lentamente al tiempo que la cubrió con la sábana para evitar que la temperatura volviera a ser un problema. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera retirarse totalmente de su cercanía, la escuchó murmurar su nombre_

_-Sasuke...-_

_Sus finos dedos atraparon el cuello de su camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella. Abrió los ojos de impresión debido a la cercanía; sus facciones se relajaron cuando comprobó que su acción deshinbida era debido a que aún se encontraba dormida, y por lo que veía, aún sumergida en aquel sueño. Y como lograba delatarlo la lágrima transparente que recorrió desde el lagrimal hasta su sien, era uno doloroso._

_Su mano dejó de atraerlo cuando concluyó con la idea de que se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca, dejó su camisa para pasar por su cuello, subió acariciando su mejilla con parsimonia hasta enredarse en su cabellera castaña. _

_Disfrutó culposamente del tacto, el roze ligero de las puntas de sus dedos acariciando su mejilla, enredándose en su cuero cabelludo, su rostro cercano al punto en el cual sus alientos se mezclaban, su expresión desesperada por retenerlo en esa posición._

_-No me dejes..-_

_Reaccionó tomando su mano y apartándola de si mismo al tiempo que se alejaba cada vez más contra su voluntad. Soltó su mano, y retrocedió dos pasos por instinto, notando la veracidad de los latidos de su corazón. Se sentía traicionado por sus emociones, la tranquilidad se le había escapado entre los dedos en uno de los cálidos alientos de la muchacha que se encontraba recostada en su cama._

_Él no era la persona por la que ella lloraba por tratar de retenerlo a su lado, ella sufría por el hombre que no tenía dudas de que amaba, por que así había sido desde un principio. Sasuke Uchiha se había ido solo, llevándose con él el alma de la ojiesmeralda, y eso lo había tenido en cuenta desde siempre... Así que no encontraba el motivo para que eso le molestara tanto._

_Desconcertado, en medio de su habitación, había descubierto muchas cosas..._

_Entre ellas, que el sueño lo había abandonado en medio de la noche._

_También que, no importara lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante su mente no volvería a dirigirlo como siempre solía hacer._

_¿Que me haz hecho, Sakura?_

* * *

_En cuanto los primeros rayos de luz bañaron su rostro, despertó enérgica, sin embargo se tornó extrañada al encontrarse entre sus sábanas. Cuando logró verlo de nuevo era él el cual se encontraba en el sillón, perfectamente tranquilo, en calma; meditaba sentado. E inmediatamente al percibir el movimiento de las sábanas dirijo su mirada hacia ella. Obviamente pidió explicaciones, pero él, sereno y prudente calló por un buen tiempo._

_Y claro, ella era ella._

_Había insistido en que él le dijera el porqué se había levantado y como había llegado allí. _

_"-¿Sabías que tienes pesadillas?-"_

_Sus pupilas se reducieron, esta vez, fue ella la que no decidió insistir con el tema. Aunque sinceramente, se sentía avergonzada de que él hubiera podido presenciar una de esas situaciones, no tenía idea de que se notaba que estaba teniendo malos sueños._

_Sin embargo, aquello era tan frecuente que ya se le volvía costumbre. Durante el resto del día, habían tenido encuentros de corto tiempo y pocas palabras..._

_Había estado.. ¿Distante?_

_Se había limitado a contestar sus preguntas con frases con no más de 4 palabras. Habría jurado también de que desde que había despertado había intentado por todos los medios de no mirarla._

_Tal vez... era algo que ella había hecho mal. ¿Las pesadillas habían logrado disturbarlo tanto? No es como si él hubiera estado soñando también.. Ella era la atormentada en esos, no él._

_O se había sentido incómodo por lo que había sucedido en el jardín. No era nada para ponerse incómodo._

_¿O si?_

_Tal vez le había inquietado la cercanía, según el tiempo que había compartido con él no era de las personas a las que precisamente les gustara que su espacio personal fuera invadido. Tal vez no había sido solo el jardín, si no su completa estadía en los dominios de su clan lo que lo había estado incomodando..._

_Se sintió triste, debió admitir. Su intención en ningún momento era perturbarlo, ni a él, ni a su tranquilidad. Por lo tanto, si su intención era mantenerse alejado, ella no le dificultaria la tarea. _

_Por primera vez durante el tiempo que había permanecido en ese lugar se sentía tal cual como lo hacía antes de llegar allí..._

_Y no era algo que precisamente quisiera sentir._

* * *

_-¿Sucede algo?-_

_La presión había logrado ahogarlo a él también. Divisó de soslayo como sus labios se habían tensado en una fina línea y el agarre en su libro se había intensificado ante su inquisición. Pronto, dio un pequeño suspiro, relajando sus facciones le miró serena._

_-¿Por que lo preguntas?-_

_Él frunció levemente el entrecejo en acto reflejo al pequeño ápice de molestia que lo invadió. Ella sabía perfectamente por que el lo preguntaba, aunque pretendiera parecer deshinbida de la situación. Sakura había permanecido totalmente distante y callada durante el transcurso del día. No era como si él ayudara mucho a aliviar este ambiente, aún se encontraba confundido y perturbado por los sentimientos que lo embargaban ultimamente._

_Había caído en la conclusión de que la forma de recobrar el control de sus sentimientos y acciones era manteniendose un poco lejos de ella, después de todo era el epicentro del descontrol que afrontaba su vida en aquellos momentos. En él, aquel era un estado vulnerable e inaceptable que jamás había experimentado. _

_Por lo tanto, debía alejarse de aquellas debilidades, debía hacerlo. Pero que ella lo hubiera hecho terminó por extrañarlo, y hasta disgustarlo un poco. En algún lugar recóndito de su alma le agradaba...  
_

_Entonces, entendió que había sido su culpa._

_Y por primera vez haría algo concreto por lo que estaba sintiendo_

_-No me malinterpretes- Habló, en tono entendible y claro -No ha sido mi intención incomodarte con mis acciones... Me agrada tu compañía...-_

_-Yo... creí que...- Mencionó en un hilillo de voz, levemente aturdida por sus palabras_

_-Fui imprudente al entrenar junto a Tenten- Admitió -Nunca lo hice para que te fueras...-_

_...No quiero que lo hagas-_

_Su jóven corazón se aceleró, sus mejillas se tiñeron en un tono rojizo; sus ojos estaban enmarcados abiertos por la sorpresa y sus labios formaban una perfecta y pequeña "o". _

_Sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que le hicieron autoconvencerse de que su mente y su corazón se habían puesto de acuerdo esta vez. _

_Se estaba perdiendo en aquellas sensaciones..._

_Había carraspeado levemente al darse cuenta de la magnitud de su frase, intentó retractarse inutilmente, sin embargo, ella rió ligeramente_

_-No te preocupes, entiendo- Murmuró, mientras frotaba su cabeza _

_Iba a articular muchas más excusas, sin embargo, se perdió por segundos, en su risa nerviosa, era ligera y entrecortada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus rizadas pestañas se apretaban forzadamente bajo sus ojos. Se frotaba la nuca ligeramente, por allí bajaba una ligera gota de sudor que debelaba su verguenza, acompañado de aquel adorable matiz rosáceo que adornaba sus mejillas..._

_Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba entender el por qué como una chica en escasos meses había logrado hacer que notara ese tipo de cosas..._

* * *

_Todo ya estaba empacado de por sí. No se había ocupado de sacar nada de su bolso, desde la última vez que había intentado irse apenas le había tocado solo para sacar algunos instrumentos médicos. Eso era algo oportuno en aquel momento, pues no tuvo que hacer mucho ruido al moverse al rededor de la habitación. Era algo tarde, lo suficiente como para que el cansancio del día y las secuelas de la reciente recaída del castaño fueran efectivos en hacerlo dormir._

_Si podía asegurar que dormía. Sabía exactamente la manera relajada en la cual sus párpados reposaban sobre sus ojos, en vez de estar cerrados completamente. _

_Se movía con ligeresa por la habitación, con el más delicado cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. También conocía lo especialmente ligero que su sueño podía ser, ya fuera por algún malestar propio, el leve ruido que hacía el sillón al aplastarse o cuando el peso se removía de él, las páginas de su libro bruscamente pasadas de un lado a otro y los ligeros bostezos que solían frecuentarla de noche._

_"-¿Aún estás despierta?-" era generalmente su respuesta a aquella acción._

_Era algo que había aprendido ya que él le había manifestado que la había escuchado cepillando su cabello, aunque ella pensaba que estaba dormido, incluso cuando había tratado de hacer eso con mucho cuidado. Se lo retribuía a que Neji era un Shinobi, sus reflejos eran magníficos. _

_Comprobó con cuidado que todo en sus repisas y muebles estuviera en su sitio adecuado. Neji era un hombre ordenado, solía molestarle encontrar las cosas fueras de lugar, o simplemente no encontrarlas. Y ya que ella era de por sí, una desordenada de naturaleza, agobiaba frecuentemente al castaño en ese sentido. Lo menos que podía hacer antes de irse era poner en orden las cosas de una vez por todas. _

_Apiló los pergaminos desordenados, cerró bien los frascos de tinta y limpió eficientemente la punta de la pluma. Sai era muy cuidadoso y centrado cuando al cuidado de sus instrumentos se refería, y ese tipo de cosas había logrado enseñarles. En el poco tiempo que llebava conociéndolo, y a pesar de las dificultades que afectaron su relación al comienzo, con el tiempo, el pelinegro llegó a ser una persona agradable con la cual se podía pasar el rato, ya fuera en sus facetas molestas o reflexivas, estar en su compañía era en su mayoría bueno._

_Debido a que Neji no solo practicaba su caligrafía en arena, ordenó los utensilios con los que solía pasar el tiempo mientras se encontraba encerrado. _

_Se acercó sigilosa a la ventana, abrió el seguro de esta asegurándose de no hacer ruido. Abrió estas rápidamente en busca de que no rechinaran, abrumándose al sentir la corriente de aire frío que había entrado a la habitación por medio del recién abierto objeto._

_Cerró el abrigo que tenía sobre su cuerpo en busca de darse calor, como reflejo, volteó una vez más hacia el castaño. Mentalmente se preguntó a sí misma si el brusco cambio de clima lo había despertado. A simple vista no parecía ser así, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que esto no permanecería así por mucho tiempo; debido a esto, se acercó silenciosa hasta él, inclinándose, tomó el cobertor que reposaba a la altura de su cintura, arropándolo hasta el nacimiento de su cuello. _

_Él dormía de frente, su espalda cuadrada reposaba totalmente contra el colchón, solo usaba una almohada por lo cual su cabeza no se encontraba tan alta. Retiraba su camisa al dormir al igual que el cinto de su frente, el cual se encontraba a su lado derecho sobre la mesa de noche más cercana. Aún siendo así, en la mañana siempre solía despertar de lado. _

_Quiso retirarse, pero no pudo. Se congeló en un momento justo a su lado al realizar cuanto pudo llegar a conocerlo en tan poco tiempo. Tal vez habría pasado un par de meses allí dentro, combinando el tratamiento a su clan y a él mismo. Sabía cosas de él que conocía perfectamente de Naruto, y que le tomó muchos meses más aprender de Sai. Tal vez pudo ser que en aquel tiempo, él era su única compañía. Él único punto en el cual podía enfocarse, o al menos, el más interesante. _

_Más que eso, se enfocó en todo lo que había vivido allí. Las distintas emociones y sensaciones que había experimentado, desde cólera, verguenza, alegría y paz. Algunas otras en las cuales no quería recordar pero aún así eran redundantes. Rememoró el sentimiento cálido que invadió su alma al sentirse dirigida por su mano, el cosquilleo en sus dedos al sentir sus labios carnosos entre estos, la seguridad que le infundían sus palabras. Eran sentimientos a los cuales no les encontraba explicación pero solían inundarla desde que había comenzado con su tratamiento. _

_Tal vez por eso amaba tanto ese lugar. Le daba nuevamente la sensación de sentirse totalmente aceptada y a gusto en un sitio; no tenía que elegir, dar explicaciones o doblegarse. Solo debía dar, y recibir. Solo eso era suficiente. _

_Alzó su mano temblorosa, con las yemas de sus dedos rozó su mejilla y el puente de su nariz. Se separó, lentamente con el cuidado de no disturbarlo. Se alejó a pasos lentos sin dejar de verlo, hasta tomar su maletín y dirigirse a la puerta lentamente. _

_Ya estando afuera, deslizó la puerta con parsimonia, donde cada vez la visión del castaño recostado se reducía más, al punto en el cual sus ojos quedaron de frente al fino material de la puerta._

_Extrañaría ese lugar._

_Mientras, adentro, cuando la puerta se cerró totalmente; él abrió los ojos._

* * *

_La respuesta a su agradecimiento fue un corto y despreocupado "-era mi trabajo-". Después de que alegara que Neji estaba totalmente sano, concluyó que su estancia no era relevante en aquel lugar. Y aunque él había insistido en que se quedara por el resto de la noche, ella prefirió irse._

_Con solo un pensamiento en mente._

_Al mal rato darle prisa. Aunque fuera muy difícil de cumplir, debía hacerlo._

_-Gracias por cuidar de mi sobrino, Sakura- _

_-No dude en avisar si alguno necesita algo, aré lo posible por ayudarlos.- Ofreció, mientras con una leve expresión amable se inclinó a su par _

_-Es hora- Avisó -Ya que no haz accedido a quedarte el resto de la noche, enviaré a Tokuma para que te acompañe a tu casa-_

_-Oh, no es necesario- Aseguró -Puedo llegar allí sola-_

_-Es tarde. Estoy seguro de que tu padre agradecería que alguien te escoltara-_

_-Soy una Kunoichi- Dijo, al voltearse y encaminarse a la salida, con un pequeño tono de monotonía en su declaración -Creo que está demás, sin embargo, aprecio su preocupación-_

_-Insisto-_

_Su imponencia era perdurable, aún cuando ya estaba de espaldas y preparada para irse, lo miraba de soslayo, su expresión denotaba la orden que expresaba, y como mayor, quería ser obedecido_

_Suspiró -No hay problema, supongo que un poco de compañía hasta casa no será algo malo-_

_Él asintió con la cabeza y volteó hasta la esquina de la habitación. Su movimiento había sido suficiente como para que uno de sus sirvientes acatara la orden y fuera en busca de Tokuma. _

_Después de poco tiempo de haberse retirado, la puerta se deslizó, volteó, esperando encontrarse con el castaño acompañante de coletas que respondía al nombre de Tokuma, que había conocido y tratado antes su enfermedad._

_Sin embargo, se encontró otra figura impalpable y sin expresión, con la que de seguro había compartido más tiempo y espacio que el acompañante que le habían ofrecido._

_-¿Que haces aquí?-_

_-Olvidaste esto- _

_Lo que llevaba en sus manos era la bolsa ninja que solía colocar al término de su espalda, conociendo su contenido exacto, allí se encontraban 2 kunai y un juego de estrellas ninjas. Sin dejar de lado claramente, alguno de sus antídotos médicos más comunes, jamás dejaba ese tipo de cosas tiradas a pesar de ser tan desordenada. Su cabeza estaba en otro lugar ultimamente..._

_-¿Como es que estás despierto y notaste esto?- _

_No se midió al preguntar. En su nuca recorrió un sudor frío al recordar lo último que había hecho estando en la habitación. Aprovecharse de verlo dormido para seguir el impulso recóndito el cual por cierto aún no sabía como identificar; de tocarlo. _

_-Eres muy ruidosa- Dijo, simplemente_

_Su entrecejo se frunció levemente ante sus palabras. ¡Estaba segura de no haber hecho ningún ruido!. Después, nuevamente vio diferente la situación y suspiró; aliviada. No la había visto en ese momento de debilidad. Y eso era, relativamente bueno, ya que una de las cosas que había aprendido de Neji era que no era bueno para guardarse nada; y si estas cosas eran errores entonces la regla se ampliaba._

_Tomó la bolsa que llevaba el castaño, recibiendola en ambas manos. Notó que se había vestido aunque después de eso tendría que volver a la cama. Sabía que Neji era un hombre meticuloso con la apariencia que daba a los demás, sin embargo, aquello seguía siendo extraño para ella._

_-Bien, creo que Tokuma está tardando mucho... Debería irme antes de que se haga más tarde- Sugirió, mirando la oscuridad absoluta por la ventana del salón -Nos vemos, Hiashi-sama, Neji-kun...-_

_Emprendió su viaje hacia la salida, sin mirar atrás (como debía ser), sintió el aire frío al momento en el que deslizó la puerta. Llenó sus pulmones del aire fresco infundiendose valor para salir a fuera a enfrentar todo lo que había dejado inconcluso; fue allí cuando notó el ligero 'clac' de unas sandalias acercarse más hasta llegar a su lado. _

_-Oji-sama- Llamó al mayor -Haz que no disturben a Tokuma-_

_Dirijo sus orbes jade brillantes hasta el perfecto perfil del castaño el cual permanecía viendo hacia la salida. Interrogante, siguió mirándolo intensa e interrogativamente sin que él le correspondiera la mirada. _

_-¿Nos vamos?-_

_-Tú irás de vuelta a la cama, yo iré a casa- Dijo decidida_

_El castaño volteó ligeramente hacia ella, dirigiendola una mirada tranquila._

* * *

_-Hiashi-sama- Reverenció -He recibido su petición. ¿Donde está Sakura-san?- Inquirió, volteando sus perlas al rededor en busca de la chica_

_El mayor levantó los ojos de su taza dirigiendolo hasta los espectantes ojos grises de el miembro del Souke _

_-Ve a dormir. Alguien se te ha adelantado-_

* * *

_Aún no lograba entender como su faz silenciosa, su calma enloquecedora y frases de no más de tres palabras el lograra siempre ganar las discuciones, de alguna forma lograba quedarse cuando ella quería quitarlo del medio. Había sucedido así acerca de ser su ayudante, y ahora había encontrado la manera de acompañarla a casa sin lograr que ella rechistara. _

_Y no es como si quisiera alejarlo del todo..._

_Se abrieron paso silenciosamente entre las penumbras de la noche, recorriendo el sendero vacío que recorría al rededor de las casas en silencio y de luces apagadas que adornaban los dominios de su clan. El aire frío les chocaba en la piel, siendo ligeramente agradable, aunque aún había la necesidad de que sus cuerpos recibieran algo de calor._

_Cuando ya habían entrado a Konoha completamente, sintieron el casi imperceptible cambio de atmósfera que los rodeó. Definitivamente el callado e imperturbable complejo de hogares ligeramente diferentes a los cuales se había acostumbrado a rodearse en el clan, era opuesto a al aire vibrante que la villa irradiaba; aunque las horas de la noche fueran algo tardías, los faroles que la iluminaban la hacían encandescente, aunque pocas personas recorrieran sus calles en ese momento. Nada comparado con el ambiente unido y cómodamente silencioso que el clan Hyuga tenía, y aunque ella era una persona inquieta y de corazón fugaz, no le había parecido ni remotamente aburrido. Sinceramente, estaba segura de que hecharía de menos las tardes calmadas en las cuales solo se preocupaba por la salud de Neji, tomar té y leer libros sentada en aquel cómodo sillón que había sido improvisadamente preparado para ella. _

_Antes de que la abrumadora realidad de Konoha la golpeara y se viera inmersa entre los pedazos de un equipo roto, el bullicioso gentío que vivía adyacente a ella, y por supuesto, a Ino tocando su puerta para buscar a alguien que le subiera la autoestima. Ya veía venir los sermones de su shishou, acompañados de recelosos intentos de cierto rubio tratando de hablarle a cada momento y uno que otros sorpresivos encuentros con el aburrido peligris que se movía como gato en silencio, que la sorprendería casualmente y aprovecharía la oportunidad para decir su punto de vista. _

_No estaba preparada para la realidad. Ella en realidad quería quedarse en aquel apartado mundo, donde solo se topaba niños tímidos y encantadores que querían hacerle preguntas sobre lo que ser un shinobi significaba. Quería tener charlas amistosas y sin sentido alguno con aquellas mujeres que le tenían un gran sentido del respeto, ya que pocas de ellas se convirtieron en ninjas, y las que lo hicieron, su grados murieron en gennin máximo chunnin, al enamorarse y dedicarse por completo hacia sus esposos e hijos. Quería ser tan reconocida como ahí lo era, aquel era su mundo soñado. Pero lamentablemente, no pertenecía allí. Ella era más bien del país todoloquehagasnoserásuficiente aldeasiempreserásinferior ciudad nuncaserásmásdeloquetepropones capital todotesalemal. _

_Quería... quería que la mano de Neji volviera a guíar sus trazos en la arena. No sabía de cuando acá le interesaba tanto la caligrafía..._

_Por primera vez en años no quería preocuparse acerca de Sasuke, no quería obligarse a fingir un mundo perfecto ante Naruto, no quería ocultar como realmente se sentía. Por que si tal vez había colocado la carga más grande sobre los hombros del rubio, ella también había recibido parte del equipaje. Uno del cual un 40% era de culpabilidad, 10% el rencor que sentía hacia si misma por diversas razones, incluyendo la culpabilidad, un 15% de todas las personas que decepcionaba a diario, y el resto simplemente era el prejuicio que los demás cargaban sobre ella. _

_No era un prodigio, no provenía de un clan con habilidades ninja asombrosas o un linaje envidiable como Sasuke, no tenía un gran poder en su interior o unos padres que sean reconocidos y amados por todos como Naruto. Definitivamente no era una estratega o un líder innato como lo era Kakashi. Ella no era una heroína._

_Era solo Sakura. La que siempre fallaba cuando ellos siempre llegaban a la meta. La que no tuvo un pasado traumático, no tenía habilidades fantásticas ni herencias suntuosas de poder, sus padres eran simples aldeanos pertenecientes a un clan sin habilidades ninja, su poder era definitivamente y sus habilidades eran a las de sus compañeros de equipo. Ella era solo la chica del equipo, la que fue protegida, degradada, y en la mayoría de sus ocasiones un completo estorbo. _

_Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto ese lugar... Allí todos eran iguales. De alguna manera todos lucían de la misma forma aunque siquiera fuera una sola facción. Sus movimientos y tácticas eran pasados de generación en generación, la herencia del dojutsu de su clan era claramente el mismo. Lo único que podía limitar su igualdad era la división Bouke y Souke, lo cual no era algo en lo que estuviera precisamente de acuerdo, pero no sabía mucho sobre el tema. El hecho era que, allí era diferente. Y no de una mala manera._

_Seguramente le agradaba ser el centro de atracción culposamente. _

_Reconoció vanamente la calle por la cual caminaban, divisando su hogar no muy lejos de allí. rodeado de los complejos de sus ruidosos vecinos, vivía en un sitio agitado de la aldea. A su alrededor habían pequeños mercados ambulantes, no muy lejos de allí a unas cuatro casas se podía ver la floristería yamanaka. Y como era esperarse de las horas, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, siendo los faroles los únicos signos de vida en aquel lugar. _

_Divisó de soslayo a Neji, el cual pareció tan sumido en sus pensamientos como ella había asegurado estarlo hace algunos minutos. _

_Se detuvo justo en frente de la pequeña casa tipo departamento de color rosa que compartía con sus padres. El castaño alzó la mirada hacia la vivienda, jamás la había visitado. Aunque no fuera una de las casas tradicionales en las cuales se había críado y conocía bien, aquello parecía cómodo y apropiado, después de todo eran solo sus padres y ella. Debido a los dos pisos del pequeño apartamento, dedujo que abajo estaría lo básico del hogar, y el piso de arriba seguramente había sido construído exclusivamente para Sakura. Después de todo, era hija única. _

_-Se ve práctico- Comentó, mirando de arriba bajo el complejo_

_-Nos funciona- Respondió, colocando un pequeño mechón rosa tras su oreja -Me gusta el balcón- Dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a lo mencionado -Es especialmente agradable a estas horas cuando todos duermen- _

_Ya sabía que le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Ella solía dormirse viendo la ventana que había en su habitación._

_Rebuscó entre su desordenado maletín rompiendo el contacto visual del balcón. Cuando por fin consiguió lo que buscaba, agitó sus llaves en afán de desenredar su llavero (el cual le había sido obsequiado por Naruto, tenía la forma de un bowl de ramen). Caminó hasta el recibidor donde estaban dos escaleras y una pequeña alfombra. Ella subió, neji se quedó escalones abajo, observándola. _

_-Bien, creo que tenemos que despedirnos- _

_El asintió con la cabeza. Parecía no tener mucho más que decir, sin embargo, permaneció quieto mirándola mientras ella esperaba algunas palabras, sin embargo, al ser ausentes estas, se volteó abriendo la puerta con la llave._

_-Fue divertido alejarme un tiempo de Konoha, tu familia es muy agradable. Me hicieron sentir muy a gusto-_

_-Me complace que halla sido de esa forma- Le dijo, sinceramente_

_-Pues.. entonces.. creo...-_

_-Sakura-_

_-Uh?- Musitó, mientras se dispuso a abrir la puerta_

_-Gracias- _

_El rechinido de la puerta se calló abruptamente, si ella no le estuviera dando la espalda el hubiera reparado en su rostro ligeramente conmocionado. Pronto, sus facciones abandonaron la sorpresa para abrirse paso a una pequeña sonrisa con ojos entristecidos. Seguido de eso, abrió la puerta en su totalidad e ingresó en el oscuro recibidor, no se volteó a verlo, pero imaginaba que seguía mirándo su espalda en busca de un "de nada". Después de todo era lo apropiado._

_Pero simplemente se heló. Movió sus labios en afán de contestarle, pero sus cuerdas bucales no emitieron ningún sonido. Aún tenía la manilla firmemente entre sus dedos, se le había olvidado que sentía frío, o que probablemente tuviera que levantarse temprano a entregar reportes de su pequeña misión y fuera tarde..._

_Pero no había escuchado esa frase desde que Sasuke se había ido._

_Tan exactamente igual. Y sencillamente, no supo que responder. _

_-Cuidate, Neji- Pidió, adentrándose en su hogar en totalidad, mirándolo a los ojos hasta que la puerta se cerró completamente. _

_Y eso era lo que temía._

_Que al volver allí, las sensaciones nuevas no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para aplacar las viejas_

* * *

**Hola! sinceramente en este cap quería que la parte de los "recuerdos de Neji" se acabaran, pero se me hizo muy largo xd En el próximo capitulo se verán más situaciones ligadas a la boda, y se verá el término de los recuerdos del protagonista. De ahora en adelante las últimas memorias que digan exactamente como terminaron por vincularse Sakura los contará. Creo que ya tengo todo listo, y si mis dedos no me traicionan creo que el prólogo no se alargará por más de tres capítulos, y si es así; que dios me perdone.**

**He tenido algunos problemas de inspiración para ser sincera; los hombres son problemáticos. Creo que trataré de enfocarme un poquito más en los estudios en lugar de aguantarle berrinches al princeso de mi novio xD Creo que volveré a romper corazones antes de que me lo rompan a mí, y estoy plenamente segura de que eso me dará muuucho con que escribir. **

**Para todas las que apoyan este fic, gracias. Para todas las que lo siguen muuchas gracias. Para las que comentan y ponen en favoritos, gracias infinitas xD**

_¿Sugerencias?, ¿Críticas?, ¿Halagos?, ¿Tomates?, ¿Rosas?, ¿Comentarios?_

_¿Review?_

**Con cariño, Nahare**


	7. PEncuentros

7

Ya hace un rato Hinata se había ido, probablemente insatisfecha. Honestamente no había mucho que pudiera describir.

_Si lo había.._

Jamás fue bueno para expresarse, y eso era algo que su prima entendía muy bien. Estaba seguro que preguntó por pura inercia, arraigada por ciertos sentimientos que se mezclaban en su confundido y dolido interior por la ignorancia de cierto rubio; la peliazul supo desde el primer momento que él no podría aclarar las dudas que carcomían su interior.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, justo encima de la puerta de madera y papel. Podía escuchar claramente los pequeños _tic tac_ que marcaba a medida los segundos corrían y los minutos eran marcados.

Pronto, al ver la cercanía, fue incapaz de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en la paz absoluta en la que se encontraba antes de que la peliazul llegara. Solo, en aquella habitación silenciosa alejada de lo que sucedía afuera, rememoró como todo aquello había empezado después de que ella se había ido. El sorprendente vacío que había quedado en el sillón, y aunque fuera casi imposible siendo el ejemplo del órden, se le hacía extraño ver su repisa ordenada. Casi podía oír sus dedos cambiando las hojas de su libro con paciencia, no entendía como en tan poco tiempo había logrado acostumbrarse a su presencia de la manera en la cual la notaba en ese punto.

No se había sentido solo desde que ella había llegado. Con sus imprudentes acciones, sus infantil humor, su desordenado modo de vida, su ligero modo de ver las cosas, su molesta sencibilidad, su fuerza ridícula y sus gritos potentes. Ella era todo su opuesto, ni en un millón de años su compañía ideal.

A pesar de eso, jamás se sintió incómodo a su lado. Aprendió a sobrellevar su trato, a convivir con ella, a permanecer a gusto en su presencia. Nunca había compartido tan de cerca con nadie, y era precisamente por que ese tipo de cosas no le agradaban.

En ese punto se había dado cuenta de que algo serio estaba pasando con él.

* * *

_No se habían visto mucho en él último mes. Después de que Sakura había servido a su clan, no la había visto retraída. Solía divisarla a menudo a menudo paseando por la aldea con algún novato, mientras él permanecía a una distancia considereable. Parecía recobrar su chispa poco a poco, aunque hacía esto a una distancia prudente de Naruto y Kakashi, según los pequeños comentarios que había escuchado a Lee decirle a Tenten sobre el kitsune afligido y desesperado por la indiferencia de su compañera; y juzgando la expresión de la castaña, realmente denigraba las acciones de la pelirosa_

_-No entiendo por que Sakura-san hace sufrir tanto a sus compañeros- Expresó, disgustada _

_-Naruto-san está muy triste. Pero de alguna manera entiendo a Sakura-chan, las cosas han cambiado mucho...-_

_-¡No es motivo para que los haga sufrir a todos!- _

_Neji se apartó calmadamente de la conversación que llegaba a sus oídos, sin anunciar que había vuelto de la misión. Generalmente era algo que hacían inmediatamente si se iban de misiones separadas, de allí, juntos solían acompañar al miembro restante al hospital. No quería involucrarse en aquella charla, por alguna razón le parecía muy extraño los prejuicios de sus compañeros (específicamente de Tenten). Conocía a Sakura, o al menos, creía conocerla. Y la persona que él conocía jamás haría sufrir a Naruto intencionalmente, sinceramente creía que algo muy serio debía haber ocurrido como para que la pelirosa abordara la desición de crear una ruptura indefinida entre los caminos que juntaban al equipo 7. _

_Sakura no era de las personas que repartiera penas a diestra y siniestra por placer, y si tal vez cometía una acción errónea tenía la virtud de retractarse. Ella era orgullosa, pero noble. Había aprendido eso desde las numerosas veces en la cual prefería culparse a ella misma por el fallido rescate de Sasuke, anexando su baja; en vez de culparlos a ellos, el equipo de rescate que había vuelto a Konoha con las manos vacías. Aún así, desolada, jamás se atrevió a juzgarles, más que eso se aseguró personalmente del progreso médico de cada uno de sus integrantes, él mismo, siendo uno de ellos, esto estaba estampado en su memoria desde el momento en el cual despertó después de la lucha con Kidomaru. _

_Divisó aquel delgado florero de porcelana sobre la mesa más cercana a él, en donde reposaba un narciso blanco. Le habían cambiado el agua. Y estaba seguro que nadie de su clan, o siquiera sus compañeros le hubieran llevado flores. Y aunque no tenía la constancia de lo que deducía, podría haber jurado haber visto el mismo narciso repetidas veces en las habitaciones que Naruto y Sasuke solían compartir en el hospital... Además de que, cuando Lee estuvo enfermo después de las preeliminares, este le prestaba más atención a la flor en la mesa que a quienes le hablaban, y eso era un efecto el cual conocía muy bien que solo la integrante femenina del equipo 7 podía causar en él. Aunque no le encontraba explicación en aquel entonces..._

_Y aún no la encontraba... Solo que claro, ahora era él mismo quien sufría los efectos._

_Su caminar pausado lo condujo sin prisa al hospital, en el cual, había un ambiente sombrío. Mientras se adentraba al mismo paso que antes, las enfermeras susurraban pesadamente, y solo claros 'tac' de sandalias eran el sonido más recio que se manifestaba en toda la edificación. Si no hubiera estado tan distraído en su llegada al hospital también se hubiera dado cuenta de los murmullos de los aldeanos que transitaban al rededor. Miró a los alrededores, y por alguna razón no se detuvo ante la recepción para pedir una consulta, mucho menos a preguntar que sucedía. Se dejó conducir por los pasillos del hospital ojeando cada puerta, aunque no sabía que buscaba._

_Pronto, todos los pasillos se habían vuelto uno, los pasos de los dos pares de sandalias ninja que había escuchado minutos antes se intensificaban al compás con los suyos, debido a la ubicación del sonido podía asegurar que los pasos que escuchaba venían en su dirección._

_Y cuando divisó los rostros inhertes y serios de los provocantes del revuelo, no pudo evitar frenar sus pasos al mismo tiempo que reconocía aquella vibrante mirada celeste, y unos profundos ojos negros que tenía mucho tiempo sin mirar. _

_Por fragmentos de segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, y estas se detuvieron. Aunque él fue el único que detuvo su caminar, pudo sentir como ellos habían colocado sus ojos, vacíos, y aún así llenos de sentimientos que no sabía identificar. Sintió, poco después el aire frío que marcó la ausencia de ambos chicos a su frente, cada uno, el mayor por el lado derecho y el menor por el izquierdo. Aún pasmado, su entrecejo se frunció confuso, tratándo de procesar todo lo que había visto duró en ese mismo lugar por algún tiempo._

_Fue entonces cuando se preguntó si ella lo sabría._

_Sus pies se movieron por instinto de vuelta en la dirección en la cual ellos habían desaparecido. Buscó, a paso rígido sin apresurarse demasiado, revisándo cuidadosamente cada habitación de nuevo, solo para reiterar que ella no se encontraba allí. _

_El revuelo en el hospital se había acrecentado, el silencio era tenso y el ambiente se encontraba igualmente pesado. Se dirijo, en la vía donde las miradas de los curiosos habían quedado estancadas, formando un claro rastro para encontrarlos. Estaba seguro de que donde los encontrara a ellos, ahí estaría ella._

_-Neji-san*?- _

_-Lloozu- Mencionó al reconocer a la mujer, una de las enfermeras que cumplían la sumplencia de Sakura cuando esta no se encontraba en el hospital._

_-¿Vienes a consulta?- Preguntó serena, aparentemente ignorando la presencia de ambos hombres en la aldea -Sakura-sempai* no está. Ha pedido el día libre, ya sabes, no hay mucho que hacer después de la guerra y Tsunade-sama no reparó mucho en dárselo- _

_Lo sabía. Las misiones eran sosas, no había heridos después de la guerra. Ni siquiera tenía idea del por qué había ido a parar al hospital si su herida mayor consistía en el rasguño de un kunai que no había podido evadir en una trampa, seguramente puesta en la guerra y jamás activada. _

_-Ven, vamos a revisarte-_

_..._

_-Hai-_

_Sea lo que fuera que sucediera, debía retomar la compostura y excluírse a si mismo de cosas que no le concernían. _

_Aunque por alguna razón seguía preguntándose.._

_Como ella lo tomaría._

* * *

_-¡Sakura, a donde vas?!- Escuchó la voz de su madre al fondo, antes de cerrar la puerta_

_-¡Iré a ver a Sai!, ¡Al parecer está enfermo!- _

_O al menos eso le había dicho Yamato cuando había pasado a saludar en la mañana. Aunque, se le había hecho muy extraño. La actitud de su taicho estaba tensa, rozándo los límites de la inconformidad; y aunque se suponía que los shinobis estaban entrenados para saber perfectamente como mentir, tenía el don de develar las mentiras en los ojos de las personas, heredado de su padre. _

_De insofacto, su mano tembló, haciéndo que la llave se partiera y el pedazo restante cayera sonoramente sobre el suelo. Aquellas presencias eran poderosas, casi aterradoras para el cual no supiera reconocerlas. Un poder inmenso albergado en su interior, malignas intenciones que habían sido liberadas para darle paso al desenlaze de fuerzas inimaginables. Pero ella los conocía, esas auras perfectamente equilibradas cual ying y yang. _

_Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos aún mirándo la madera fina de la puerta, su cuerpo no se movió un ápice de su lugar, sus músculos se habían tensado y su corazón se había acelerado de manera inhumana. _

_Ahora empezaba a dudar el hecho de que Sai estuviera enfermo_

_-Sakura-chan- _

_Su voz hizo que levantara la mirada, más no que se dignara a verlos. Afinó su oído, atentamente. No quería verlo... no estaba preparada. _

_-Aléjense- Dijo, lo suficientementa claro para que ambos la escucharan _

_-Pero... ¡Sakura-chan!- _

_Sintió un paso empezar a avanzar antes de ser bruscamente detenido. Supuso entonces, que Naruto no tenía prudencia y Sasuke seguía albergando cordura. _

_-Sakura- _

_Su voz hizo retumbar su interior de la manera que solía hacerlo desde niña. Le dolía que aunque tantas cosas hubieran cambiado en su interior, precisamente aquel sentimiento hubiera permanecido intacto con el paso de los años... Y 3 intentos de asesinato._

_Su entrecejo se frunció rindiéndose al rencor. _

_-No se ha que han venido- Denegó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara -Pero no tienen nada que buscar aquí-_

_-Sabes bien que sí- _

_Él tenía el poder para descolocarla, de reducirla a la niña que lloraba su partida. Tuvo el poder en ese entonces de hacer que admitiera sus sentimientos, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Podía estar orgullosa de decir que aquella niña solo existía en los confines de su memoria... y la de él. _

_-Hemos venido por nuestra compañera de equipo- Concluyó el rubio_

_-Ya veo...- Murmuró, alzando la mirada al cielo -Ya les he dicho que es el lugar equivocado para buscar- Repitió, desconcertando al rubio_

_-¡¿Que es lo que te sucede, Sakura?!- _

_Que el kitsune omitiera el sufijo cariñoso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, aún así, contuvo su dolor al igual que sus lágrimas_

_-¡Hemos trabajado tanto para que este equipo se reconstruyera!- Exclamó resentido por su comportamiento -¡¿Que ha pasado contigo, que pasó con nuestros sueños?!; ¡¿Que pasó con el equipo 7?!-_

_Naruto estaba conmocionado, mientras Sasuke permanecía inmutable mirándo con cautela la situación. Con el corazón oprimido miró como sus finos dedos se deslizaban dentro de su bolsa ninja, los cuales retiraron con parsimonia un kunai que hizo brillar su filo apenas estuvo en contacto con la luz. El Uzumaki se sintió descorazonado_

_Sin prisa dejó de darles la espalda, y en un movimiento lento se volteó, hasta mostrar sus relucientes ojos esmeraldas, sin ningún rastro de lágrimas o sentimientos que le dieran alguna esperanza. Alzó el kunai, clavando este en la tierra en un movimiento exacto y preciso, justo en medio de la calle que los separaba. Habían permanecido a una distancia prudente_

_-El equipo 7 ya no existe- _

_Su mirada paró instantaneamente a la del rubio, deslizándose con lentitud hasta la mirada profunda del Uchiha, y sin poder evitarlo permaneció allí por segundos. Su imagen permanecía intacta, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo había visto. Sin embargo, algo en su mirada empezaba a aparecer a medida el tiempo corría en esa discución, pero no supo identificarle. Ella lo desconocía. _

_-Esa es la distancia que nos separa...- Exclamó, refiriéndose al kunai -Yo no pienso en cruzarla, espero que ustedes tampoco-_

_El rubio apartó con fuerza el brazo del azabache, el cual lo había mantenido medidamente alejado de la pelirosa. Cuando intentó avanzar hacia ella, la descubrió desapareciendo entre una fina nube de humo._

* * *

_-Shushin no jutsu- Siseó el mayor_

_Los puños del kitsune habían cambiado a un color blanquecino debido a la fuerza de su agarre, lastimándose a sí mismo al empuñarlo, haciendo que la sangre corriera pasiva, tratando de que se llevara consigo todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo..._

_El uchiha menor caminó con pasividad, hasta alcanzar la mitad de la calle donde su mejor amigo seguía erguido. Colocó una mano en su hombro de forma reconfortante, sintiéndolo temblar ante el llanto ligero que se colaba por sus ojos sin permiso, bajó su mirada, sintiendo su interior sacudirse levemente ante lo que acababa de pasar. Le sorprendía el hecho de que intentara alejarlos tan fervientemente no había interferido con el hecho de que sus emociones hacia ellos hubieran desaparecido. No importaba cuanto se hubiera enzañado contra ellos, extrañamente ahora lo deseaba, quería alcanzarlos nuevamente y permanecer junto a las personas que el amaba. Sin embargo, estuvo abierto a todas las posibilidades, e instintivamente previó la reacción de la muchacha._

_Aunque debía admitir que esa fue su segunda opción... Tal vez había juzgado mal a Sakura. Había crecido desde la última vez que la vio._

_Alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la entrada al hogar de la ojiesmeralda. Habían modificaciones en él, no lo recordaba de esa manera_

_Después de tanto luchar para que ellos le odiaran... Lo consiguió de ella. Extrañamente el que Naruto hubiera permanecido firme hacía que un sentimiento cálido y borroso atiborrara su alma de esperanza_

_Ahora, al encontrarse con el odio de ella que él mismo había infundido, no se sentía como él había esperado. Un sentimiento vacío desplegaba su animo al suelo, haciéndole sentir como si todo lo que había hecho hubiera sido incorrecto. Y estaba consiente de que era así. Pero, la realidad lo había consumido una vez más para decirle airoso que todas las advertencias que había recibido en el pasado habían tenido fundamento._

_Por primera vez en muchos años se había preguntado el.. "¿Que hubiera pasado sí...?" _

_Había hecho todo lo posible para que ella le odiara. Para liberarse del lazo pesado que lo unía a ella, su amor era un recordatorio constante de las cosas buenas que había vivido en la aldea; la sensación de sentirse amado y esperado era más de lo que podía soportar al llegar a odiar a Konoha al punto en el cual solía hacerlo. Y lo consiguió, pero los resultados habían sido totalmente diferentes. _

_Su odio se sentía como otra de las espadas clavadas en su ser, las cuales llevaban muchos nombres; entre ellos, culpa, arrepentimiento, pesadumbre, dolor. _

_Su mirada rotó hasta el suelo encontrándose con el Kunai que ella había puesto como brecha entre ellos. Posicionándose en cuclillas, alcanzó el arma ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para sacarlo del suelo. Lo miró, melancólico._

_Y lamentablemente ella era la única persona que podía retirar esos sentimientos de su ser... Para así ayudarlo a sanar completamente. _

_Era irónico que después de proporcionarle tantas heridas a su alma, fuera precisamente ella la que tenía el poder para curar las suyas propias_

* * *

No quería estar allí, y suponía que el constante arreglo que Naruto accionaba en su cuello dando leves tirones de su yukata*, le hacían creer que él se sentía de la misma manera.

Pero después de todo era el único acercamiento entre ellos que ella había propiciado. Las sospechas habían sido infundadas por su cercanía al Hyuga, sin embargo, fueron pesadamente aclaradas con aquel inesperado sobre que invitaba a la unión de las almas de ambos, Sakura y Neji. Aún podía recordar la expresión en el rostro del rubio, acompañado con el sentimiento extraño que ensombrenció su interior ante la noticia.

_Ella había encontrado consuelo en alguien más. _

También había sido una posibilidad que había esperado. Pero en sus pensamientos esa posibilidad existía solo para Naruto, él, que la había acompañado mientras él se había ido. Él que había permanecido fervientemente a su lado sin dudar. Se había preparado para eso, para permanecer a un lado y ser testigo del castigo que se le había impuesto por sus pecados.

Pero se había encontrado con hechos totalmente diferentes. Hechos desconcertantes

Había llegado a Konoha con sentimientos sin aclarar, sentimientos que existían desde que era un niño, los cuales había abruptamente cortado al abandonarla en aquella banca adyacente a la salida de la aldea. Sentimientos que habían quedado inconclusos y esperaba que se arreglaran al entrar de nuevo a aquel mundo.

No confiaba en el hecho de que su amor hubiera permanecido intacto, especialmente después de aquella ocasión donde el equipo 7 estuvo reunido por última vez.

Era realmente confuso. Y el hecho de que ella hubiera intentado engañarle le enfureció. Se sintió inesperadamente en paz cuando ella apareció en pleno apogeo de la muerte de Danzo, poniéndose a su servicio, profesando el hecho de que quería y estaba dispuesta a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.

Sus dudas lograron intrigarlo, y en poco tiempo logró convencerse que esas no eran sus intenciones. Que su amor había desaparecido, tanto que carecía de valor como para cumplir sus órdenes; aún después de que una de las palabras que la había escuchado gritar aquella última noche había sido _-Mataría por tí-. _Su falta de palabra solo le decía que su amor había decrecido, o hasta en cierto punto desaparecido. Aquella no era la persona que lo amó, la persona a la cual recordaba, a la cual llegó a querer... Por la cual pensó dos veces en la posibilidad de quedarse. Por eso tomó la desición de asesinarla.

Y lo hubiera logrado si Kakashi no se hubiera interpuesto.

Poco después, sintiéndose traicionado por la falta de sus sentidos, ella intentó atacarle por la espalda, teniendo toda la libertad de hacerlo. Aunque había sido un soso intento para matarlo, lo había intentado. Lleno de rencor, intentó matarla nuevamente, pero esta vez su salvador fue su mejor amigo.

Aún así, aunque se había convencido de que ella ya no le amaba, seguía rebotando en su cabeza el porqué se detuvo; tuvo la oportunidad de apuñalarlo, pero no lo hizo. Le molestaba no saber si eso había sido cobardía, recuerdos, o una pequeña demostración del amor que alguna vez profesó y tal vez seguía allí.

Lleno de dudas, apartó estas para la próxima vez que tuviera una oportunidad.

Y la tuvo.

* * *

_Sintió el aire frío mezclarse en una ventisca, casi empujándole a ir en su dirección. Accedió pues, siguiendo su instinto se movió por la desolada Konoha ensombrecida por la oscuridad, ligeramente iluminada por faroles titileantes que alumbraban su paso, haciendo que la única figura después de él en ese lugar fuera la estela gigante de su sombra, la cual se extendía por toda la calle. _

_Su última noche en Konoha tenía nombre, y ese nombre pertenecía a lo que iba a buscar. _

_No tenía demasiado en su cabeza._

_Si ella tuviera preguntas, él se las respondería._

_Si ella quisiera odiarlo, él lo entendería._

_Si ella quisiera matarlo, él no le dificultaría la tarea._

_Sin embargo, para él aún había algo importante e inconcluso que a sus ojos parecía ridículo..._

_Su distanciamiento con Naruto. _

_Era increíble como el pasar de los años no había borrado el intenso brillo que relucía en su mirada cuando la veía. Él la seguía amando tanto como profesaba desde el principio.. Eran una de las pocas cosas que habían permanecido firmes a pesar del paso del tiempo. Naruto podía ser un cabeza hueca empecinado... A más no poder._

_Miró, con aires de nostalgia la edificación, nunca había ingresado a ella y había llegado allí por mera deducción de que tal vez aún con la destrucción de la idea su hogar no hubiera cambiado de dirección. _

_Jamás había ido allí, por que nunca le había interesado saber donde vivía. A decir verdad, no había visitado la casa de nadie en aquella aldea a excepción de la de Naruto, era un niño impaciente y aústero que no reparaba en esos pequeños detalles... Después de todo, no tenía por que. Sakura siempre atendía a las citas que se le presentaban, de no ser así algo muy extraño le ocurría, y antes de que siquiera pudiera preocuparse Naruto siempre se le adelantaba..._

_Siempre debía ir tras él.._

_Miró, más detenidamente solo para fijarse de que ella estaba allí, inmovil en su balcón. Se había percatado de su presencia, sus ojos verdes lo miraban sin ningún tipo de expresión. De un salto hábil, saltó hacía su lado aterrizando en el balcón sin producir ningún tipo de ruido._

_El rápido movimiento hizo que su vestido se moviera y una corriente de aire cruzara del balcón hacia su habitación. Miró hacia adentro, mientras ella seguía sin moverse mirándo fuera del balcón, él, no se atrevió a perturbar el silencio por un largo tiempo._

_-Creí haber dejado claro que aquí no tenían absolutamente nada que buscar..- _

_Sus palabras salían cortantes de su garganta, notas de rencor se escuchaban de ellas al compás de su respiración aparentemente tranquila; sin embargo, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón desbocado, y por alguna razón ese sonido de galopeo inhundó su alma de paz_

_-Sakura-_

_Le regocijó saber el pequeño y celero brillo que surcaron sus esmeraldas al oírlo pronunciar su nombre. Aspiró hondo, en busca de tranquilidad, alzó su mirada al cielo y pretendió ignorarlo por un tiempo más. Ella no había cambiado mucho... Sabía que si alguna palabra hubiera salido de sus labios en aquel momento habría sido acompañado por el ligero resquebrajamiento de su llanto, sabía más que nadie que sus ojos húmedos se mezclaban con el resplandor del firmamento. Él la conocía._

_-Fueron 3 años- Comentó, casi en un murmullo_

_-El tiempo pasa volando, ¿No crees?- Contestó monótonamente irónica _

_Cerró sus ojos, tratando de ignorar los malos recuerdos que bañaban su memoria como olas a pique. Sus mechones azabache se movieron rebeldes al compás del viento, cuando sus ojos negros relucieron en la oscuridad esta vez la miraban a ella. _

_Recordar su caminar con prisa cada vez que trataba de alcanzarle, totalmente pausado y a ritmo cuando iban a la par. Desde el examen chunnin su mirada melancólica se hacía presente en cada discución que él y Naruto sostenían, y era realmente increible y confuso saber que le dolía verla sufrir. No quería que fuera así... Pero jamás dejó de ser egoísta en querer perdurar en el pedestal en el cual Sakura le tenía. Él quería seguir siendo su héroe._

_Rememoraba vanamente aquel momento en el hospital después de la invasión de la arena, recordaba claramente como las palabras se le aglomeraron en la garganta casi obligándolo a escupir que él no era quien la había salvado. Pero no había sido más que ver su sonrisa sincera hacía su salvador, que perduraría en su memoria taladrando esta por siempre. _

_Quería circundar por el lugar en donde él la había dejado inconsiente. Tantas escenas diferentes le habían pasado por la mente después de que se había arrepentido de todas sus malas acciones, estaba seguro que una sola palabra hubiera podido cambiar su suerte y hacer que sus sentimientos verdaderos permanecieran intactos, por que aún seguía siendo egoísta y hubiera deseado que a pesar de todo su sufrimiento ella hubiera sido la primera persona que lo abrazara al llegar a casa. Por que Konoha era el hogar que jamás debió abandonar._

_Solo lo había descubierto algo tarde_

_-¿Que es lo que quieres, Sasuke?- Inquirió, resentida _

_-Quiero recordar por que estaba tan atado a este lugar si quería irme tan lejos. Quisiera saber por que dudé tanto en dejar Konoha si eso era lo que siempre quise desde el momento en el cual Itachi se fue...-_

_-Quiero recordar el sentimiento del lazo que nos unía. Aquel que era tan fuerte como para hacerme dudar-_

_-No fue lo suficientemente fuerte, no tienes por que preocuparte-_

_Por momentos mostró su debilidad, sus ojos mostraron claros ápices de dolor hacía el. Una vez más, tal cual dejavú sintió aquel mal sentimiento recorrer sus estrañas hasta desenbocar en su boca, resecándola totalmente. Tragó, en busca de humedad, encontrándose con el vacío en su alma y el dolor que rondeaba su corazón._

_-Era más fuerte que mi odio- Hizo una pequeña pausa -Pero no más fuerte que mis ansias de justicia-_

_-Es la excusa perfecta- Le dijo, volviendo a su faz de seriedad -Prefiero eso a una disculpa desabrida. Si a eso haz venido, siéntete con la libertad de marcharte- _

_-No he venido aquí por mí- Aclaró _

_-Oh, entiendo- Murmuró -Te sientes culpable por todo lo que nos haz hecho pasar, e intentas venir aquí a hablar de Naruto en afán de retribuírle-_

_-Solo quise venir a verte- cerró los ojos al sincerarse -Que hayas mencionado a Naruto es oportuno...-_

_-Solo hay tormentas en el paraíso- _

_-Sakura- La llamó esta vez con más firmeza, más ella no respondió -Creo que eres lo suficientemente perceptiva como para que ya hace mucho te hayas dado cuenta de que Naruto te ama-_

_La miró, con serenidad, sosteniendo un sentimiento inconcluso acompañado con al pesadez de su cuerpo. Ella, lo miró relajándo por primera vez su mirada_

_-Estuve ciega durante mucho tiempo- Reconoció -No me había dado cuenta hasta antes de los comienzos de la guerra... Y solo por que Sai me lo dijo...- Hizo una pequeña pausa -Esa... esa fue mi verdadera razón para ir tras de tí por mi cuenta aquella vez-_

_Él permaneció en silencio mientras miraba atraves de las ventanas de sus ojos todo los recuerdos que aún no habían sido expelidos de su memoria. Había sido debido a eso._

_-Yo no quería verlo sufrir más, entré en pánico- Admitió -Aunque en realidad supe en algún momento que lo que iba a hacer era ridículamente imposible, básicamente solo me resigné morir en tus manos- _

_-Sakura...- Llamó esta vez, susurrante, casi vacilante y de una forma levemente melancólica -Aquella vez te pedí que me acompañaras... ¿Lo consideraste alguna vez?-_

_Alzó sus irises esmeraldas, con el entrecejo fruncido debido a la sospecha e incredulidad, encontrándose con su perfil perfecto, con su mirada fijamente en las estrellas del firmamento que se extendían a lo ancho y largo de su balcón. Aún extrañada, consideró sus palabras y finalmente optó por responder de forma sincera._

_-No- Respondió con honestidad, susurrando_

_..._

_-Yo fui a verte con un objetivo claro en mente. Y no era cumplir precisamente lo que te decía... Yo jamás podría abandonar a Naruto... No después de todo lo que ha sufrido y hecho por mí-_

_-¿Solo por eso?-_

_-No- Negó nuevamente -El lazo que me ata a él es de alguna manera indestructible- Afirmó -Exactamente igual al que me ataba a tí... Pero tengo que reconocer que tienes una fuerza inminente. Ni aunque me halla atravesado entre los golpes pudo evitar que lo destruyeras-_

_-Reconozco mis errores. Y Naruto también ha cometido errores contigo. Entiendo que no hallas luchado para mantener nuestro lazo intacto, no valía la pena. Sin embargo, Naruto...-_

_-No lo repetiré otra vez- Dijo, casi amenazadoramente -El lazo que me une a Naruto es indestructible-_

_-Hmp- Masculló, cerrando los ojos_

_-¿Es todo lo que haz venido a buscar?-_

_-No- Negó él esta vez -Al llegar te dije lo que he venido a buscar-_

_-Lazos perdidos e inexistentes. Ya no es algo que puedas buscar solo con venir a verme-_

_-Vengo en busca de emociones que quedaron inconclusas en el momento en el cual puse el primer pie fuera de Konoha- Aclaró_

_Se miraron a los ojos, constantes. En busca de desmentir sus miradas sin siquiera hablarse, querían verse a los ojos y descifrar el corazón del otro como solían hacerlo cuando eran niños. Era desalentador el hecho de que él no viera más que frialdad en sus ojos esmeraldas y ella, en el lugar que ocupaba anteriormente el odio y la venganza se encontraba un decepcionante vacío. _

_-¿Que esperabas?- La risa se atoró en su garganta, mezclándose con sus ganas de llorar -¿¡Esperabas encontrarte con la mirada orgullosa de nuestro sensei, o con las ovaciones de la gente que te alababa por tu talento natural?!-Espetó con resentimiento -¿Que viniendo aquí podrías encontrar a la niñita llorona que te profesaba el amor más grande del mundo?!- _

_Su silencio otorgó la razón en sus palabras y su mirada afligida le transmitió los deseos de devolver el tiempo. Un pensamiento y sentimiento totalmente estúpido ante su mirada, sintió como su cara ardía debido a la molestia y su corazón latía desesperado en busca a la solución de su desesperación, no solo había alterado sus nervios y sus sentidos al aparecerse esa noche de improvisto en el balcón, había revuelto sentimientos que ella misma se había encargado de reducir, asegurándose que estos jamás relucieran o se hicieran sentir en su persona... _

_-Tu maestro no pudo estar más orgulloso de tí. Para él, eras su más grande logro, para él eras su hijo. Las personas a tu alrededor no solo te admiraban por ser de tu clan, o por tu Sharingan. Te admiraban por el hecho de que sobreviviste solo cargando con el dolor por tu cuenta, por que tenías talento natural para todo reto que se te exigiera y lo cumplías a la perfección. Y..- _

_Su pausa causó un silencio y expectación extenuante en su mente. Buscó su mirada, matizada por los recuerdos y tenues cicatrizes de lágrimas imborrables, escuchándo tortuoso la lentitud con la cual terminó su frase._

_-Yo te amé más que a mi propia vida-_

_Se encararon, sus cuerpos permanecían a una distancia prudente, sin embargo, él aún notaba la tensidad de sus músculos, y su iris vibrando casi imperceptiblemente debido a la rabia. Estaba seguro que si daba un paso ella retrocedería. _

_Alzó dos dedos de su mano, sin temblar. En un movimiento lento intentó acercar su extremidad lo más posiblemente cerca de su rostro, pero ella se lo impidió azotando esta con su fina mano, y como había previsto, había retrocedido. Con desconocimiento y un leve escozor en su cabeza el pequeño brillo del kunai que alzó en defensa propia._

_Y por primera vez se reafirmó que en su vida había perdido más de lo que había ganado._

_-¿Tienes alguna idea, __**Sasuke Uchiha**__?- Inquirió despectivamente con tono áspero, repudiando el nombre que sus labios mencionaban; por primera vez haciendo que él fuera testigo de su odio _

_-¿La mínima idea de todo lo que pasamos por __**tú **__culpa?- Reprochó -¿Todos los desvelos, el insomnio, la desesperación, los peligros, todas las __**malditas **__pesadillas?-_

_...Sin embargo claramente veo que tienes mucho cinismo al pretender venir aquí como si nada-_

_-No tienes por que venir en busca de recuerdos o respuestas en este lugar. Tú lugar está con Naruto, no conmigo-_

_-Te entiendo completamente, Sakura-_

_-No, no lo haces. De hacerlo, simplemente hubieras sabido que no era lo ideal venir aquí-_

_Le dio la espalda, dispuesta a encaminarse de nuevo a su habitación. Sosteniendo ferviente el kunai en su mano sin vacilar, totalmente lista para atacar permaneció alerta._

_-Anata ga iku baai wa, dōyō ni hitoridearu kamo shirenai__*__- _

_El agarre hacia el arma decreció, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla caer. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, al ver su frase en labios de la persona a la cual se la había gritado. Recobrando la compostura minúsculo tiempo después, nuevamente el agarre sobre el arma aumentó._

_-Creo que entonces solo debido a que estamos cambiando de papeles... Le haré honor a tus viejas costumbres y solo me iré diciéndote que eres molesto. Solo... No esperes un gracias por venir aquí- _

_Ingresó a la habitación y cerró ambas puertas sin voltear a mirarlo. Dirijo su mirada hacia el lugar en donde ella había desaparecido y seguramente permanecía, sintiéndose extrañamente desolado ejecutó su shushin no jutsu, desapareciendo en una nube de humo que se mezcló en la oscuridad del firmamento..._

* * *

-¿Quieres espíar algo?- Mencionó, inspirándole curiosidad -Muchas personas están llegando ahora mismo-

Ino _jamás _cambiaría. Siempre insertando emociones impuras en su mente.

-Hai-

La siguió con entusiasmo contrarrestando sus pensamientos, encontrándose con una gran cortina blanca que separaba la recepción del salón del resto de la casa. Ino introdujo dos dedos en la hendidura que daba la oportunidad de abrirla, separando esta con cuidado asomó uno de sus ojos celeste por la rendija. Sakura, se agachó levemente para colocarse debajo de la rubia y asomar a su propia vez su ojo esmeralda.

Miraron con atención, había mucha gente. Podía reconocer cada rostro, desde los más jóvenes, observando a Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon, sus antiguos senseis, como Genma e Iruka, sus contemporáneos, como la mayoría de los novatos. Su corazón se congelo por segundos cuando reconoció sus rostros _los cuales no parecían muy contentos _en el salón, sin embargo, casi pudo sentir a su sangre detenerse del recorrido en sus articulaciones, cuando aquellos ojos sin fondo habían ido a parar al único ojo verde que debaja ver por la cortina.

_De todo en lo cual pudo fijarse en la habitación..._

_...La había escogido justamente a ella._

* * *

_Sus recuerdos le rememoraban a la lluvia de verano. Caían suaves, en gotas individuales uno por uno, la dirección de su caída solo era dirigida por el viento libre, refrescando la temporada y sofocando el calor. Habían miles de momentos que pasaban al azar por su cabeza, todos los incluían a ellos, todos los incluía a él. A ellos, todos juntos._

_Se preguntó si seguir en depresión era lo correcto. No lo era, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse de su cama para encontrarse con su faz calmada y ridículamente frugal. Miró al techo, sintiendo como el escozor en los ojos que avecinaba el llanto empezaba a manifestarse, descubriendo su corazón siendo oprimido nuevamente por la calidad de los recuerdos gratos que se habían convertido en trágicos con el tiempo. Las sensaciones viejas, en los tiempos de ahora solo se habían convertido en una tortura, por que aunque hubiera intentado olvidarlas, no eran ilusiones, fueron cosas que pasaron. No cualquieras, fueron situaciones lo suficientemente importantes como para que se tatuaran en su memoria. No podía pretender que los buenos tiempos solo los había ideado su mente; aunque de esa manera hubiera sido mucho más fácil aceptar el cambio radical que lo afectó. A él._

_Solo Kami-sama sabía como le afectaba escuchar su nombre dicho por alguno de sus compañeros, intentando recordarlo. Su depresión era digna de ser diagnóstico médico, sin embargo, hace tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con las adversidades que Sasuke marcó en su vida. Él la había cambiado, tanto de buena, como mala forma._

_Supuso entonces que tenía que tener una mejor fuerza de voluntad... Ignorar su reciente visita nocturna.. Y solo seguir adelante con dignidad._

_..._

_Una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y melancolía surcó su rostro, sus ojos formaron un brillo peculiar al recibir a aquel grupo de gennins que presentaba heridas inconclusas en todo el cuerpo creadas por un objeto y reconocido, a simple vista. Cuando examinó a cada uno, descubrió que no eran ni más ni menos que arañazos de gato._

_Era un equipo peculiar, conformado por 3 chicos. Uno de ellos era tímido, el más normal y el irritante. El primerio agradeció levemente el servicio, el del medio sonrió al sentirse mejor y el último le pidió una cita. Siendo especialmente paciente con el último, los despidió con los ojos cerrados, recordaba claramente los infantiles quejidos de Naruto después del ataque de Tora. Y sencillamente era profético el hecho de que precisamente uno de los causantes de los rasguños en aquel equipo, fuera una de sus crías. _

_Simplemente la vida quería cobrarle todas las malas acciones haciendo que todo les recordara a ellos..._

_Ordenó los escalpelos en fila mientras con delicadeza rellenaba el envase de los algodones. Sin algún tipo de filtro dos lágrimas transparentes escaparon de sus ojos hasta llegar a mojar uno de sus registros médicos_

_Si esto seguía enfermaría._

_-Haruno-san- Llamó una voz suave, femenina desde la puerta -Ha llegado su próximo paciente-_

_-Hazlo pasar- Susurró, limpiándo sus lágrimas en el acto_

_-S-sucede algo, Sakura-san?- Su voz ligera y titubeo particular la hizo reconocerla aunque aún no se hubiera dado la vuelta_

_-Lo estoy, Hinata- Intentó convencerle, volteándose a verla._

_De alguna manera aún sin percatarse de su presencia sus ojos fueron a parar inmediatamente a aquellos pozos blanquecinos. Reconoció al castaño a un lado de su pariente, el cual presentaba algunos rasgos en su brazo izquierdo, la sangre no brotaba con intensidad debido a que la magnitud de la herida no era tan grande, a simple vista, no parecía gran cosa. _

_-Neji-kun*- Le llamó, levemente preocupada -¿Que ha sucedido?-_

_Él permaneció en silencio, mientras la peliazul enrojeció_

_-Y-yo... H-ha sido culpa mía, Sakura-san- Reconoció, apenada -E-en el entrenamiento...-_

_El mayor alzó su mano derecha, haciendo que ella callara. La miró, y ella, aún avergonzada interpretó muy bien su mirada. Su nii-san le había dicho un muy calmado "no importa". _

_-Neji-niisan* no quería venír.. p-pero.. yo tenía que...-_

_-Rikai*- Murmuró comprensiva -No hay problema, Hinata-_

_-H-hai... Entonces, yo.. esperaré afuera- Finalizó, retirándose sin despegar su vista del mayor._

_Se miraron, por leves segundos se interrogaron con las miradas; su mirada ilegible era común, sin embargo, él encontró confusa y afligida la mirada de la pelirosa. Y suponía saber el por qué. _

_Lo invitó a tomar asiento extendiendo su brazo hacia la camilla, él obedeció. La observó preparar sus instrumentos médicos, y, poco después se acercó silenciosa, tomó su brazo con delicadeza e inició su meticulosa consulta._

_Habían pocas heridas externas inconclusas como lo había notado al principio, sin embargo, al cerrar los ojos en medio de su inspección, descubrió los ligamentos casi imperceptiblemente rasgados. El mayor daño había sido infringido a sus puntos de chakra, los cuales se encontraban totalmente bloqueados. _

_Frunció el entrecejo, confundida. ¿Hinata había logrado avanzar tanto como para romper la defensa perfecta de su primo...?_

_-Neji-kun...- Llamó, sin mirarlo -Se que puede ser inoportuno y algo desconfiado de mi parte preguntar esto pero.. Conozco tu estilo de pelea, y el de Hinata también. ¿Cabe alguna posibilidad que...?-_

_-Hinata se ha hecho fuerte- Se limitó en contestar _

_-Entiendo...- Susurró apenada _

_Al ver su verguenza, el castaño continuó_

_-También es muy insegura. Se que los demás no han reconocido lo mucho que ha avanzado. Así que...-_

_-Lo hiciste- _

_-...Hai...- _

_Su afirmación se perdió en el aire y el silencio volvió a bañar la habitación. Sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, Neji había bajado su guardia a propósito para fomentar la confianza de la peliazul. Miró, con pena su herida, alzando ambas manos y rotándolas sin tocar su brazo en afán de completar su curación, destapando sus puntos de chakras logró que este fluyera normalmente por su extremidad, sanó la herida externa._

_-Haz hablado con él...?- Preguntó sereno, casi al azaar mientras miraba en dirección hacia la ventana; temiendo ser inoportuno, pero siendo incapaz de contener su curiosidad. _

_-Uh?- Musitó confundida, para después sumirse en la reflexión -Hai- contestó, desanimada_

_...Ha sido... Distinto- Comentó, haciendo que el sintiera el nudo en su garganta_

_-Ayer he visto a Naruto con él- Le dijo, intentando adentrarse más en la conversación -Parecía muy deprimido-_

_-Al parecer es algo común para el equipo 7 en estos tiempos- Admitió con pena -Nuestro equipo estaba destinado al desastre desde el mismo momento en el que se formó... Han sidos más los malos momentos que los buenos-_

_-Ustedes parecían equilibrados, podría atreverme a decir que casi perfectos- Dijo, rememorando -O al menos de eso solía quejarse Gai-sensei- _

_-Hn- Musitó, en una risa ligera -¿Debimos ser una piedra en el zapato para su equipo, no es así?-_

_-Si te refieres a que cabíamos en el concepto de __novatos populares __hasta que ustedes llegaron, nunca me afectó directamente. Como dije, Gai-sensei se preocupaba de la habilidad de los pupilos de su rival. Lee, compartió ese sentimiento; aunque, tiempo después, terminó en tomarles afecto. Quería luchar contra Sasuke y Naruto por cuestiones de honor y a mistad, y con respecto a tí, creo que estás bien informada de eso-_

_El viento que entró ligero por la ventana trajo consigo recuerdos archivados en su memoria. Hechos que no había rememoraba en un tiempo, los cuales formaban sin prisa su rostro, sus ojos redondos y sus prominentes cejas. Desde aquella vez en la cual se presentó en su ayuda, las palabras de su amor imperecedero y protección de por vida era una de las frases que fueron cinseladas en su corazón. _

_-Éramos el equipo más disparejo del mundo- _

_-Eso les daba fortaleza- Hizo una pequeña pausa -Sasuke era el poder, Naruto aportaba el optimismo; y tú la esperanza-_

_-No sé a que te refieres- Negó, irguiéndose sin mirarlo, se dirijo hasta la mesa donde guardaba sus utensilios médicos, y pareció estar entretenida al sacar algodones con suavidad de su recipiente -Es cierto que Sasuke era el más fuerte, sin embargo, Naruto llegó a alcanzarlo poco tiempo antes de que se fuera de la aldea. Ellos eran iguales, yo solo era el miembro restante-_

_Esta vez fue su turno de reír ligeramente. Claro está, si se le podía llamar risa a sus ojos cerrados y la pequeña curva que se formó en la esquina de su boca, acompañado de un corto monosílabo. -¿En realidad ignoras lo importante que eras para ellos?-_

_Ella se volvió hacia él, ignorándo su frase con rostro sereno, posó su algodón previamente huntado de alcohol por su brazo, removiendo toda la sangre seca que estaban adheridas a su piel. Esto no le causó dolor debido a que ya había cerrado sus heridas anteriormente_

_-Creo que también eres lo bastante perceptiva para ver lo que causabas en Naruto. Acerca de Sasuke... Lo puedo deducir por aquel examen chunnin-_

_-Yo no pude hacer nada importante por ellos entonces, esos sentimientos quedaron enterrados desde que ambos se fueron. Jamás fue lo mismo-_

_-Tú no los odias- Decretó con certeza _

_-¿Como puedes saber eso..?-_

_-Por que no hay odio en tus ojos- _

_Detuvo su proceso de limpieza, levantando el rostro lo miró a los ojos. Por segundos, el perla y el esmeralda se encontraros reflejados en uno mismo, incapaz de hacer nada. Ella rompió el contacto, bajando la mirada nuevamente a su trabajo_

_-Nadie sabe como me siento-Sonrió leve y forzosamente -Ni siquiera yo se como me siento-_

_Él la miró, en silencio. Ella se irguió nuevamente, apartándose de la camilla, tomó asiento en su escritorio, enfocándose en rellenar el formulario de su paciente. Lo escuchó levantarse._

_-Ya puedes irte..- Indicó, sin apartar su mirada del papel o siquiera dejar de escribir_

_El peso que se colocó en su hombro la sorprendió. Ladeó su rostro hacia atrás, encontrándose con su mirada paciente y solidaria. La situación se le hizo muy conocida._

_-¿Estás bien?-_

_No._

_-Hai...- Afirmó, borrando la leve tintura en sus mejillas -Sin embargo...- Hizo una pequeña pausa -Eso fue lo que exactamente Zetsu preguntó aquella vez copiando tu apariencia. Me obliga a preguntarte... ¿Cual es el nombre de tu tío...?- Comentó con obligada diversión._

_-Hiashi Hyuga- Respondió con pasividad, no compartiendo su sentimiento forzoso. Lo escuchó avanzar hasta la puerta, sin embargo, cuando escuchó la puerta deslizarse sus pasos se detuvieron_

_...Puedes elegir que hacer, por que eres libre. No debes apegarte a sentimientos ajenos o pensar en alguien más al hacerlo... Ten en cuenta tus propias emociones y encontrarás la respuesta correcta...-_

_Escuchó sus pasos resonar nuevamente, y seguido de esto, la puerta cerrarse finalmente._

_Se sintió extrañamente en paz y sin cargas después de eso_

_No estaba mal decidir por sí misma, después de como había pensado que sería._

* * *

_El frío usual del hospital se había quedado impregnado en su bata de medicina, por lo tanto, decidió no quitársela. Por el contrario, introdujo ambas manos en sus bolsillos disfrutando la sensación refrescante que la tela le brindaba, ya que el clima acalorado invadía Konoha, estaban saliendo de la primavera para entrar a los principios del verano._

_Caminó serena, al reconocer algunos rostros en la calle simplemente alzaba la mano en forma de saludo, su cabello estaba suelto, había dejado su bandana dentro de la bata._

_Había algo libre en su espíritu desde aquella conversación..._

_Detuvo su caminar justo en frente de la biblioteca. Se adentró ella, deteniendose por segundos en el mostrador para saludar a Shiho, la rubia clara solo se removió las gafas y la saludó cordialmente._

_-¿Se encuentra aquí hoy...?-_

_-Hai- Afirmó, mirando hacia los estantes -Sección de audio libros-_

_Sakura agradeció en una simple reverencia con la cabeza, y no pudo evitar sonreír intentando contener su risa. ¿Que haría en una sección de audio libros...?, aunque sinceramente, era mejor que su última elección. La sección de mujeres le había dejado un sabor particular acerca de ello, ahora solía intepretar a las mujeres como esclavas de su deseo sexual._

_-Ohay__ō*, Sai-kun- Saludó brevemente -Leyendo otra vez?-_

_-Hai- Contestó, con un pequeño sonrojo, ella solo sonrió cómplice _

_Le dirijo una mirada minuciosa, y sin quererlo así de sus labios afloró una sonrisa casi macabra; predictiva. Sai, el cual había leído de esa expresión estaba seguro que había descubierto una mentira encubrida de la cual ya sospechaba la verdad, y su sonrisa solo había sido fruto de su satisfacción al verse en lo correcto..._

_-Nee, ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar?-_

_-Claro- Dijo, levantando la mirada sin dudar _

_Sin prisa, se dirijo silenciosa hasta alcanzar al hombre en el uniforme. Con delicadeza, colocó una mano en su hombro_

* * *

_Su rostro se ladeó con parsimonia, este, se tensó ante la sonrisa calmada de su alumna; inmediatamente, previó lo que vino después sin tener la capacidad de detenerlo. _

_-Creí que después de ser capturado y salvado, tendría más aprecio por mantener salva su vida, Taichou*-_

_No pudo erguirse. Sumido en aquel profundo dolor físico, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa burlona (más para él mismo) se formó en sus facciones. Sabía que tenía ganado el boleto de ida al hospital desde que se dejó convencer por Naruto, el cual le buscó por ayuda. Junto a él. Intentó hacer abogado por los sentimientos de Sakura, pero el kitsune parecía demasiado ilusionado con la idea de revivir a su equipo; y después de ir en favor de uno de sus pupilos, no tenía reparo en soportar el castigo que venía por dejar de lado a la restante... Claro, aunque esto significara tener la columna vertebral totalmente pulverizada y posibilidades de caminar nulas; confiaba que tanto como aquello le había dolido, su sanación sería inminente; después de todo, confiaba en que ella se encargaría de reparar lo que sea que hubiese dañado..._

_-Suminazen*- Masculló, antes de que la presión de los huesos rotos contra sus órganos le hiciera escupir sangre _

_A su lado, miró la figura de su compañero sufrir de un temblor que le nació en la médula. _

_-Es tan malo como parece- Susurró, casi sin voz_

_No miró la expresión del castaño de cabellos alborotados, debido a que la máscara de ANBU ocultaba su rostro. Pero Kaito siempre le había tenido una especie de miedo "injustificado" hacia la fuerza brutal de la Hokage... Y por ende, sentía lo mismo por su estudiante. Sintió la figura de Sai agacharse a su lado, mirándolo con ojos preocupados._

_-Al menos debió avisarme, yo habría podido fingir estar enfermo...- Murmuró, con pena. _

_Yamato estaba casi empalado, debido a haber aterrizado en aquella cerca de madera después de aquel brutal puñetazo. La cerca se había destrozado, sin embargo, intuía que varios de esos pedazos de madera estaban clavados en su espalda, y esto no mejoraba que al impactar al suelo debido a la fuerza ejercida en el golpe hubiera sido casi enterrado en la tierra. Dirijo una mirada suplicante hacia su compañera, la cual permanecía de brazos cruzados mientras su molestia pasaba, sin notar la sangre que se iba escurriendo por la tierra_

_-¿D-de que hablas...?- Hizo una pequeña pausa, casi incapaz de continuar -Eres la última persona a la cual le pediría que fingiera algo... eres el peor en eso...-_

_-¡Sakura-san!- Terminó por llamar, algo desesperado por el estado de su senpai, la pelirosa no pasó desapercibido el mínimo titubeo del enmascarado -¡Haga algo!-_

_La escuchó bufar y después gruñir algo parecido a "Ya voy"_

_Pronto, la vio arrodillarse también a su lado, al mirarla erguir las manos sobre su estómago, sintiendo aquella sensación placentera que le hacía querer dormitarse, dedujo que ya había comenzado con su tratamiento._

_Con ojos entrecerrados, vio la molestia en el rostro de la muchacha decrecer hasta el punto de desembocar en la tristeza. _

_-Lo siento...-_

_Miró una fina lágrima deslizarse por su nariz, quedándose como gota en la respingada punta de esta para después, caer sobre sus manos. _

_Se sentía enteramente culpable._

_Admiró el momento en el cual el moreno colocó una mano fortalecedora en su hombro, manteniendo esa imagen en su mente hasta el momento en el que se dejó vencer por la presión que sus párpados ejercían, obligándolos a cerrarse..._

_-¡Yamato-taichou...!-_

* * *

_Decidí hacer un glosario con respecto a todas las palabras y/o sufijos que utilizo en japonés, para que puedan interpretarlo bien... Las palabras las marqué con un *, por cierto_

_-san: Es el más común para referirse a personas con respeto, generalmente para llamar a alguien de tu edad al cual aprecias sin embargo con una distancia de por medio "sin cruzar la línea". Es el adecuado para referirse a personas que acabas de conocer, por ejemplo. Se utiliza tanto en hombres como mujeres._

_-chan: Se utiliza generalmente por los hombres para las mujeres a las cuales le tienen un cariño especial (ya sea amistad o amor). Le agrega un diminutivo al nombre, y se considera "cariñoso y afectivo". Sin embargo, este sufijo también es usado para los niños más pequeños, incluso puede ser utilizados por adultos mayores para referirse a un hombre de edad. Ej:_

_Sakura-chan "Se traduciría a -Sakurita-" (agrega diminutivo al nombre)_

_Jiraiya-chan "Jiraiyita" (xD) (Lo usa el sapo Fugasaku, el cual es el maestro de muchos años de Jiraiya, lo siguió usando aún después de muerto y adulto)_

_-senpai: Mayormente se utiliza para referirse a un colega, alguien que ejerce tu mismo oficio pero puede que esté en un curso mayor. A veces suele utilizarse para llamar a superiores, más no a jefes. El mejor ejemplo de esto es cuando Sai llama a Kakashi y a Yamato "senpai". (Sai, al estar en la raíz, le hace un Ambu. Yamato y Kakashi fueron ambus, estos, al ser mayores y con más experiencia Sai les llama con este diminutivo)_

_Kitsune: Es más para referirse a rubios con rasgos felinos, como por ejemplo divino, Naruto xD_

_Yukata: Vestimenta japonesa, femenina y masculina. De diseño menos complejo que el kimono, pero similar en forma. Suele usarse en el verano, para baños termales y festivales debido a su simplicidad._

_Anata ga iku baai wa, dōyō ni hitoridearu kamo shirenai: Traducido a "Si tu te vas sería lo mismo que estar solo" (Creí que sonaría mejor en japonés xD)_

_-kun: Sufijo utilizado únicamente para los chicos, generalmente usado por chicas para referirse a alguien que les gusta o con los cuales comparte amistad. A veces se ve a adultos llamar a jóvenes por este sufijo, intentando ser cariñoso sin necesidad de usar el -chan. Ej: Hinata y Sakura llaman a Naruto y Sasuke con el sufijo -kun respectivamente al ser sus blancos amorosos, sin embargo, Sai, Orochimaru y Kabuto también llaman a Sasuke por este sufijo.  
_

_-niisan: Está combinado. Aunque Nii tradicionalmente se asocia a "Segundo lugar", al ser juntado con algún sufijo de honorifico, se refiere a hermano. Al estar combinado con el -san, es una forma respetuosa de dirigirse a tu hermano, aunque algunas personas lo utilizan en personas a las cuales consideran cercanas, sin tener necesariamente que compartir ese vínculo sanguíneo. Ej: Sasuke llama a Itachi -niisan.  
_

_Rikai: "Entiendo"_

_Ohay__ō: "Buenos días" (Cuando está presente esa pequeña línea sobre la vocal significa que esta se alarga en dos en pronunciación. -Ohayoo-)  
_

_-Taichou: Se utiliza para referirse al capitán, a la persona que está a cargo. Ej Sakura y Naruto no llaman a Yamato "sensei", simplemente por que él no les enseñó, solo dirije su equipo en la ausencia de Kakashi.  
_

_Suminazen: "Disculpa"_

_Buaaano xD _

_¡Hola gente linda!_

_Si, es imperdonable... Por que he abandonado esta cuenta totalmente. No ha sido solo placer, básicamente la secu me ha consumido en su totalidad... Las que son estudiantes o estudiaron alguna vez en su vida pueden entenderme xD _

_¿Han visto los nuevos mangas?_

_Solo 3 palabras..._

**_Alabado sea Kishimoto._**

_Ya era hora que la pobre Sakura tuviera algo de reconocimiento!  
_

_¿Que mejor manera que el sello yin y invocar una babosa?_

_Cool! _

_En fin, ya saben. Lo de todos los capítulos, si quieren compartirme algo seré todo ojos, leo todo lo que mis lectoras dejan._

_Gracias a las nuevas y a las que han seguido este fic desde el principio por creer en él, y en mi habilidad._

_Espero que les guste_

_¿Sugerencias?, ¿Críticas?, ¿Halagos?, ¿Tomates?, ¿Rosas?, ¿Comentarios?_

_¿Review?_

_From Nahare with love~_


End file.
